To Walk the Path of Peace
by KuroKage1717
Summary: OC Centric. A new guy's in town, and there's more to him than just a violent past. Is he here to destroy the Kenshin gang, or is he here to help them? And what's the mystery behind him? His arrival throws everything into chaos.
1. The Stranger

My first fanfiction. Hope you all like.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Blood. _

_So much blood. Splattered against buildings, splashed over bodies, running thick on the ground. It was everywhere, covering everything, even his face. _

_The sounds were almost as bad as the blood. Dying men gave their last gasps, while their wives dashed outside of their homes only to start shrieking and wailing as they saw their husbands lying in their own blood. Little children stared in shock, then started screaming. Their screams burned through his ears and seared right through his brain._

_But the blood was by far the worst thing of it all. It was the essence of death. It covered him from head to toe, warm and sticky. It gushed out of the dead men, spreading into thick puddles. He hated it, loathed it, even more than the angry, stunned, heartbroken looks that the broken families gave him. Cries of "Murderer!" and a simple "Why?!" followed him as he slowly turned around, and walked into the shadows of the night, disappearing the way that he had come._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

He walked into the busy town of Tokyo, drawing curious looks from everyone he passed. It was very rare to see someone carrying swords, now that it was the Meiji era. Obviously, he was a stranger, someone who hadn't been around for a long time.

He was of an average height, but was slim, with long silver hair pulled up into a high ponytail. The right half of his face was covered by silver locks, and the curious observers could see that his eyes were covered by a black strip of cloth. This made the stranger even more peculiar - who ever heard of a blind swordsman?

He wore a black, loose jacket open over a white gi and hakamas, and used a solid, wooden walking stick to help guide his way. But the two swords at his waist drew most of the attention. On his left hip, was a full-length Japanese sword, but at his right hip was a kodachi. Again, the people wondered, what use were these swords to a blind man?

The stranger was aware of all the stares he was drawing, yet he paid it no heed. Let the people stare, if they wished. Let them whisper. After all, it all amounted to nothing. . .

"Hey mister!" The shout startled him, being so loud. And it was rather close, too. He stopped, and listened. Hurried footsteps approached from behind, slightly awkward and heavy. An middle-aged man, a merchant probably, by the faint jingling of loose coins and the lilting quality to the voice that one usually associated with salesmen.

The footsteps stopped before him, and the stranger sensed a slight lull in the racket of the town around him. Everybody had stopped what they were doing, and watched him, eager to learn something about the newcomer to their town.

"Don't you know that you're forbidden to carry swords now? It's the Meiji era, and it's been peaceful for the past ten years. There's no need for swords now..."

But the stranger did not hear the last part, as he was walking through the crowds once again. He ignored the angry shouts of the merchant, as he was lost in his own thoughts.

_Forbidden to carry swords, huh? I suppose it does seem peaceful... Even so. This new era is still not stable. These times are still troubled..._

"You think you're so tough, do you? Well, take a piece of th - yaaahhh!" The angry shout of a young boy broke through the stranger's thoughts, and he paused, turning his head in the direction of the noise. There were several muffled shouts and quite a few thuds, yet none of the passerby seemed to take any notice of the commotion.

"Ah, poor brat," a different voice sneered, "Guess your toy sword won't do much against a _real_ sword, huh? Oh well, I think I'll play with you anyway."

A strangled cry was the only reply. Even from this distance, the stranger could hear the whisper of a sword being drawn from its sheath. He stopped, concentrating on the sounds he heard. Drowning out the clutter of the busy town, he focused on the panicked, heavy breathing of a young boy, and the cruel chuckles from two - no, three men. A fourth shifted his weight, just behind the boy. There was a faint rustle of clothing as one raised a naked sword high, over the fallen boy.

The stranger gripped his wooden staff tightly, and moved so quickly, he seemed to simply disappear.

Taro grinned cruelly as he stared down at the sprawled form of the pitiful, little boy. This little brat was all loud bark, and no bite. Well, he had given Kisuke a good bruise on the head, where he had smacked him with his bokken. But even so, the brat was just a brat, and it would give Taro great pleasure to stain the ground with the boy's blood.

He slipped his sword from it's sheath, and raised it over his head with both hands. "Where should I cut him? The neck? The legs? Or maybe...right in half?" His three friends startled to chuckle, anticipating the final blow, their faces twisted into ugly grins.

"Hmmm, I know! How about I remove the arms first? That way, he won't be able to play with his toy swords!" On the ground, the boy gritted his teeth, trembling in anger. He was so weak! Too weak to defend himself. He groaned, and waited, trembling, for the slice of the sword.

Taro's smile widened slightly, and he brought down his blade. It hit with a faint thunk, the impact jarring his arm. But Taro stared with wide eyes. His sword had hit, but it hadn't struck the intended target. Instead, it was sunk deeply into a thick, wooden staff.

Slowly, Taro lifted his eyes, and gaped at the strange man who held the staff. The man had long silver hair tied back, and it covered half his face. He also had two swords tucked into his sash. But Taro smirked when he saw the black bandage around the man's eyes.

"Heh. You must be a pretty stupid guy to step in like that."

The silver-haired stranger took a step back, and lowered the staff so that it's end rested on the ground beside him. His expression was emotionless, but his voice was soft.

"Please. Leave this boy alone."

Taro stared at the stranger incredulously. This guy must be out of his mind! There was no way a blind guy could face the four of them and still live. Taro snorted, his hand tightening around the hilt of his sword.

"You got a death wish or something? Because, you're standing in my way. Why don't you just go sit in a corner or something, and let us have our fun." Taro's three friends snickered, as their leader took a step toward the boy, who was now sitting up and staring at the stranger with wide eyes.

But the stranger moved between the boy and Taro, and stood silently. Taro's eyes narrowed in anger. "Get out of the way!"

"I will not let you harm this boy," the stranger said in his soft voice, "He is only a child, and it would be pointless for you to slay him."

Taro spat on the ground before raising his sword high. "You won't move? Fine. I'll kill you, too." He narrowed his eyes, and tensed, preparing for the downward strike. But before he could even move, the silver-haired man suddenly disappeared from view.

"Wha-?" Taro didn't even have time to blink before a terrific force slammed into him -the end of a wooden staff smashing upwards into his jaw - and instantly knocked him unconscious. His three companions likewise jerked as an unseen force hit them, and collapsed to the ground. The silver-haired stranger then appeared right in front of the boy, who was even more wide-eyed than before.

"Are you all right?"

The boy's shocked expression turned to a scowl, and he refused the helping hand that the stranger offered him. He struggled to his feet, his expression full of self-disgust.

"I can't believe it," he muttered to himself. "I needed help from a blind guy with a big stick."

The stranger smiled softly at that. "You shouldn't be so ashamed of that," he said. "Everyone needs help every now and then. Even I do."

The boy snorted as he searched for his bokken. He found it near one of the unconscious men, picked it up, and slipped it around his shoulders. "Of course _you_ would need help, Mister. You're -"

"Yahiko!" An unfamiliar voice cut through the air, and the silver-haired stranger turned toward the voice, and the rapidly approaching footsteps. Two people were approaching, the one in front was smaller, and moved lightly on his feet, while the other was obviously taller, with heavier footsteps.

"Kenshin!" The boy exclaimed. "Sanosuke!"

"Are you all right, Yahiko?" The same voice asked, the footsteps coming to a stop near the boy. "When you took a little longer to return, I figured you had gotten yourself in trouble."

"Like usual," a second voice drily said. "Hey, Yahiko, who's the gray-haired guy?"

"Eh," Yahiko rubbed his head, a little embarrassed. He didn't want to admit that a blind man had to help him out against four simple thugs. "He's just came along and-"

"Heh," Sanosuke snorted. "I knew it. You got your butt kicked by these guys, and had to be saved by this weird guy. Ha!"

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko shouted, his tone angry. Yet the stranger could tell that the boy really wasn't all that upset. He smiled softly to himself as he listened to the two engage in a shouting match.

"Thank-you," the first voice said, and the stranger turned his head toward the shorter man. "Yahiko is a strong boy, but he still gets himself into trouble. I am grateful for you helping him out, that I am."

"It was no trouble," the stranger bowed his head. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Himura Kenshin."

_Himura Kenshin...!_ The stranger would've blinked if he'd been able to. But he merely turned his head in the direction of the other newcomer.

"Sagara Sanosuke," the man stated proudly, a cocky grin most likely on his face. "And you, gray-hair?"

The stranger smiled. "I am Kurosa Takeo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

I think its called a gi...

A/N: There's the first chapter! I know it's a little boring, but it serves to introduce my original character, who will be the main character of this story. I promise it'll pick up...anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. The Cursed Katana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ruruouni Kenshin.

**A/N:** Here I am again, with another chapter. I've finally figured out where this story is going now. I know the first chapter was a little boring, but it get's better from here on in. Oh, and the main character in this story is not going to be one of the manga characters, but my own original one, Takeo. Anyways, enjoy the story!

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

TWO

"Here you go," Kaoru Kamiya's voice brightly said, right in front of Takeo. He knew she was holding out a cup of tea to him, but since he couldn't see her, he had no way to take it from her. It only took her a few seconds to realize the problem. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Gomen nasai! I - uh -I'll -"

"It's all right," Takeo could hear the embarrassment in her voice, and sought to put her at ease. "Just set it down in front of me." He gave a small, encouraging smile, and listened carefully to the faint clink the cup made as it was set on the floor before him. Faint footsteps told him when she had drawn back, and he reached out to the area where the cup had been placed, and picked it up. Taking a sip, he smiled. "Lemon Ginger tea. It's very good."

"Yes, isn't it?" Kenshin's voice came from Takeo's left. "Kaoru-dono makes good tea."

"Hmph," Sanosuke could be heard snorting from his place on the other side of Kenshin. "It's the only thing she can make that actually tastes good. It's only because it's impossible to mess up tea."

"Why you ungrateful wretch!" Kaoru's voice hissed, and there was a loud thump followed by a thud as Sano hit the floor groaning. Takeo cocked his head to one side, trying to figure out what had happened. Did she just hit Sanosuke? He frowned a little in confusion. The mistress of the house usually did not pummel her boarders. But then again, the boarders usually did not insult their hosts.

"Does Kamiya-san usually. . .?" Takeo inquired, after taking another sip of tea.

"Yup," Yahiko said, matter-of-factly. He sat on Takeo's other side. "Even though she's ugly, she's pretty strong. But not as strong as me, of course."

"Oh, reeaallllyyy," came Kaoru's voice. From where it was, Takeo could tell she was standing right behind the boy. And she didn't sound too pleased. Takeo listened in wonder to the following sounds which could only be described as a good, thorough beating.

Finally, she came back, and sat down, giving a pleased sigh. Sano and Yahiko sat too, nursing their fresh lumps and bruises. Takeo realized that he'd better be very nice to the mistress of the dojo, or suffer the consequences.

Setting his empty tea cup down, he smiled in Kaoru's direction. "I thank you for allowing me stay for the night, Kamiya-san."

"Oh, it's no problem," came her cheery reply. "Though, please call me Kaoru. Kamiya-san makes me feel old."

"So, Takeo!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "How long are you staying in Tokyo?"

"Not for long, I am afraid," Takeo answered in a quiet tone. His destination loomed in his mind, dark and foreboding, and for a moment, his features grew sad. He had traveled for so long, and now, it was nearing an end. A very unhappy end.

But as soon as the sadness had come, it disappeared, his face becoming it's usual, carefully composed expression. "Why do you ask, Sano-san?"

"Well, why don't you stay with us for a while? You look like you've been traveling for a long time, and you probably could use a rest." Sanosuke's voice was friendly, but Takeo couldn't help but suspect that there was another, underlying reason for the invitation.

"Great idea," Kenshin said in an agreeable tone. "I will do his laundry also, that I will!"

"You can share a room with Kenshin," Kaoru jumped to her feet. "I'll get the bedding." As she hurried off, Takeo had a bewildered look on his face. _But I didn't even agree to anything. Oh well. They seem like nice people. And it would be nice just to relax, even if it is for a little while. . ._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_In days of the past, he was happy. In the past, he had nothing to fear, nothing to worry about. He lived in a small cottage with his father, and they were happy._

_His father was a swordsmith, forging strong and beautiful swords. Takeo watched everyday as his father melted down solid metal, poured it into a mold, and hammered it into shape. It took him a long time just to create one sword, but in the end, it was worth it. Each blade that his father forged was unique from any other, and they were well sought after by swordsmen from all around._

_Takeo watched his father, and learned, and after a while, he too, could create swords, although they were not of the quality that his father made. It was a simple life. Working all day in the hot sun, next to a roaring fire, and warm, iron tools. It was a hard life. Yet father and son were happy._

_But then that day came, when a strange black rock was discovered in a nearby field. The rock was almost solid metal, and proved to be hard and strong beyond any other metal. His father couldn't resist, and set to melting the rock down. This time, Takeo wasn't allowed to help. So he sat, and watched as his father worked day and night to create a sword from the strange black metal. _

_Rumors spread, and people gathered, curious about this new sword made from a metal never seen of before. Takeo's father finally emerged from the hut, but he was not carrying a newly-made sword. Rather, he was pale and shaken, a cold sweat broken out on his skin._

_Anxious, Takeo asked if the sword was completed. His father managed a weak nod, but there was a distant look in his eyes. "That sword . . .is cursed," he whispered, staring up into the sky. "The metal...is unlike any other metal. It's black as night, and it asorbs all light rather than reflect it. And...it's lighter than any other blade, with an edge that will never chip or crack. It's more than just a weapon of death...it's impossible to not kill with that blade."_

"_W-what do you mean, Father?" Takeo's eyes were wide, not quite understanding what his father was saying. But the older man just shook his head, and refused to say any more. He only went back in, and came out carrying a blade in a simple black sheath. He dropped it into his son's hands. "Take it away, and bury it where no one will find it. I do not want to see it again."_

_But Takeo had not done what his father commanded. He only had to unsheathe it before he was completely captivated by it. It was as long as he was tall, over four feet long, a full length katana. The blade was razor sharp, and a deep ebony that truly seemed to absorb all light. It was a magnificent weapon, a true masterpiece. On impulse, Takeo called it "Kuroshi". But in times to come, he would began to loathe the day he ever set his eyes on the sword. For it had lived up to its name...Black Death..._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

_Thousands of faceless bodies swayed all around him, of all different shapes and sizes, women, men, children. They pressed in close, seeking to crush him with their numbers. It was only a simple manner to raise his black blade of death, and it only took a mere kiss from his blade to slay them._

_Blood sprayed upwards, outwards, then froze in the air, hovering in place above the ground. Likewise, the bodies froze, faces suddenly appearing , wearing grotesque expressions of agony. Arms seemed to reach out for him, wide eyes seemed to stare accusingly right through him, huge bloody wounds gaped at him. _

_Horrified, he tried to drop the black blade, but it clung to his hand, and no matter how he tried, he could not let go of it. And then the bodies collapsed all together, their blood gushing out in an arc, flying through the air right at him. He was covered in blood, and it seemed to bury him alive in burning red liquid. _

_It was everywhere, seeping into his mouth and nose, and coating his skin like a second skin. He couldn't escape, he couldn't scream, he could only sink to the ground, choking on the metallic fluid, and hearing the screams of the dying..._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Takeo jerked awake with a choked gasp, sitting straight up. He was soaked in sweat, and his body trembled, still remembering the nightmare that plagued him every night. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to calm down.

He heard Kenshin's deep, even breathing from the other side of the room, and gave a soft sigh in relief. Thankfully, he hadn't awakened the other swordsman. For a moment, he just sat there, letting the soft night sounds calm him.

There was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep - not with that nightmare still fresh in his mind. So he rose to his feet, tucking his katana and kodachi into the left side of his obi, and padded silently over to the door. Sliding it open a ways, he slipped through before closing it behind him.

He settled down on the porch, and lifted his face up towards the night sky, letting the faint light of the moon wash over his face. His expression was sorrowful, and for a long while, he was lost in his own dark thoughts.

_My father was right. If only I had listened to him, if only I had buried that blade... Now because I ignored his wishes, I am forced to carry it with me wherever I go. I can never let it go, can never let another human get their hands on it. Father... I am sorry._

Regret lined his face, and a single tear slid down beneath the black bandages covering his eyes. He let out a great sigh, and moved his left hand to rest on the katana's sheath. For a moment, his fingers gently ran over the smooth sheath, then darted away as if they had been burned. Even now, the blade seemed to be crying out for blood.

Abruptly, he stiffened, sensing someone standing beside him. The someone sat down beside him, and was silent for a long while.

"Gomen nasai," Takeo said softly into the silence. "I must have woken you up."

"It's all right," came Kenshin's calm voice. "I don't mind. I always enjoy the night air, that I do."

Takeo's mouth curved into a small smile, and he lifted his face towards the sky once again, his silver hair blowing slightly in the night breeze. It was so quiet, so peaceful. It seemed like nature itself was resting for the night.

"You were in the Bakumatsu, weren't you?"

Despite himself, Takeo couldn't help but give a start of surprise. _How did he -?_ He lowered his head, letting his silver hair fall onto his face, covering the right half of his face, and shadowing most of the left side. "Is it that obvious?" His voice was quiet, but his tone was bitter.

"It's not hard to figure out," Kenshin spoke in a neutral tone. "A man who carries two blades, and moves with the grace and speed that only an experienced swordsman could have. You also carry a great burden - perhaps of regret and sorrow of past deeds done. You wish that it had never happened."

Takeo's head jerked around to face Kenshin, his expression one of surprise. "How can you tell that? I haven't said or done anything to reveal myself to anyone."

"I've noticed," Kenshin said dryly. "But I am good at reading people's emotions. I can tell what they are thinking and feeling, that I can."

"I should have known," Takeo sighed. "After all, does not the Hiten Misturugi Ryu depend on reading the other person in order to predict their moves? Isn't that what the Hitokiri Battousai is famous for? Reading the other person, and using that to defeat them?"

Kenshin chuckled. "True. But I am not the Hitokiri Battousai anymore. I am just a simple rurouni, that I am."

Takeo was incredulous. "How can you be like that? As Battousai, you were one of the most famous killers in the Bakumatsu - you killed hundreds of people. How can you forget that and pretend you are someone else now - someone completely different?

"No matter how I try, I cannot forget the faces of those who I've killed, nor can I get rid of their screams. Even worse, I can still feel their blood on my hands. There is no way I can rid myself of my past, Himura."

"No. That is true. One can never forget his past. Nor can one be anyone but who he is. But...one can change _what_ he is. I am no longer the Hitokiri Battousai, who kills. I am a rurouni, who uses his sword to protect those around him. In this way, I can atone for the lives that I have taken."

There was a faint rustle of clothing as Kenshin got to his feet, and padded inside, leaving Takeo to think on his own. Takeo was still, his mind mulling over the things Kenshin had said.

_Is it possible? Is there a way to atone for what I had done? But. . . what I have done is so terrible, so great... My father would never forgive me... And besides, I gave my promise to _them._ And it is about time to make good that promise. If nothing else, I must keep that promise._


	3. The Black Dart

THREE

"You sure you don't want to come, Takeo?" Sanosuke asked, as he looked back over his shoulder while he stood in the doorway. He and Kenshin were going to meet with Sano's friends. Takeo sat on the floor with a cup of tea in his right hand, while his left hand rested protectively on the two blades that were beside him.

"Hai," he answered, his voice soft. He had been quiet all morning, trying to sort out things in his mind. Kenshin's words last night had greatly confused him, as they conflicted with his own thoughts.

"Whatever," Sanosuke shrugged, and left, sliding the door shut.

Takeo lifted the cup up and drained the rest of the hot liquid in the cup. He always tried to start a day with a cup of tea. It had a calming effect, and worked to soothe away the uneasiness that the nightmares always brought with them.

A door slid open, and someone entered, alerting Takeo to their presence. "Awww man, why should I have to clean this dump anyway? It's not like I made it dirty or anything."

"Ohayoo gozaimasu, Yahiko-kun," Takeo spoke softly.

"Huh? Oh, you're still here, Mister Takeo. I thought that you'd go with Kenshin and Sano," Yahiko crossed over and sat down in front of the silver-haired swordsman.

"Iie," Takeo set down his cup. "I decided to stay here."

"Hey Mister."

"Hm?"

"Why do you carry around swords? They are outlawed, and if the police catch you, you're gonna go to jail."

Takeo gave a little chuckle. "Why, indeed? I used to have a reason, but I no longer know. All I know is that I must keep this blade"- he laid his fingers lightly on the simple black sheath that housed his katana - "from landing in the hands of any other. As for the kodachi, I only use it to defend myself. Although...I haven't had a need to draw it for quite a while, now."

"Kodachi? Is that the short sword?" Takeo could hear Yahiko moving closer to the two blades, probably looking at them with great curiousity.

"Hai. It's a cross between a katana and a wakizashi. It's shorter length provides a very good base for defense."

"That's pretty cool. But what did you mean by keeping that katana from 'landing in the hands of any other?' Is that sword a special one?"

"Iie." Takeo's voice suddenly grew hard, making Yahiko draw back in surprise. "It is nothing special. It is a cursed blade."

"Huh?" Yahiko would've pressed for more answers, but Kaoru's yell pulled him away.

"Yahiko! Get your scrawny self in here, or you're gonna have to clean the dojo all by yourself for three weeks!"

Yahiko got to his feet, grumbling something about Miss Ugly, and forgetting all about the strange katana. He hurriedly left, leaving the silver-haired swordsman to himself. Takeo remained still for a long moment after the boy left, his expression somewhat hard. Finally, he rose, tucking his blades into his obi, and making his way outside. Perhaps some fresh air would brighten his mood.

_What am I doing here? _He wondered, slightly confused._ Why am I still here, in this place? I know that I should not be here, that I cannot be here, yet I still remain. I know that if I stay, I will be endangering these people. _

He tilted his head up, letting the sun shine on his face. For a long while, he didn't move, listening to the gentle sounds of nature, and feeling the soft wind blow his hair and clothing about. He had always loved nature, even as a child. It never failed to soothe the turmoil that was never far away in his mind.

_Perhaps,_ he thought, _it is because they represent the things that I do not have. Things that I have given up long ago...things that I have always yearned for. Friendship . . . compassion. . .even . . . love. . ._

"Kurosa-san?" Kaoru's hesitant voice broke Takeo out of his thoughts, and he turned toward the sound of her voice.

"Nani?"

"Ano...you aren't busy right now, are you?"

"I suppose not," Takeo cocked his head a little, a little curious. What did she want with him?

"Oh, good!" Her voice abruptly lost all of its hesistation, and became a cheery, slightly bossy tone. "Then you can come shopping with me! I need to get a lot of things, and it'll be quite heavy! Since Kenshin and Sano are out, and Yahiko's practicing his kenjustu, you're the only one left - and I'm very glad you're being so helpful!"

"...eh?" Was all that came out of Takeo, as he sweatdropped. Since when did he agree to go shopping with her? He personally hated shopping, with all the crowded markets and pushy people, and chaotic noise. It annoyed him to no end, especially with all the noise assaulting his sensitive hearing.

"Well, don't just stand there," Kaoru called from some distance away. "Come on!"

Takeo sighed, and trudged in her direction. He ended up walking right into a post, since he couldn't see, and she had to come back and peel him off of the ground. "Eheheheh, gomen nasai! I forgot about...well, you know..." He could picture the cheesy grin on her face, and sighed again.

"Ii desu, Kaoru-san." Takeo smiled softly. This was going to be loads of fun, he could tell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh no!" Kaoru cried, her voice alive with alarm. Takeo went rigid, a hand going to his kodachi, fearing that something had just happened. He listened carefully, trying to pick out any sounds that represented a threat.

"I forgot the tofu!"

Takeo slumped, and if his hands hadn't been full of fresh produce, he would've rubbed his temples in exasperation. _How does Kenshin ever do it?_ _How can he ever manage living with this girl?_

He heard her footsteps take off in a new direction, and managed, with great difficulty, to follow after her. It was hard to pick out her soft footfalls admist a loud, chaotic market center. Nevertheless, he managed to stay on her heels, weaving in between hurrying people, and narrowly avoiding collisions.

"Ah! Here we are!" As she bought her tofu, Takeo suddenly became aware of several feet marching in his direction. He frowned, concentrating. _Several of them...less than a dozen, but more than a few. They're firm, no hesitation, and slightly heavy...and they're moving close together. Could it be..._

"The police!" Kaoru exclaimed. "W-what do you want? W-why are you here?" Several men surouned them, and the air grew heavy with tension.

"You," came a low, confident voice. "You with the swords."

"Eh? Me?" Takeo questioned. Inside, he was slightly uneasy, but to all outward appearances, he was completely unfazed. Still holding the bags of groceries, he turned to face the police.

"Yeah, you," another voice said sarcastically. "I don't see anyone else wearing swords around here."

Takeo could sense the hostility coming off of them in waves, and he realized that they were just looking for trouble. Though, he supposed, they did have a legible reason for arresting him.

"Don't you know there's a sword ban here in Tokyo, Mister?"

"Of course he doesn't!" Kaoru exclaimed, her voice overly loud. "He's new around here, and-"

"Yes, I am aware," Takeo interrupted her, his tone perfectly calm.

"Aha!" A triumphant police man cried. "So you're willingly going against the law! You are under arrest! Your swords will immediately be placed under police custody - and you've got a fine looking katana there. My blade is getting a little old...it's time for a replacement, I think..."

Takeo sighed inwardly. He really didn't feel like this right now. There was no way he could get himself arrested, because then his katana would be confiscated for sure. And there was definitely no way that he could let that cursed blade leave his side and end up in the hands of another man.

"Oh come on," Kaoru was pleading, "just leave him be. Can't you see that he's blind? How can he cause any harm?"

"All the more reason to remove those pretty swords from him," sneered a policeman. "Come on, boys. This'll be an easy one. And perhaps the pretty lady can give us some entertainment after, ne?"

Snickers and taunting replies came from the corrupt policeman, and Kaoru gave a horrified gasp. "Why you filthy beasts! You better understand just who you're talking to! I'm the assistant master of the Ka-"

"Kaoru." Takeo set down the groceries and stepped in front of her. He faced the policeman, his left hand closing around his kodachi's sheath. "Please. I do not want any trouble."

"Heh heh, too bad." Several faint whispers of steel against steel alerted Takeo to the drawing of several swords. He frowned, and remained very still, concentrating on the sounds all around him. He drowned out the sounds of a crowded market, and zoomed in on the sounds of the men breathing before him. He could sense Kaoru behind him, as her breathing was quick and anxious. Then one of the police men shifted a foot forward, warning Takeo of the oncoming attack.

His hand tightened on his kodachi's hilt, and then the police man burst into a frenzy of motion. He whipped his blade back, holding it over his head in both hands, as he charched toward the silver-haired swordsman.

"Hyaaaaahhhhh!" He brought it down so fast, the blade was only a blur of motion. Yet it's path was abruptly halted with a dull clang. Takeo had stopped it with his drawn kodachi.

Kaoru gasped behind him, and the police man only growled, drawing back a few steps. "I do not wish to fight," Takeo said evenly. "I will ask you only this once: draw back and leave."

"Heh," the police man chuckled coldly. "You blocked it once; that was a lucky move. But you won't be able to stop it again! Grrrrrraaaahhhh!" He charged again, this time his blade drawn back to the side, attempting to slice Takeo in half.

Takeo zoned in on the whoosh the blade made as it sliced through the air, and moved his own Kodachi to block it. The second the other man's blade was halted, Takeo spun in and shot a foot up into the man's jaw in a powerful kick. The man dropped to the ground without uttering a sound, thoroughly unconsious.

The remaining police officers were frozen in shock, and Takeo took advantage of their surprise. Sheathing his kodachi, he swept though the midst of them, and laid them down using only a single blow each.

Kaoru stared at him with wide eyes. His movements were fairly fast, although considerably slower than Kenshin's. But they were so graceful, it was almost as if he was soaring through the air. It was almost like he was...dancing.

He drove into one man's face with an open palm, while twisting to once side in order to kick another in the gut. He swept to the next two, and had knocked them out with one hit before the first two hit the ground. The last man he took out with an elbow in the side of the head. It was over in a matter of seconds, and Kaoru could only stare.

"We should go, Kaoru-san," Takeo's voice broke into her stunned daze. He was standing in front of her, holding the large bag of groceries. "Are you all right?"

"Oh! Ah...hai!" She nodded her head vigorously, and turned to go. But she gazed back at the motionless police men, then back at Takeo with new respect in her eyes. "How - how did you do that?"

"Hm?" Takeo was walking slightly behind her, listening carefully to where she placed her footsteps.

"You know, take out all those men even when you're blind. That's incredible!"

"If you say so," Takeo murmured. For a moment, he seemed preoccupied, like his mind was somewhere else. Then he suddenly smiled, perking up. "That was Dansu no Shizen."

"Dansu no Shizen?" Kaoru repeated in a wondering tone. "Is that a sword style? Like Kenshin's Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu?"

"It wasn't," Takeo replied. "It originally was an unarmed way of combat that has been passed down through my family. But my...grandfather found away to adapt it to using a sword. It turned out that it makes a very unique sword style."

"Dansu no Shizen, hm?" Kaoru mused. She gave a gentle sigh. "It's beautiful." Takeo's smile turned sorrowful, and he didn't answer her. The rest of the walk back to the dojo was silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A figure crouched in a tree, completely hidden from view by the thick foliage. He stared intently at the two people entering the dojo, watching as they unpacked from a shopping trip. The girl made a comment, and the silver-haired man gave a soft smile in return.

The figure frowned, and hissed, "He seems to be enjoying himself. Perhaps he has forgotten; I shall refresh his memory."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Takeo gave a sigh of relief as he stepped outside. Kaoru could be a slave driver. She had made him hold the heavy bag for what seemed like hours while she unpacked it one item at a time. Now that that was over with, he could take a breather.

He leaned against the wall, and listened to cicadas. They never seemed to be silent, whether it was day or night.

Suddenly, a faint whisper carried by the wind made him straighten in alarm, only to feel a thin ribbon of pain slice across his cheek and to hear a thud right next to his ear. Takeo froze in shock, feeling blood drip down his face. Slowly, he reached a trembling hand to the side of his face.

His hand brushed against a thin object sticking in the wall, and he pulled it out. Turning it over in his hands, he realized that it was a dart. His face draining of all color, he froze, listening for any body being around.

There was nothing but the light afternoon wind blowing across the yard.

He had to know something. Clutching the dart tightly, he rushed into the dojo. "Kaoru-san?"

"Yes, Takeo?" She came into the room, her footsteps light and happy. He was a little taken back by her use of his first name, but quickly shook it off.

"Is this . . . .black?" He held out the dart in his hand.

"Hai...Takeo! You're bleeding!" Her footsteps hurried toward him, anxious and surprised. Takeo stood rooted to the spot, his already pale face going whiter.

_Black. That can only mean that it is them. This dart...I don't have much time left. I've got to leave before they - _

A sudden rush of footsteps broke into his thoughts, and he turned toward the door at Kaoru's surprised cry.

"Kenshin! Sano! You're ba - Who's that?" Her voice went from delighted to suspicious.

"Ah, Kaoru - dono," came Kenshin's slightly nervous voice. Takeo closed his fingers around the dart, hiding it from view, and wiped the blood off of his cheek. "This is Megumi." Takeo turned, and silently left the room, drowning out Kenshin and Sano's voices as they tried to explain to an irate Kaoru why they had brought a strange woman to her dojo.

_My time...is up._


	4. The Obiwabanshu

**A/N: **Wow, this was fun. I got bored of studying for final exams and decided to write another chapter. Turned out longer than planned, but whatever. So, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think.

* * *

FOUR 

"There you are, Sano!" Takeo leaned just inside the door, listening as a young man ran up to Sano, Kenshin, and the woman, Megumi. He had started listening in after Kaoru had stormed off in a huff, because Megumi had flirted with Kenshin. At any other times, her jealousy would've caused Takeo to give a soft smile, but now, not even that could penetrate the deep uneasiness that resided in his mind.

He would miss these people. His stay had been short, but it was long enough for him to see that they acted kind of like a dysfunctional family. Kaoru was the mistress of the house, who wasn't afraid to smack anyone who annoyed her. Yahiko was the loud little brother, who would grow up to be a fine young man. Sano was kind of like an older brother, a freeloader who usually made everyone pay his bills for him. And Kenshin. He was watching over them all, a patient guardian. Like the father of the family.

"I've been looking all over for you!" The newcomer panted. "Finally found you!"

"Hey, Shu," came Sano's lazy drawl. "What's going on? Thought you were taking Gin and the others to the doctor."

_Doctor? Wonder what happened._

"They're all right," came Shu's hasty reply. "But that's not what I came for - I've got some bad news! You've gotta follow me!" He took off, with everyone following him.

_Now's my chance. I can leave without them trying to stop me. It's for the better._

Takeo turned away from the door. Picking up his katana, which was lying against the wall, he slipped it into his obi next to the kodachi. He left the dojo, pausing just before it. Giving it a last, backwards glance, he offered a mournful smile.

"Gomen nasai," he whispered. "But I can no longer stay." His left hand clenched into a fist around the black dart, and with a grim, tight look on his face, he hurried away from the dojo.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A large crowd was gathering, staring all at one place, where a few men lay dead. It was obvious that they were murdered, but the rising whispers within the crowd showed that no one really knew who was responsible. Megumi, Kenshin, and Sano pushed to the front, and stared down at the bodies, their faces grim.

"Those were Kanryu's guys, weren't they," Sano said, referring to the rich, powerful man that Megumi had just fled from. "The ones that jumped you earlier." He and Kenshin had come to the beautiful woman's aid, and had been able to make her pursuers flee.

"It's horrible, that it is," came Kenshin's quiet voice. His violet eyes were narrowed at the scene.

"This is how Kanryu operates," Megumi explained quietly. "Once something or someone is no longer useful to him, he disposes of it...or the person."

Kenshin suddenly gave a start, having glimpsed something in crowd.

"What is it?" Sano questioned. For a moment, Kenshin did not answer, having locked gazes with a certain man. A tall man, wearing a long cut with an overturned collar. As the two men stared at each other, Megumi suddenly caught sight of something that made her blood run cold.

"Kanryu!!" She cried. Sano looked to where she stared, and gave a small nod. "That's him all right. Hey, Kenshin. The one on the left with the glasses is Kanryu Takeda."

"And who is the one to his right, I ask?" Kenshin was looking at the tall man who was right beside the glasses-wearing Kanryu, whom Megumi was starting to tremble at.

"Dunno," Sano shrugged. "Maybe he's the Chief of his army or something."

"N-no," Megumi noticed who they were talking about. "Th-that's the Okashira!"

"Hm?"

"He's the leader of a group of ninja called the Oniwaban-shu. Just before the beginning of the Meiji era, he became the Okashira of the Edo-based Oniwaban-shu...at the age of fifteen! That man is a genius...Aoshi Shinomori!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you." Takeo listened as the waitress set down the bowl before him, and waited until she left before he lifted the chopsticks. He was nearly at the edge of town, and decided to stop for a quick meal before he left Tokyo.

He didn't feel like eating - in fact, it was the last thing he felt like doing. But...he wanted to stay in Tokyo as long as possible. He couldn't stop thinking about the friendly people with whom he had stayed for a while. They had been really nice, and it had been the first time in a long time that someone had actually cared for him. He had been a complete stranger, and yet they took him in and gave him a place to stay and food to eat.

How could they care so much? He had been the Bakumatsu, had killed hundreds of people. He was a murderer, and yet they still treated him like a normal human being. He sighed, lowering his head.

_I don't understand. Why? _

'_I am a Rurouni who uses his sword to protect those around him. In this way, I can atone for the lives that I have taken.'_

_It doesn't work that way! _Takeo set down his chopsticks and rested his head in his hands. He couldn't understand it. There was no way to bring back the hundreds he had slain, no way to reunite broken families with their slain husbands, fathers, and sons. He had committed a horrible sin, and for that he deserved to die.

But...

_I'm not ready to die._

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Sano, Kenshin, and Megumi returned to the dojo, and met with Kaoru, who had a strange expression on her face. If they didn't know better, they would say she was hatching a scheme for something.

As they entered, she glared daggers at Megumi who was hanging on to Kenshin's arm while giving him sly glances, while Kenshin frowned and looked around.

"Where's Takeo?"

Kaoru looked surprised. She had forgotten all about the silver-haired swordsman, but now she realized that she hadn't seen him around all afternoon.

"I - I don't know. Maybe he went out."

"Most likely went to find some ...entertainment," Sano suggested with a smirk. Kaoru gasped and smacked Sano hard.

"He's not the type to do something like that!"

"You never know..." Sano grew a sly look. Out of no where a dark blur leapt onto Sano and clamped its teeth onto his head.

"Don't say such horrible things about Takeo!" Yahiko exclaimed. "He's not like you, Sano, who's always thinking dirty thoughts!"

"Eehh? Who says I think dirty thoughts all the time, ne brat?" Sano pulled Yahiko off his head by the back of his shirt, and held the boy in front of him. The two glared daggers at each other, ready to go at it.

"Takeo will probably return later," Kenshin said, a small frown passing over his face. "But for now, we should get to work. We need to know more about Kanryu."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Takeo stood at the edge of town, facing the path that would lead him away from Tokyo, away from the nicest people he had ever met, and toward something big, dark and ugly which he absolutely dreaded with every fiber in his being.

He knew he had to go. He knew that it was his destiny. It was a promise that he had made, long ago. And Kurosa Takeo always kept his word.

But...

He was so close. Closer than he had ever been for the past seven years. He could sense it just out of his reach, and for the first time in nearly eleven years, he felt alive. He actually wanted to live, to take in the joy of just being alive.

Ever since he had lifted up Kuroshi, that horrid, black monster of a blade, he had lost all meaning of life. He had killed so much, not just other people, but he had killed his heart. He had forgotten what it was to love and be loved, what it was just to _live._ He had become nothing more than an empty shell, who only lived from day to day and just wished to die.

But now, he was so close. He didn't quite understand it, but when he was with those friendly people, he felt a little more...human.

_So now I have a choice to make. _

For a moment, Takeo just stood there. Then, a small smile crossed his features. It wasn't much of a choice really. For the first time in many, many years, he actually wanted to live. So he turned, and started walking back into Tokyo.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What is he thinking?!" The dark figure hissed, watching as the silver-haired swordsman turned away and walked back into town. "Doesn't he know what will happen now?"

With a frustrated growl, the man slipped from the tree and landed lightly on the ground. Stepping into the shadows cast by a nearby building, he seemed to disappear from view. "He should have just gone. Now things will become difficult."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Three figures came to a stop before the dojo. One was huge, one was small, and third was tall, with a mask over his face.

"We're here. We're going to attack as planned, right? Hyottoko! Hannya!"

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

Takeo stopped, and frowned. Something was not right. He felt uneasy, like something was about to happen. And he know it wasn't just from the choice he had made. It was something else, like someone was in danger.

Abruptly, without warning, he broke into a run. It was a good thing it was evening, as there wasn't very many people out on the streets. He couldn't imagine running into someone head-on. That would hurt.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

There were calmly sitting down, discussing plans and strategies to help get Megumi out of the clutches of the evil Kanryu, when suddenly the wall was blown right in.

Everyone acted like they just had an heart-attack, jumping up and staring with wide eyes at the new entrance to the dojo.

"They're here! They're at the gate!"

But before they could do much more than pull themselves together, a huge man with weird buckteeth came into view, and bellowed, "Hand over Megumi! If you do it now, maybe we'll letcha go!"

Yeah, right.

"It's the Obiwaban-shu, that they are," Kenshin stated.

"Just one of them!" cried the huge, buck-toothed man. "I am the great Hyottoko!"

"Hyottoko, huh?" Sano was unfazed. "Such a cute name for a blob like you. I'd change it."

The huge man let out a angry growl. "Come on! Which of you'll fight first, huh? I'll take on all of you at the same time!"

"Heh," snorted Sano. "This guy is just a brute. I'll take care of him, Kenshin."

"Keep in mind that he is Obiwaban-shu, Sano. This will be no easy fight, that it won't."

"What the hell do I care!" Sano cried, forming a fist with his right hand. "I'm gonna beat this guy and make him tell me everything about that opium that killed my friend!" With that said, Sano charged in. He dealt the buck-tooth man a terrific blow, but the large man seemed unaffected for the most part.

"Why, thanks for stepping right in," he sneered. Sano only had time for a confused _huh?_ before the man struck his buckteeth together, creating a spark that turned into a torrent of flame. Sano was completely engulfed in fire.

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko cried out in alarm.When the fire died down, Sano was still standing, but he was burnt rather badly on his right leg. He was breathing heavily.

"You almost got me, you fat tub of lard," he grated.

"Still alive?" The so-called tub of lard growled. "Lessee how you can do with a burnt leg!"

"Teeheeheehee," a small figure cackled. He sat of the roof of the dojo, watching his comrade with the buck teeth. "No one can beat Hyottoko! He has a sack of oil in his stomach, and flint for teeth! "Hyottoko" means man of flame, and no one can escape his flames! Teeheeheehee!"

A faint whisper alerted everyone to Kenshin, who had just drawn his sword. He looked evenly at Hyottoko. "Your current opponent is me, that it is."

"Nope." The big man shook his head. "I've gotta finish off this one first. But don't worry. I'll burn you up next."

"Burn?" came Kenshin's low, even voice. "Your parlor tricks won't touch a hair on my head, that it won't."

"What...are...you...calling..._**parlor tricks**!_" A huge stream of fire erupted from his mouth and shot toward Kenshin. Kenshin didn't move from his spot, but began to twirl his sword. Slowly at first, then it picked up speed as it spun around in front of him. Soon, it was just a blur.

"He's whirling the sakabato around like...like he's got a shield!" shouted Yahiko from the sidelines. He watched in amazement as the fire hit Kenshin's makeshift shield, and split, flowing beside him in two streams.

"**_Fool_**!" Hyottoko roared. "How long can you hold out against my fire? Let's see how you do with _this_ parlor trick!!" He shot more and more flame at Kenshin, increasing the amount as he tried to burn down the swordsman. But Kenshin's twirling blade was more than enough to block the flames.

"Hn. You don't know Kenshin like I do," came Sano's voice. "He might fight with a sword, but's he much more than a swordsman."

At that moment, the streams of fire ended, and Hyottoko looked nervous, sweat beading his forehead. _I'm out of oil?!_

"And this..." Kenshin dispelled the rest of the flames with a final spin of his sword, "...is all your parlor trick can do?"

Hyottoko was breathing heavily, but he wasn't finished yet. He pulled a big barrel from his back. "I'm not done with you yet!"

Kaoru gasped. "He's trying to refill himself with more oil!!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

He was certain now. He wasn't sure what, but he knew something was happening to his friends. He still was a distance a way, but he had the gut feeling that something bad was happening.

Friends.

It surprised him. Heconsidered them his ...friends. Something he never really had. Did they think of him the same way? Did they consider him their friend as well?

He wasn't sure, but he definitely wasn't going to let them get hurt.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Piece of cake!" Sano stood back, and watched as Hyottoko hit the ground with a loud thud. Kenshin gave him a smile.

Megumi, who had been watching silently from the side all this time, was stunned. These guys were strong! But would they be strong enough to go against Kanryu?

Kaoru ran up. "Are you guys all right?"

"I'm all right, that I am," Kenshin smiled brightly. "But Sano is covered in burns and scratches. It's almost like the other guy won..."

"You wanna say that again?!" Sano raged.

"What should we do with this guy?" Kaoru wondered, staring down at the motionless form of buck-tooth man.

"Dunno," Sano shrugged, forgetting his anger.

As they wondered about it, a certain small man on the roof was in a mix of shock and anger. "Hyottoko was beaten so easily! How could they do that! That mean's we've failed our leader again!" Then the little man's eyes fell on a certain woman. Megumi Takani. "It's her fault! If she hadn't run away..." he gritted his teeth, and lifted up a hand, which held small metal pieces. "I don't know why Kanryu wants you so badly, but after what you've done to me...you'll pay!"

"Die!" He flicked several metal things towards her. Kenshin's head snapped around, and he shouted out a warning. But he was too far away to do anything. Kaoru, who was right next to Megumi, instinctively pushed the other woman away. But in doing so, she left herself wide open.

Kenshin and Sano watched in horror as sharp metal things flew straight toward her. There was nothing they could do. Even with his amazing speed, Kenshin wouldn't be able to make it in time. He was too far away.

A black and white blur rushed from nowhere, and stopped right in front of Kaoru in time to take several metal shards in an upraised arm. Kaoru stared with wide eyes.

"T-takeo?" she gasped.

"You should be more careful, Kaoru-san," he said calmly, without turning to face her. He turned his attention to his arm, which now had several metal shards embedded in it. Running his other hand over his arm, he managed to pick out all the pieces.

"Takeo! What are you doing here!?"

"Are you all right, Takeo?"

"Hmph. So you decided to show up."

_Are they...concerned about me? Do they really care?_

"Takeo, you baka!" Kaoru cried from behind, smacking him on the head. His mouth dropped open in surprise, and a hand went to the newly formed bump. Why did she just-

"You don't go around getting injured by jumping in front of flying weapons!"

"Serves him right," Sano drawled.

"I-" Takeo didn't have anything to say, because he realized, that they truly were worried about him. They cared what happened to him. And to him, that meant a whole lot. He smiled, and spoke softly. "Arigato..."

Abruptly, he fell to his knees, suddenly weak and lightheaded. There were shouts of alarm, and a strange buzzing filled his ears, drown out all other sounds. Without his hearing, he was lost in a world of darkness, where he felt numb and disjointed.

"Teeheeheehee!" A little man jumped down to the ground. "He'll be gone in an hour. Or less."

"Y-you poisoned him!" Yahiko shouted in horror.

"Poisoned Rasenbyo! This is the real specialty of Beshimi of the Oniwaban-shu! Teeheehee!" The little man cackled. "Now I'm going to take out the lot of you. And I'll start with the red-headed- huh?" Beshimi looked around, suddenly realizing that Kenshin was nowhere in sight.

If he looked up, he would've see the swordsman descending at a fearsome rate. But of course, he never did, and so never knew what hit him. He was out of it as soon as the sakabato hit him, and was stretched out on the ground utterly senseless.

Then another man appeared at the scene. He landed lightly next to the fallen Beshimi. He was tall, and wore a strangely-coloured outfit. But the most distinguishing thing about him was the mask he wore. It completely covered his face with a hideous, gargoyle-ish look.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, and his hand tightened around the hilt of his sword. But the strange masked man held out a hand.

"Stop."

Kenshin had a faintly surprised look on his face.

"I understand that all attempts to recover Megumi Takani tonight will be futile. I merely wish to recover my two comrades and report to the Okashira."

"As you were the only ones with ambitions to fight, we do not object. However, we will need an antidote for Takeo from the little one," Kenshin said, referring to the little man.

"You are our enemy. I owe you no such thi - wait. You said Takeo?" The masked man's eyes went to the silver-haired swordsman, who was on hands and knees, trembling violently from the effects of the poison.

His eyes widened. "No! It can't be," he whispered. _Long silver hair tied back, two swords...but with no mask, and he had bandaging over his eyes. Could it really be? _His eyes zoomed in on the long black sheath tucked into Takeo's obi. _That undoubtedly is Kuroshi, so would this mean...?_

"Takeo?" He raised his voice, his eyes on the fallen swordsman.

In his daze, Takeo thought he heard a familiar voice, and struggled to lift his head. It was hard, but he heard the voice call again, and he choked out a stunned reply.

"H-Hannya? I-is...is that you?" Takeo tried to move, but the effort proved too much. He collapsed, unconsious.

"It's been a long time," the masked man said almost to himself.

"What? You know each other?" Yahiko asked in stunned surprise. The masked man did not answer, but dug into Beshimi's clothing and pulled out a small vial. He tossed it to Kenshin. "Here. Give this to Takeo. And tell him that I owe him no longer. My debt is paid in full." With that said, Hannya picked up his two comrades, and leapt onto the roof of the dojo, then disappeared from view.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"How is he?" Kenshin asked Megumi, who actually was a doctor. She was surprised at how fast the antidote worked. Takeo was no longer in danger, but was stable, and would probably wake up the next day.

"He is fine," She answered, looking down on the pale face of the silver-haired swordsman. She had removed the black bandages around his eyes, and now stared at the young, flawless face before her. He was quite handsome, but she wondered how he had become blind. She saw no injury to the eyes that she could see, and when she lifted up his eyelids to see his pupils, she saw an amazing green color.

Just who was Kurosa Takeo? He somehow knew Hannya, one of the Obiwban-shu, and he carried a strange sword which he refused to let go of. He had it in a unbreakable grip in his hand, and when she had tried to remove it, his grip had only tightened, and a look of distress had crossed his sleeping face.

"That is good," Kenshin nodded, and left the room. It was at that moment that Kaoru came rushing up, looking uneasy.

"Kenshin, there's someone strange at the door. They're asking for Takeo."

"Hm?" Kenshin followed her to the door, where a dark figure waited. He was dressed in loose, black clothing, which covered him completely, save for his dark eyes. He had a blade in a sheath across his back, and those dark eyes were incredibly intense.

"Himura Kenshin," the man said when he saw the red-headed swordsman walk up. Kenshin hid his surprise at the man knowing his name.

"What do you want?" Kenshin's tone was neutral.

"I am here to see Kurosa Takeo."

"He is unavailable at the moment."

"Oh?" The man's eyes narrowed.

"Hai. He was...injured."

"Too bad," the man murmured. "Do you know when he will be able to see me? It is very important."

"He should be up tomorrow," Kenshin said.

"Very well. I shall wait here then." The man's tone was not questioning, it was stating a fact. His dark eyes burned into Kenshin's, and the red-haired swordsman knew at once that this man was dangerous. He didn't know what he wanted with Takeo, but he knew it would be wise to just let the man do what he wished...for now.

"All right," Kenshin stepped aside. As the men entered the dojo, he smiled grimly beneath the black mask that hid his face.

_Kurosa Takeo. You have just made the biggest mistake in your life._


	5. Spilled Secrets

**A/N:** Chapter five is here! There's not much action in this chapter, but Takeo finally tells most of the story about his past. You'll get to see just what is going on with Takeo. I didn't want to spill the beans yet, but it just happened that way. At least you'll understand what's going on now...

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

FIVE

"Nnnngghh," Takeo let out a low moan, grimacing in his sleep as he dreamed. Megumi sat at his side, while the others all sat in another room, along with the man who had come to see Takeo. No one spoke, and the tension was thick in the air. They waited, in heavy silence, for the silver-haired swordsman to wake up.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_It had been a day that started off bright and sunny, and ended with cold, pouring rain._

_Takeo's father was working in the forge like usual, working on a pair of daggers, while Takeo was lying in the grass outside, staring up at the blue sky, and watching the clouds float past._

_He had been laying there for quite a while, when there were soft footfalls, and several shadows fell across the boy. Takeo blinked, sat up, and stared at the several samurai standing in front of him. Their faces were grim, and their hands rested on the hilts of their swords._

_The thirteen year old boy was frightened, but he didn't show it. He looked up at them, and asked, "Why are you here?"_

"_We need to speak to your father, boy. Where is he?" Takeo leapt to his feet immediately, and rushed toward the forge, shouting as he went. But the samurai got there before him._

"_Father, father! There are some men outside that want to see you - and they're all carrying swords!"_

"_Hm?" His father looked up at the distant cry of his son, and brushed a lock of gray hair out of his eyes. Unlike his son's, his hair had been black, but hard-work and a life of stress had turned it prematurely gray. It wasn't a shining silver like Takeo's, but a dull, ugly gray. _

_The minute the samurai stepped inside, Takeo's father went rigid, his eyes narrowed, and he started to tremble. He knew what they were here for. They were here to take him away, to force him to fight in the war._

_Everyone knew of the war that was taking place, especially in Kyoto. Kyoto was the place of the most bloodiest battles of all. And now, here he was, a swordsmith, about to be asked to commit the most horrible act on earth - to take the life of another human being._

"_No," he said before any of the samurai could speak. "I know what you're going to ask me, and I tell you, no."_

"_You have no choice," a samurai spoke up evenly. He was older than the others, and his face was worn and weary. His eyes, no matter how he tried to hide it, where sad, like he had seen too much in his life. _

"_Father!" Takeo ran into the room. One of the samurai scowled, and swung his sheathed sword at the boy, intending to knock him right back out the door. But Takeo just merely bent his body backwards, and let the sheath pass over his body. Then he righted himself, and pushed through the rest of the samurai, moving quickly so that they couldn't touch him._

_He stopped in front of his father, and looked up, worry on his face. "Father, what's going on? Why are they here?"_

_Takeo's father was staring at his son, stunned by how the boy had just moved. "Where did you learn that?"_

"_Huh?" Takeo frowned a little, then brightened. "Oh! From Grandfather! When he visited last year, he showed me his own style, Dansu no Shizen! It's really cool!"_

_His father's frown deepened. "Takeo, I forbid you from doing anything that has to do with that style, ever again. Do you understand me?"_

"_But-" Takeo stared in shock._

"_Do you understand me?" His father's voice had never been that hard, that stern._

"_H-hai." Takeo bowed his head._

"_Good." Takeo's father turned his head toward the samurai. "As for you, I stand by my answer. Nothing can nor will make me fight in this war." That said, he turned back to his work._

"_Very well." The oldest of the samurai sighed heavily. He really hated to do this, but this was war, and it was necessary. "Then we will take the boy."_

"_What?!" Takeo's father whirled around, his face having gone completely white with shock. Another samurai had reached forward, and grabbed Takeo, easily restraining the struggiling boy._

"_It is for the best," the samurai shrugged. "Besides, he is young, and can be trained how to kill much more effectively than an adult."_

_The group turned, and started to leave, ignoring the cries of the old blacksmith, and the desperate screams of the boy. They had got what they wanted, and that was all that they mattered. Another sword to fight in the battle - to kill, and to be killed._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"_No!" _Takeo jerked upright, breathing heavily as rivulets of sweat trickled down his face. It took him a moment to realize that it was a dream of the past, and not happening right now. Still, it was only a small comfort, as he knew that he was not yet out of trouble.

"Takeo-san?" He turned to the soft voice, and suddenly realized something. His eyes were uncovered.

"Bandages! Where's my bandages?!" He started feeling around anxiously, greatly relieved that he had kept his eyes closed due to habit.

"Here," he felt something drop into his lap. With a sigh of gratitude, he picked them up, and expertly wrapped them around his eyes.

"Why do you cover them?" The woman, Megumi, asked curiously. "They look perfectly normal. In fact, I couldn't tell the difference."

Takeo didn't answer, but he was alarmed that she had seen his eyes. And she was a doctor, yet. He struggled to his feet, only to sway precariously, as his weakened legs threatened to give out. Megumi gave a harsh scolding sound, and hurried to support him.

"If there wasn't someone to see you right now, I'd make you stay in bed," she murmured. Takeo stiffened.

"Someone to see me?"

"Hai. And he's rather strange, I might say. Dressed all in black, with only his eyes showing. Quite cold eyes, too..."

Takeo didn't hear the rest of her musings, as he had broke free from her grip, and slid the doors open. He was completely unaware that he was dressed in his loose, white sleeping robes, or that his long silver hair was untied and flowing down his back. No, all that was far from his mind.

The only thing he was focusing on was the strange, darkly-clad man that had just risen from his spot against the wall. Kenshin in the others were against the opposite wall, carefully keeping an uneasy eye on him. Now, they all watched intently as the two men, the stranger and Takeo, slowly walked toward each other.

There was complete and utter silence as the two approached each other. Noet even their footsteps or their breathing could be heard. Finally, they stopped about six feet from each other. A moment of silence.

Then, "You are looking well, Takeo."

Takeo didn't reply, and was silent for a moment. When he did speak, his voice was low, and even, and it had a tone that neither of the Kenshin-gumi had heard him use before. It was much like the tone that Kenshin used when he was serious, and fighting strong opponents.

"Why have you come here?"

"Oh, but I think you know," the man in black said in a low, velvety voice. "Am I right?"

Takeo's face hardened. "I know why you have come, but why have you come _here_? I thought that your rule is to never involve other people."

"Oh, that rule still stands, Takeo. However, I am here to give you one last chance." The man's eyes narrowed considerably. "I want to know what you are thinking, Takeo. Just what is running through your mind that you make such a foolish choice?"

Takeo was silent for a long while, during which he did not move. He stood a little hunched, weak and pale, sweat beading his forehead. Then, abruptly, he straightened, and it was if strength had suddenly flooded his body. His head was high, shoulders thrown back, and his stance was strong and steady. His presence seemed to swell and fill the room with his confidence.

"You know why I left, Kurayami-san, and you know what I wished to find. I will say this: I think I have found what I was looking for."

"That's it?!" The man in black was incredulous. "You turn your back from us, from your own _promise_, even when you know the consequences, just for _this_? Just because you _think_ you found something?!"

"That's right." A small smile played about Takeo's mouth.

"I cannot believe this!" The man, Kurayami, threw up his hands. "Takeo, I _beg_ you to understand. Come back to us, forget about this - this _thing,_ whatever it is."

"I'm sorry, Kurayami-san. I have made up my mind. I no longer want to have a place with you people. I no longer have a need to serve you."

"Do you _want_ to die?!"

Takeo let out a laugh. It was a amused laugh that was somehow cold and light-hearted at the same time. "It was good seeing you, Kurayami-san. I would say come again, but I have the feeling that the next time we meet, it won't be a very warm encounter."

The man in black sighed, and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, they were ice-cold and hard as diamond. "I have come and given you the last warning, Kuroshi. You did not listen, and now you have exposed yourself to the consequences. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Very well. Kurosa Takeo, otherwise known as Hitokiri Kuroshi, you have been twice warned, and you chose to ignore those warnings. As of now, you will be marked for death. We will hunt you down, and kill you, no matter how many tries it will take, no matter how you resist, it is inevitable. You will die."

And with that said, the man in black turned around, and left the dojo, leaving it utterly silent. The Kenshin-gumi was staring at Takeo in shock and disbelief, not daring to believe what their ears and eyes had just witnessed.

Takeo on the other hand, was smiling. It was a small smile at first, but it slowly grew until it was a full-blown grin that threatened to split his head in two. For the first time in so long, he felt truly happy. For the first time since that fateful day long ago when he was taken away by those samurai, he was happy.

"I'm free," he whispered, tilting his head back, and grinning up at the dojo's roof. _I am free from their clutches, their rules, their orders. They no longer control me. _He sighed. _But it's long from over._

He turned to face at Kenshin and the others. Kaoru, Megumi, and Yahiko were staring at him with wide-eyed, open-mouthed surprise, while Sano was glaring at him for some reason. Kenshin, however, was the only one who seemed unfazed.

"Takeo," came Kenshin's calm voice. "I believe you have much to explain, that I do."

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

It was mid-afternoon, and Kaoru had gone shopping with Yahiko. Megumi and Sano were also out somewhere, leaving Kenshin and Takeo alone.

After the strange man had left, Takeo had given everyone a quick run-down, saying that he had been part of a certain group long ago, and now that he had left them, they would try to kill him, since he knew too much about them. It hadn't satisfied everyone, but they accepted it, and went to go on with their lives.

But for Kenshin it wasn't enough, and Takeo felt that the former Battousai should know the truth. After all, he was the only one out of the others that could truly understand, since he himself had been a Hitokiri in the Bakumatsu..

Now, Takeo sighed heavily. "Where to start?"

"How about from the beginning?" Kenshin suggested. They sat on the porch of the dojo, and watched several small birds flitter around.

"All right," Takeo agreed. He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly, before beginning his tale. "Ten years ago, I lived with my father in a small home several miles away from Edo.My father was a blacksmith, and we were happy living a simple life. But when I was thirteen, samurai came to take my father away to fight in the war. My father hated anything to do with fighting, and the only reason he made swords was to earn enough money so that he could raise me. Anyway, when he refused to go with them, they ended up taking me with them."

Takeo lowered his head, so that his hair fell over his face, shadowing it. He was silent for a long while, and when finally spoke again, his voice was so quiet that Kenshin could hardly hear it.

"They said they would train me how to fight, but they never did. They just threw me in the midst of it, and turned their backs. And even though I was still a mere child, men came at me with bloodied swords.

"At that time, I only had the cursed sword that my father made long ago, and the style that my grandfather taught me, Dansu no Shizen. That sword was never meant to be used, and that style was not meant to take other's lives.

"That first day, I killed seven men. I killed to survive, because I did not want to die. At the end of the day, everyone was surprised to see me still alive. They thought it was just luck, so they sent me out the next day. And the day after that. Everyday, I took more and more lives, and with every life that I took, I killed a small part of my heart as well.

"After two months, I had become a mere shell, a killer with no remorse, no regret, no feelings of guilt or shame. I became the Hitokiri Kuroshi, named so after my blade. I became an assassin of the shadows, and no one knew that I existed, because I slew any and all who had heard of me.

"After several months, when I was barely fourteen, I had gotten in a battle with three other hitokiris like myself. The higher ups had decided that I had become too dangerous, and so sent others to kill me. I...killed them, but I was gravely injured in the battle. I would have died, where it not for...them."

"Them?" Kenshin spoke for the first time since Takeo had started his story.

"A group with no name, a group so secret that no one even knew that it existed. A group that is neither good nor evil, that only exists to maintain the balance of the world between man. They took me in, and made me one of them. I fought on their side during the war, killing those they told me to kill, be it man, woman or child.

"I had thought...that I killed my heart, that I could no longer feel. But...sometime during the Bakumatsu, something happened. I started to become very aware of every drop of blood that I shed. I could smell it thick in the air, I could here it splatter on the ground, I could feel it burning wherever it touched me. It started haunting me, and I would dread the moment that my sword would slice open the next target, and make blood spill out. I became afraid of the blood, because it haunted me day and night, reminding me of the lives that I took. Even now, I cannot stand it."

Takeo took a deep, shuddering breath, and tried to still his shaking hands. Every time he thought about his past, he started to tremble, unable to face the horrors that had been caused by his own hand.

"The war ended, and I tried to leave that group. The only way someone could leave that group was through death, as they could not allow their secrets to be known to the world. However, I had wanted to feel what it was like to truly live, at least once before I died. I wanted to know what was so important about human life, why people strove to survive. I wanted to know what my purpose was here on earth. I wanted to find the beauty of life once more.

"They gave me seven years. In seven years, I was to return. I made a promise, that I would return, and either accept my own death, or rejoin them. If I refused to go back of my own free will, they would find and kill me.

"And now, as you know, I am going to be the most hunted man around. This group will not rest until they are all dead, or until I no longer breathe."

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly. Never had he heard such a thing before in his life. It shocked him how Takeo could be so calm when his life was now in the balance.

"Maybe you should find someplace to lie low..." Kenshin suggested. But Takeo only smiled softly, and gave his head a gentle shake.

"No matter where I go, they will find me. But...I would like to stay with you, Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, and Megumi. I would like to help others, and atone for what I have taken with my sword."

Kenshin had a worried look on face, and Takeo realized that his friend was worrying about something. He was quick to put it at ease.

"You need not fear for their safety; those people are only after me, and me only. No matter what, they will not involve anyone."

Kenshin nodded, then smiled brightly. "Very well. Welcome to the Kenshin-gumi, as Yahiko calls it...Kurosa Takeo." He held out a hand, and Takeo shook it, his own smile growing.

"Arigato..."


	6. Kanryu Takeda

**A/N:** Just want to say, thank for reviewing, all those who did. It makes my day brighter! Um...ok. Not much of Takeo in this one, and too much of Megumi, in my opinion, but hopefully, the next one will be better in that regard. I had a lot of fun with this chapter, as you'll probably see for yourself. Oh, and although I roughly followed the manga for parts, in this fic. Sano doesn't really care about Megumi selling opium. I just didn't feel like having him all upset and angry over that. So...enjoy!

* * *

SIX

"Here you are," Megumi set down a platter of food in the middle of the Kenshin-gumi. "Though I must say, I haven't made ohagi in such a long time." She kneeled at the table, and smiled as everyone made a grab for the food. She noticed that a certain silver-haired man hadn't made a move toward the food.

"Aren't you going to eat, Takeo-kun?"

Takeo gave a start. Takeo-kun? "Er...I am just waiting until everyone is done serving themselves." He gave a gentle smile.

"Oh, I see. Here," she offered him a piece, knowing that he hadn't taken any because he couldn't see. When he didn't make a move to take it from her, she realized the problem. "Oh," she blushed faintly. She reached out, and took his hand, placing the small round ball of food into it. "Here."

"Arigato, Megumi-san," Takeo also had a faint blush on his cheeks. Normally, he wasn't bothered by his inability to see, but just now... He shook his head slightly, and occupied his thoughts with eating.

"They're delicious, I say!" Kenshin exclaimed. In the background, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sano could be heard stuffing their faces eagerly.

"Why, arigato!" Megumi beamed. "But ohagi are delicious, no matter who makes them."

"No, no," Kenshin took another bite of ohagi, "Kaoru-dono attempted to make them, but they only bore the resemblence to mud pies-"

_Smack!_

"You talk too much!" Kaoru said angrily above Kenshin's oroorooorooo's.

Takeo just smiled to himself and kept eating. Really, one didn't need any after dinner entertainment at all here. He just had to listen to the usual arguments of Kaoru's cooking during mealtimes.

"My word," Megumi knelt beside Kenshin, and pulled his head into her lap, "That girl can be troublesome." Her voice became sly as added, "Now, why don't you come live with me? I'll treat you much better than she does..."

"Megguuummmiii!" Takeo smile just grew wider as he listened to the resulting scuffle. As soon as he finished, he quietly got up and left, leaving the two young women to fight over Kenshin by themselves.

He sat on the porch, and leaned against the support post. He hadn't been there long, when he sensed Sano sitting beside him.

"Too noisy in there?" Takeo inquired with a smile.

"Psh," Sano scoffed. "Those girls fighting ain't nothing. I just wanted to make sure you didn't go and walk into a wall or something."

"I see," Takeo sighed. He knew what Sano was after. After all, the nineteen year old wasn't dumb. "Sano, I know what you want to know, but I cannot tell you."

"Why not?" Sano exclaimed. "I know you told Kenshin. Why can't you tell me?! Just who was that guy?"

Takeo ran a hand over his hair, in a sign of agitation. "He was from a certain group that I used to be part of, I told you that."

"Yes, I know. But what exactly did he want?" Sano folded his arms, and said stubbornly, "I'm not moving until you tell me."

_Would it be wise to let him know? If he knows too much, they might go after him as well. He's a good fighter, but no match for them. But he's my friend, doesn't he deserve to know?_

"All right, Sano. But you must promise never to speak of it to anybody else, ever. I don't want you even _thinking _about it, because if it's discovered that you know what I'm going to tell you, you aren't going to be breathing on this planet for very long."

"Relax, Gray-hair. You can depend on me!" Sano jerked a thumb at himself. "I'm the most reliable guy around!"

Takeo smiled softly. "I bet. Let's go somewhere quiet."

"I know just the place!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Two hours later, after a rather long talk, during which Sano and Takeo had traded the stories of their past, they returned to the dojo, only to find Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko staring wide-eyed at a note.

"What is it?" Sano asked, rushing over. "What's happened?"

"Megumi's disappeared!" Yahiko cried. "And she left a note!"

"What does it say?" Takeo asked calmly.

" ' I'm sorry I left without saying a word,'" Kaory read aloud, " 'Thank you so much for taking care of me these past ten days. Since Kanryu seems to have given up for the time being, I'm returning to Aizu. Yours truly, Megumi Takani.'"

"Hm..." Takeo frowned thoughtfully.

"It's a fake," Kenshin stated, and crumpled up the note. Yahiko and Kaoru gasped.

"Kenshin?"

"No one is there to greet Megumi-dono in Aizu. Kanryu must have contacted her out of our sight and threatened her! She's probably going back to Kanryu."

"This probably isn't the best time," Takeo spoke up, "But I missed a lot of this. What exactly is going on here?"

"Kanryu is a rich guy who forced Megumi to make opium for him. She ran away from him, and found us. But the Obiwabanshu, who Kanryu hired to work for him, came after her. One of them poisoned you, and I defeated another - one who had a sack of oil in his stomach and liked to pretend he could breath fire," Sano smirked at that, then resumed. "There also was this freaky guy in a weird mask, but that doesn't matter now. What matters is that we go and help Megumi."

"I see," Takeo nodded.

"So let's get going," Sano said, make a fist and pounding it into his other hand. "I know where Kanryu's mansion is. Kaoru," he looked over at her. "This will probably take all night. So get a bath ready, and make sure there's breakfast for six."

"Yeah!" Yahiko yelled, throwing up a fist. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Kaoru grabbed the back of his shirt. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help, that's what!" Yahiko yelled. "If I can't even help save her, then why the hell did you teach me the 'sword that protects life'?! I'm going, and that's that!"

"Yahiko..." Kaoru let go of him, her expression stunned. Since when did that little brat grow up? She watched as the three men and one boy walked out the front door, going to rescue a maiden in distress.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Whoaaa..." Yahiko stared with wide eyes at the gigantic building that was Kanryu's mansion. It was barely visible over the huge gates that were set in the solid wall that surrounded it.

"And this is Kanryu's mansion, you say?" Kenshin eyed the gate with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah," Sano said from beside Takeo. "Place creeps me out every time I see it. So how'll we get in?"

"Speed is of essence when one attacks in a small group, I say," Kenshin spoke quietly. "We shall destroy the front gate and rush through with all our strength. From there, it should be a simple matter to get to the mansion, once all the gate guards are out of the fight."

"Right through the front gate, huh?" Sano cracked his knuckles. "I like it."

"Onwards!" Kenshin cried, as he unsheathed his sakabato with lightening speed, and slashed a X through the heavy gate. Almost before the gate started to crumble, Sano and Kenshin burst through with Yahiko and Takeo right behind them.

The poor gate guards never knew what hit them, poor things.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The ugly man with glasses perched precariously over his nose smiled sickeningly as he sat in his comfy chair. "Welcome back, my dear Megumi-san. I knew you'd come back to me. After all, you have no place to go back to, do you?"

Megumi stood in front of the man, detesting him all the more. But she did not move, did not speak.

"Oh, by the way," Kanryu went on, waving a hand casually through the air, "We seem to have run out of spider's web opium. I'm afraid you'll have to make some more."

Megumi narrowed her eyes, but still didn't speak.

"Oh my, is there a problem?" Kanryu stood up, sighing as he did so. "You were always the difficult sort, but ...I loved you just the same."

Megumi finally spoke, her voice full of hatred for the miserable creature standing before her. "All you ever loved was the money you made from the opium I made for you."

"Of course," Kanryu smiled cruelly. "But that money made me love you even more."

"Does it?" Megumi narrowed her eyes. "Well, gomen nasai, but I didn't come here to make opium." Seeing Kanryu's confused look, she added, "I came here to kill Kanryu Takeda." Megumi pulled out a long dagger, and lunged. She managed to score a rather deep cut on his arm.

Being the sissy he was, Kanryu let out a anguished yell, and leapt backwards.

"You have nothing to worry about," Megumi said coldly, "We have the same fate, you and I. And like I said before, I'd rather die than come back here. I'd rather do so, than to live with the weight of the sins I've committed in this world. You and I...will make our fall into hell together. This is the only way we can pay for our crimes."

Lifting the dagger high, she lunged, and. . . . .

"My tanto!" Megumi gasped, looking in shock at her empty hand where her dagger had just been.

"Is right here," came a cool, collected voice. Aoshi Shinomori, leader of the Obiwabanshu, held her dagger lightly at the tip between two fingers.

"Why you..." Kanryu hissed, angry that his very ego had been crushed by a mere woman. Desperate to regain some sense of pride, he smacked her across the face, sending her to the floor. "You _dare _to mock the great Kanryu?!" He hit her a few more times for good measure, then looked up at Aoshi.

"Call the guards up here! I want them to torture the information on how to make opium out of her!"

"All of your men are occupied," Aoshi said coolly.

"What?!" Kanryu was confused.

"Listen."

At Aoshi's suggestion, Kanryu did, and became aware of the emergency whistle blowing frantically.

"_He _is here," Aoshi said ominously, referring to a certain red-headed swordsman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Screams filled the courtyard, as many men stared in terror at their approaching doom. Their doom came in the shape of three men and one boy. Well, the boy didn't frighten them much, nor did the spikey haired guy who was punching down people with his fists. Well, okay, maybe he scared them a little. But nothing like the two swordsman who mowed them down like grass.

The red-headed one swung a long, shiny blade that was only a blur, because he was moving at inhuman speeds. They couldn't even see him coming, he was so fast. He tore through their midst, sending bodies flying up and behind him, taking them out easily, not even breaking a sweat.

And then there was the one with long silver hair that shone in the moonlight as he swept toward them. He wasn't as fast as his companion, but he was every bit as efficient. He didn't even draw one of his two blades, choosing to use the sides of his hands, his elbows, knees, and feet to take them out. He spun and twisted his body agilely in ways that would've made a contortionist cry. If the guards didn't know better, and if he wasn't attacking them, and if they weren't scared witless, they would've declared that he was dancing, since his moves seemed too graceful to be a fighting style. But whatever. They didn't have time to mull over that.

Because right after the two swordsmen tore through them, and took out over half of them, came a boy with a bokken, and a weird guy with tall spiky hair. Hmm, he kinda reminded them of a rooster...

Of course, they didn't have much longer to wonder about the strange rooster guy, because suddenly, they were eating his fists for a late evening snack. Oh, and getting whacked by a rather fierce little guy, who liked to smack on their heads a bit too much.

Even the infantry, the people with the guns, didn't have much of a chance. The rooster guy picked up the little brat, and threw him at them. The little brat knocked them all down rather neatly, like a bowling ball knocking down all the pins in one go.

In any case, it was all over soon, and the four rescuers gathered together at the bottom of the mansion, with a long trail of broken bodies behind them.

A certain sissy wearing glasses looked out a certain window, and started to shake in fear. "I - I don't get it," he stammered, "Why? Why would Himura Battousai come after Megumi? What in the world can he possibly gain from that woman?!"

In all his trembling monologue, he stared down at a certain red-headed swordsman who had a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek, and didn't notice any of the others. Eh, well, that's his problem, as he'll realize later.

"Fool," came the calm, cool voice of Aoshi Shinomori. "If all Battousai cared about was what he could gain and loose, he'd be a high-ranking military official by now. A businessman like you would never understand, since all you live for is money. Both we and the Ishin patriots were people who would die for our beliefs. Battousai is a true patriot, which are rare in this new era. It's good to know that men like him still exist." Aoshi smiled coolly. "Now that he is here...he will fall to us!"

"Y-you must be kidding," stammered Kanryu, trembling all the more as he eyed the object of their discussion below him. "I didn't want to become the enemy of the legendary Hitokiri!!"

"Don't say that," Aoshi looked at the terrified Kanryu. "This will be our fight, not yours."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenshin slowly walked over so that he was right under the window in which the figure of Kanryu stood. He looked up with narrowed eyes, and simply stared at the man.

Kanryu let out a girlish scream of fright.

Takeo lifted an eyebrow at this. They hadn't even done anything, and already the man was screaming like a girl?

"Kanryu!" Kenshin called up, his tone serious. "Kanryu Takeda, the time has come." Abruptly, Kenshin's voice lowered, and became so dark it was blood chilling. "_You will come down with Lady Megumi."_

Kanryu let out a strangled squeak. And then, something rather peculiar happened. He stared giggling a little school girl. First it was little giggles, then chuckles, then full blown screeching laughter. Everyone was a little stunned.

"Maybe he cracked," Sano suggested.

"Yeah, maybe he had too much of his own drug," Yahiko agreed.

"Splendid!" Kanryu cried, throwing out his hands. "To have made such short work of fifty men in such little time...there is nothing less to be expected of the legendary Hitokiri Battousai!"

Kenshin just narrowed his eyes further, while Takeo just listened to the annoying Kanryu's voice. He could easily hear the deep fear under that proud front that Kanryu put on.

Of course, being the greedy little man that he is, Kanry tried to bribe Kenshin to work for him. And of course, being the smart, honorable samurai that he is, Kenshin refused him. Finally, Kenshin got tired of the man's going ons, and decided to end it.

"_Are you coming down or not?"_

"All right already!" Kanryu yelled down. "You've won, and I've lost. I'll give you Megumi Takani!"

"Oh?" Takeo didn't believe a word he was hearing. There was no way a slimy worm like Kanryu would give up like that.

"But you must give me one hour! I have to prepare some things, but I'll bring her down in one hour! Wait here! You have my word!"

"What makes you think we'll trust your word, you little - " Sano began, then fell silent as Kenshin sheathed his sword, and turned around. "Huh?"

Kenshin began walking away, and even Takeo was a little confused. Did he just agree to Kanryu's conditions? What was he thinking? Meanwhile, up at the window, a certain little worm started celebrating.

"This is great! No! It's perfect! I'll have enough time to torture that woman so that she'll give me the information to make that spider web opium. And then we'll have no more use for her. There's no way she'll last for a whole hour..."

Kenshin stopped in front of a huge, concrete lamp post. For a moment he didn't move, and everyone was confused all the more. What was he going to do?

Kenshin gripped his sheath with his left hand, and used his thumb to push his sakabato slightly out of the sheath, while his right hand hovered over the hilt. For a moment, he just stood there. And in the next moment, he became just a blur.

He whipped his blade out of it's sheath, and it blurred through the air. Not even a second later, the entire top part of the lamp post went flying through the air. Kenshin had just cut through the huge concrete foundation.

Sano and Yahiko gasped at the sight, while predictably, Kanryu shrieked like a little girl. Takeo just frowned, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"_I will be up there in an hour!"_ Kenshin called up in that terrible, frightening voice of his. "_You _will _be prepared by then, Kanryu!"_

"Hn," Aoshi snorted. "Your little plan seems to have made things worse. This is almost amusing."

Kanryu gulped audibly. "O-okashira. H-have the O-obiwabanshu ready t-to-"

"I've had them ready. They are placed throughout this mansion, and are ready for when they come."

"All right!" Kanryu suddenly regained what little courage he had in the first place. "But do away with Beshimi and Hyottoko. They're useless! I won't stand for anyone who can't do the job they're paid for!"

Aoshi narrowed his eyes. "You 'won't stand for them'? Allow me to clarify something. The man who leads the Obiwabanshu is not you." He grabbed the front of Kanryu's shirt and pulled him up close. "They are _my _Obiwabanshu, and I 'won't stand' for anyone who insults them."

Kanryu was sweating buckets, scared witless. Aoshi dropped him with a sigh of disgust. "Back to the plan. They want Megumi Takani. She will be held in the third-floor observatory. Go count your money. I will handle this from now on."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Megumi lay all alone in a brightly lit room. She was lying on some kind of bench, and sat up when she heard someone enter the room. She let out a soft gasp, when she saw that it was none other than Aoshi Shinomori.

"You're awake," came his cool voice.

Megumi looked around, a little confused. "This is...the observatory? How..?"

"The men from the Kamiyan dojo are here to take you back with them," Aoshi said.

Megumi's eyes widened. She never expected them to do that. "They wouldn't...!"

"They have. And they've defeated all of Kanryu's soldiers."

"Those idiots," Megumi scowled a little. "I've left them so this wouldn't happen! Why did they...?"

Aoshi through something at her feet. Megumi picked it up, eyes widening as she realized it was her dagger. She looked up at him, a questioning look on her face.

"I'm giving your tanto back to you. Don't be too hopeful. In an hour, you will be subjected to Kanryu's torture. I'm giving you a choice to make...an hour in hell, or a peaceful death." With that said, Aoshi left the room, leaving Megumi to mull over her decision.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them stood before the door of the mansion, all of their faces grim. Yahiko especially.

"From now on," he said in an ominous tone, "we'll be facing the Obiwabanshu. We'd better be careful from here on in. So, let's go!"

Sano smacked him on the head. "Stop acting so tough, kid."

Yahiko growled, and leapt at Sano, just as the door opened. Everyone froze, recognizing the figure that stood on the other side of the door. Kenshin narrowed his eyes.

"I am most surprised, I say," Kenshin said cooly, "That your employer would place a man like you first..."

"Really," a voice familiar to Takeo said. "I am also surprised that you brought someone like him along..."

"Hannya!" Takeo started in surprise, then frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you are," Hannya's mask hid his amused look. "Fighting for some reason or other."

Takeo stepped forward, resting a hand on his kodachi. "You guys go on ahead. I'll fight him."

"Takeo, are you sure?" Kenshin questioned. "This is no ordinary opponent..."

"Don't worry," Takeo smiled grimly. "Hannya and I...go way back."

"Very well," Kenshin nodded, and led the way past Hannya. They soon disappeared out of sight, leaving Hannya and Takeo alone.


	7. From One Fight to Another

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know I took an uber long time to get this out. I'm sorry. But this chapter gave me a whole lot of trouble. But whatever. Here it is. It has my first original fight scene, so let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

SEVEN 

Silence. Complete, utter silence. The two men faced each other, waiting for some unseen signal. Hannya watched his opponent with narrowed eyes. Takeo remained still as a stone, concentrating on every little sound that his ears could pick up.

"I will not hold back," Hannya spoke into the silence, his tone deadly serious. "My debt is paid in full; I no longer hold any obligation to you."

"I will not hold back either," came Takeo's cool response.

Silence once more. And then, abruptly, that silence was shattered into a million pieces, as both fighters _moved._

Hannya charged forward, preparing a wicked punch. Takeo took a defensive stance. His face was tight, his mouth a grim line. He could hear Hannya coming, heard the rustle of clothing as the masked man drew back a fist. He heard the whoosh of air as Hannya threw a punch, aiming straight for his face.

The punch seemed like it would make contact, but suddenly, the silver-haired swordsman was not there. Hannya instinctively whirled around, but Takeo wasn't behind him, either. That only left one direction. Up.

Yet, even as he looked up, Takeo was not coming down from above. Rather, he was coming in from the side, reaching out with a lightening-fast kick. Hannya, with instincts and reflexes that had been honed over the years, managed to block it with one raised forearm. Even so, the impact jarred him, sending pain shooting up his arm. Takeo was worse off, having slammed straight into the steel gauntlets that Hannya wore.

He spun off to the side, grimacing as his whole right leg seemed to throb. Hannya smirked behind his mask.

"This is going to be fun. Since we both use a form of kempo. You're pretty good, Takeo, but you're still going to lose. Want to know why?"

Takeo didn't answer. He just focused his attention on Hannya, alert and ready to move at any sign of movement from his foe.

"I'll tell you why, Takeo-kun. It's because I'm using my eyes. You aren't. There is no way you can beat me by just your hearing alone. So why don't you just give up, ne?"

"If I were fighting for myself," Takeo grated in a low tone, "Perhaps I would. But I am not. I am fighting for the freedom of a young woman. I am fighting for my friends. And because of that, I can not, _will _not, lose."

Abruptly, Takeo dropped slightly lower in his stance. His form suddenly seemed to blur into nothingness, as he moved rapidly. He streaked toward Hannya, in a seemingly head-on attack. Hannya brought his gauntleted arms in front, preparing to block and counter-attack. However, at the last second before impact, Takeo lightly spun to the side, almost as if he were dancing on air. Dropping to the ground, he shot up one leg in a ferocious kick. It hit its target, slipping right underneath Hannya's guard, and slammed into his gut.

The masked man was shaken, and he staggered back with a choked gurgle. But he was far from beaten. Even as he stumbled back, he launched his own attack, lunging out with a rapid series of powerful blows.

It was all Takeo could do just to block them. His face was a mask of concentration, trying to gauge just where his opponent's fists, feet, elbows and knees were, so that he could block them. Even so, he was steadily being pushed back beneath the onslaught. A growl rose in his throat. _If only I could see!_

"You see, Takeo?" came Hannya's amused voice. He didn't even sound tired, while Takeo was sweating bullets from the effort of just staying in one piece. "Or perhaps, you don't. Well, in any case, you still are going to lose."

For a moment, Hannya's voice distracted Takeo. He lost focus on the sounds of the masked man's movements, and the next thing he knew, he was flying backwards through the air, a terrific pain in his chest. He slammed into a wall, and crumpled to the ground.

"Oh dear. You used to be such a good fighter, Takeo-kun. I had expected more out of you." Takeo could hear Hannya's footsteps walking closer, moving at a slow, leisurely pace. "I had thought this would be a more challenging fight."

_Don't listen to his voice! Concentrate on his footsteps, the sound of his breathing. Concentrate! _Slowly, Takeo pulled himself up, standing on slightly wobbling knees. Pain racketed throughout his body, and he held off a groan. He knew that if he took a few more of those hits, he wouldn't be able to stand at all. He wasn't built for stamina or endurance. He was built for speed and agility. _I have to end this quickly. Focus, now..._

"I know your weakness now," Hannya stopped a few feet in front of the silver-haired swordsman. "It's so obvious, it's a wonder I didn't think of it earlier. Normally, I wouldn't use it to my advantage, as I like to fight fair, but my Lord Okashira is waiting. I must finish this quickly. I am sorry, Takeo. I have enjoyed your company."

_What...? What is he going to -_

"Aaagghhh!"

A high-pitched, shrilling whistle filled the air, blocking out all other sound. It would have been simply painful for any other man, but to Takeo's sensitive hearing, it was simply agony. He clutched his ears in pain.

No sooner had he done so, than a terrific force slammed into him, knocking him off his feet and into the air. He slammed into the ground, and bounced like a mere sack of flour, before coming to a stop. Unable to take the high-pitched shrieking whistle, he pressed his hands tighter against his ears, as if the pressure would make the sound go away.

Hannya descended on him like an avenging god of war, picking up Takeo by the neck, then using a steel gauntleted fist to send him flying once more. As the silver-haired man slammed into another wall, Hannya stopped whistling, and grimaced. The high-pitched intensity of the whistle was rather unpleasant, but it had an even worse effect on someone who used their ears to 'see.'

Barely able to move, Takeo struggled to his hands and knees, breathing heavily, with blood trickling from a corner of his mouth. His whole body was one throbbing explosion of pain. But at least that horrid sound had stopped.

Even through the ringing that was in his ears, Takeo could hear Hannya approaching, his footsteps seeming like thundering claps of doom. Slowly, Takeo lifted one hand towards his face. _If I want to win, I'll have to - _

Hannya was only feet away. Takeo's fingers hovered an inch in front of the black bandages that covered his eyes.

_I'll have to - _

"It is nearly over." Hannya stopped in front of him. This was it. He would finish it all, now.

_I must, I have no choice._

Takeo's fingers moved, and touched the black bandages. Then...

"_No!"_ It was a fierce whisper that pierced the silence. _I don't need them! I can do this without them! _

"Hm?" Hannya blinked in surprise as Takeo slowly staggered upright. "You can still stand? Hmph. I'll fix that." Hannya lunged, only to find that Takeo was no longer there. He turned to see the silver-haired swordsman standing off to the side, swaying, one hand pressed against his stomach.

Frowning slightly, Hannya charged once again, only to find that Takeo had somehow dodged. He whirled, seeing his foe slowly straighten, slowly steady his trembling legs, strengthen his stance. A little uneasy, Hannya tried a feint, then swept in with a high kick. To his utter astonishment, his kick was blocked. He jumped back several feet, and stared at the silver-haired man.

How was he doing this? A few moments ago, he was barely conscious, more dead than alive. Now here he was, acting as if he was never injured in the first place! Narrowing his eyes, Hannya prepared to whistle once more. But before he could even start, Takeo seemed to blur from view. Startled, Hannya brought up his arms, preparing to block. It was no use. Takeo slammed into him from behind, throwing him forward.

Hannya somersaulted as he hit the ground, and jumped up, looking around for his opponent. Once more, Takeo seemed to come out of nowhere, but this time, Hannya managed to stop the attack. There was a brief hesistation, a pause as both seemed to stare at each other. Hanny tried to see past those black bandages, tried to see what Takeo was thinking.

And then, both jerked into movement. They exchanged kicks and punches, blows and feints, lunges and blocks. They were everywhere, dancing all over the floor, locked in a deadly dance. This time, however, the tables turned. It was Hannya who was being pressed back.

Every punch he threw, every kick he lashed out, Takeo seemed to anticipate it, and bend or twist in some impossible way to avoid it, then snap back in with a attack of his own. The style of Dansu no Shizen was an utterly unique style, a style that most unarmed fighters scoffed as too weak, too babyish, because it looked like the fighter was dancing, not fighting. They thought it unable to stand up to the other styles, where men could smash things with their bare fists. That was their mistake. In all reality, Dansu no Shizen was a style to be feared.

Takeo did not know how, or where he got the strength, but it felt like he suddenly was filled with energy, like he had just woken up in the morning after a good night's sleep. All the pain and tiredness seemed to have fled, and the only thing he knew was the harsh sound of Hannya's breathing.

The masked man was afraid. Takeo could tell, just by the way Hannya moved sluggishly, and how he seemed to be gasping for air like he was a drowning man.

_Good. Let him be afraid. I will beat him to within an inch of his life, and then he will d - No! What am I thinking? _

His own thoughts shocked him, and for a moment, he lost focus. _Wham!_ That got his attention. He stumbled backwards, but quickly regained his footing. It only took a second of careful listening to pinpoint Hannya's location. He leaned forward at the waist, bent his knees, intent on his target.

_This is it._

He burst forward, like a ball shot from a cannon. Hannya, who was having trouble staying on his feet, saw him coming, and knew, somehow that this would be the end. His mind scrambled together, and came up with one desperate last move.

He whistled, as high and loud as he could.

It seared through the air, and shrieked into Takeo's ears, splitting his head with pain. His course faltered, but he clenched his teeth, and ran the last few steps. He could no longer hear anything properly, just that awful piercing whistle. Gambling that Hannya hadn't moved, Takeo launched himself into the air for the final attack.

_That...that sound! It - it hurts! No, don't think about that. Finish it! _

He came down like a bullet, hoping that his outstretched leg would at least hit Hannya's shoulder in a powerful kick. Abruptly, his air-born kick connected, and pain shot through his leg at the impact. At once, the whistle vanished. Unable to calculate where the floor was, Takeo crashed into the ground. Not even a split second later, he heard the muffled thud of Hannya hitting the floor.

Takeo waited. Nothing moved. All was silent, save for the ringing in his ears. He struggled to sit up, and groaned as he suddenly became aware of the beating his body had taken.

_Hannya. Where is Hannya?_

He turned his head each way, but was unable to pick up any sounds. Even if the masked man was breathing, he wouldn't be able to hear it, now that his sense of hearing was totally messed up. Stupid whistle.

He managed to stagger onto his feet, and swayed there, unsure where to go. Without his ears working, he was as good as blind. The wall. If he could find a wall, he could walk along it to the door. That was as good an idea as any.

Taking a few, unbalanced steps, he suddenly tripped over something. Barely catching himself, he stopped, and slowly kneeled. Reaching out with his hands, he touched...a body. Hannya's body. Uneasily, he ran his hands along the masked man's body until he found the neck. Almost anxiously, he felt for a pulse. There was one, but it was very weak.

Takeo gulped, realising what had happened. His airborn attack had not hit one of Hannya's shoulders. If it did, Hannya would probably still be moving. Instead, he had hit Hannya squarely on the head. That alone was enough to kill anybody. It was a wonder that the masked man was still alive.

Suddenly feeling sick, Takeo jerked away from Hannya, and tottered out in one direction, feeling the air in front of him with his hands. Soon enough, he ran into a wall, and walked along it, using it to guide himself.

Where were the others? What was happening? Were they all right?

Even had he stumbled along the wall, even through the ringing in his ears, he heard the sudden, unmistakeable sound of many gunshots. One after the other, rapid-fire. It was faint, but it was there, and it was unmistakeable.

"A gatling gun," he breathed. Dread welled up inside him, and a sudden anxiety made him break into a wobbling run. Something was happening, and it wasn't good.

* * *

Up in the tower, Megumi froze, eyes wide, tanto in hand. _Just now...were those...gunshots? _

"Kenshin..." her voice murmured anxiously.

Somewhere, on some floor, Sanosuke slowly pushed himself up from where he had lay unconsious for the past while, next to Shikijo, who was one of the Obiwabanshu. Shikijo had been the next of the Obiwbanshu that they ran into, and he had stayed behind to fight him while Kenshin and Yahiko had continued on. It had been some fight, and he had finally won, only to pass out at the end. He rubbed his head, scowling.

"Geez, that was loud." He rose to his feet. "Well, at least it got me up. Wonder what it was?"

He started making his way down the hall. "Well, whatever it was, it sure didn't sound good."

* * *

_Tatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatata_

Bullets thudded everywhere into everything, sparing no one and nothing. If it lay in their path, they shredded it into pieces. Kenshin, who was rather beaten up, ran like the wind, grabbing up Yahiko and running to safetly.

"What do you think?!" Kanryu shouted madly over the noise of gunfire. "It can fire over two hundred bullets a minute!"

"That stupid slimeball is missing on purpose! He's making fun of us!" Yahiko growled angrily.

"There is but one solution," Kenshin spoke quietly, even though he was running like lightening itself was after him. "However, for the moment, we can do naught but run, I say."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Kanryu sang out like a little child. "If you don't keep running, you'll all diiieeeee!!! Ahahahahaha," he cackled madly.

Aoshi, who also was in the large room, yelled out, "Kanryu! Just what the hell are you doing?!"

Just an hour ago, he had worked for the slimy little man, and he and the Obiwabanshu had been ordered to take down the Kenshin-gumi. He didn't know about his men, but he himself had just lost a fight with Kenshin. Now, he watched in surprise as his employer proceeded to shoot at everything that moved - himself included.

"That's the 'Great Kanryu' to you, you insolent welp!" screamed Kanryu. The crazy little slimeball proceeded to shot Aoshi in the legs, sending him falling to the ground, his blood spraying out into the air. Kanryu stopped the gatling gun, and looked down his nose at everyone.

"Eheheh... How about we take a little break here, and I will explain what is going on..."

* * *

Through a door, down a long all, another door, and a large room. Takeo didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to keep moving, to somehow find the place where the gunfire was coming from.

He had walked into many walls, and had picked himself up from the ground several times. His whole body ached horribly, and he could barely hear through the ringing in his ears. Not quite the way he had imagined spending the evening.

Stumbling through another door, he nearly tripped and fell. Somehow, he managed to catch himself using the wall as a support, and stayed there, breathing heavily.

"Takeo?" Takeo's head jerked up at the familiar voice.

"Sanosuke?"

"Wow. You look pretty torn up. Have fun?" Sanosuke's voice seemed to be coming closer, and it took Takeo a few moments before he could make out Sano's footsteps.

"Not really," Takeo muttered.

"Too bad," Sano stopped in front of him. "I had a blast. Hey, talking about blasts, the gunfire stopped."

Takeo froze, suddenly becoming aware of the silence. Dread dug itself deeper into his gut, making worry pass over his face. _Were they - ? No. Don't think of that. They're fine. They're beating the daylights out of Kanryu and the others._

He straightened. "Sanosuke, can you help me please? My hearing has been damaged in the fight with Hannya, and I cannot figure out my surroundings."

"Hm? Sure. Just put your hand on my shoulder, and follow me. I figure we better hurry, before they finish off all the bad guys and leave us with nothing to do."

Takeo reached out, and found Sano's shoulder, resting his hand there. Sano took off at a quick walk, guiding Takeo along as he hurried down several halls, and turning through doors.

It was only a few minute journey, but it seemed like hours to Takeo before Sano stopped before a certain door. He slid it open, and they stepped through into a large, shot-up room filled with several angry people, and one very mad little slimeball.

_

* * *

"Money!" Kanryu was shouting. "Money is the true symbol of power!"_

"Uh huh, whatever you say, Mister," Sano drawled, leaning casually against the wall, despite the serious situation.

"Sanosuke! Takeo!" Yahiko's anxious voice cried. "You're alive!"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sano shrugged. "Those Obiwabanshu guys are pathetic. It was pretty easy to beat them up and send them home crying for their mothers." Yet, as Kenshin and Yahiko looked at the two new arrivals, it was easy to see that Sano's words were just bluffs. Both he and Takeo looked bruised and weary. Takeo especially, seemed confused, and ready to collapse. Yet, even as he felt their gazes, he straightened, and took his hand from Sano's shoulder.

Kanryu was still raving about money, and how he was going to be powerful and all mighty, and so on. "The one who deserves the title of the strongest is _me_! That's right, _me_! Now, all of you, _die_!!!!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Kenshin stood off to the side, with Yahiko beside him. Aoshi kneeled in the middle of the floor, bleeding from both legs. Sano stood just inside the door, while Takeo was three steps inside the room. A very strange expression was on his face.

Just then, two large objects rushed into the room, nearly knocking Takeo over. Several things happened at once.

"Yaaaahhhh!" Someone screamed, while Sano cried out in shock, "Shikijo!"

"_Now!_" Hannya's voice suddenly shouted. "_Run, _Battousai!"

The man Sano had fought, Shikijo, rushed towards the fallen Aoshi, while Kenshin grabbed up Yahiko and ran towards one end of the large room. As soon as he set Yahiko down safely out of the way, then he could retrieve his sakabato, which was lying in the middle of the room, not far off from Aoshi. Sano, meanwhile, looked around wildly, trying to figure out what do, where to go, and how to get rid of that gun all at the same time.

"Which to shoot first?!" Kanryu panicked, seeing everyone running around. "Aoshi! He can't move, so I'll shoot him!" He swung the gun's barrel over, and pulled the trigger.

_Tatatatatatatata_

Gunfire once more exploded into the room, this time heading for a certain target, spelling out certain death. Aoshi stared, frozen, at his approaching death. But before he could feel hot bullets streaking through his flesh, a large, familiar shape leapt in front of him, taking the bullets that were meant for him.

Bullet after bullet hammered their way into the big man, jerking his body about like it was a puppet on strings. Blood sprayed out, onto the floor, onto the leader that he wanted to protect so much that he would give his own life.

"Sh-shikijo..." Aoshi stared with wide eyes, as the gunfire was abruptly cut off, and everyone froze, and Kanryu cackled madly to himself.

Silence filled the room as the big, loyal man slowly sank to his knees, gazing at his leader with sad eyes. "Wipe that look off your face..." Shikijo whispered. "Ever since you helped me build these muscles - " he gestured to his incredibly well-built, powerful body, -"I've been prouda them. That they could stop bullets...makes me...all the more prouda...them..." And he slowly sank to the ground.

"N-no..." Takeo's shaky voice cut through the silence that followed. His face was white, and he trembled violently.

"Takeo?" Sano looked over at him in surprise. "Are you - "

"No!" Takeo cried hoarsely. "I don't - I can't - get it away!" He clutched his head in both hands, and collapsed to his knees, shaking.

"Takeo!" Yahiko ran over, having reached the edge of the room safely, thanks to Kenshin. He knelt beside the silver-haired man. "What's wrong?!"

Kanryu cackled something else, and opened fire again, trying to shoot Aoshi down once again. But another member of the Obiwbanshu leapt in the way, and was cut down, just like Shikijo.

Takeo was no longer aware of the happenings. He had slipped into a world of nightmares, where the single thing he abhorred, feared, and hated the most was everywhere.

_Blood. I can hear it splatter, I can smell it thick in the air, I can feel it burn me... It's everywhere, no escape, pressing in everywhere. Screams of the dying, screams of those that fall beneath my sword, their cries are everywhere, searing through the air, searing into my head, no escape! Gaping mouths, out of which blood drips, wide, staring eyes, accusing me, splattered with blood, burning blood, blood that stains all it touches. I am stained with blood, it won't wash off, it's there, still there, no matter how many times I scrub, it won't come off! Blood...it mocks me, it calls out to me, wants me to spill more, but I won't, I can't! It's everywhere, flowing thick on the ground, a flood of stickly warm liquid, drowning, drowning, I am drowning!_

"_NOOO!"_ Takeo suddenly screamed out, making all those gathered around him jump back in shock. "Get it away! Please, no more, get it _away!" _He started to sob, shaking in terror and in something else, his face contorting into an agonized expression.

It was over. Kanryu was defeated, and Aoshi left, alone, because his loyal followers had all died just so that he could live. It was over. But for Takeo, in his mind, it had just started. The torment of the past, the guilt of over a hundred murdered lives, the dark memories of past sins - all ran through his mind, over and over, reminding him of all the blood that he had shed.

"Sano," Kenshin urgently spoke, "Get him out of here. Yahiko, you go with him. I'll get Megumi-dono." With that said, he hurried off. Sano managed to get one of Takeo's arms over his shoulders, and with Yahiko supporting him on the other side, they left the blood-covered room.

* * *

They regrouped outside the mansion, huddled together in the dark. Kenshin had brought down Megumi, whom he had found just in time, as she was about to take her own life. Sano had been yelling in Takeo's face for the past several minutes, trying to snap the silver-haired man out of it.

"Come on, you baka! Snap out of it, already!"

"Stop it, Sano," Megumi scolded. "Yelling at him is not going to help. Poor Takeo-kun is clearly traumitized." She knelt beside him, frowning. "What had ever happened to him?"

"It was the blood," Kenshin said quietly, remembering a conversation he had had with Takeo some time ago. "He cannot handle blood."

"No kidding," Sano shook his head. "When that guy got shot, and started bleeding everywhere, he started to freak!"

"Well, I think he's getting better," Yahiko said hopefully. It was true. Ever since they had gotten him out of that room, and outside, Takeo had stopped shaking, but he still seemed to be lost in the dark world that was his mind.

Kenshin looked up, hearing the faint whistles of the arriving police. His eyes narrowed a little. "We need to get out of here, that we do. If the police find us here, there will be many unwanted questions to answer."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible." A quiet voice cut through the night like a bright beam of light. All four whipped around to face a dark form that seemd to melt out of the night. He wore black, loose clothing that covered his entire body save for a small patch around his ice-cold, blue eyes. "For Takeo-san, that is."

All heads slowly turned back to the silver-haired swordsman in their midst. "Takeo?" Yahiko whispered.

Takeo slowly raised his head, and turned his face toward the darkly-clad mad. He didn't move for a long while, didn't speak.

"Kurosa Takeo," the man said in an monotone voice that was darkly ominous, "Prepare to die."


	8. The Shinsengumi

**A/N: **Well. Here you go. This chapter pretty much wrote itself out - I had no idea that it would turn out this way. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This story is just over half-done, and I've got an idea for another Rurouken story. But don't worry, I'll finish this one first before I start another one. So, read away!

* * *

EIGHT

"Kurosa Takeo," the man said in a monotone voice that was ominously dark, "Prepare to die."

"Takeo!" Megumi cried in alarm. Kenshin narrowed his eyes at the man in black, while Sano cracked his knuckles grimly. Yahiko just stared with wide eyes.

Slowly, without a word, Takeo rose unsteadily to his feet. He gently pushed Megumi and Yahiko out of his way, and stepped toward the man in black. His mouth was a grim line.

"You're in no condition to fight," Sano objected. "He'll kill you!"

"Takeo-" Kenshin began warningly, but Takeo cut him off.

"Please stand back, and do not interfere. This is my fight, I do not want you to get involved." Takeo walked forward until he was a dozen feet away from the man in black. Behind him, Sano and Kenshin showed no signs of backing down. Even though they both were in rough condition from fighting Kanryu and his hired ninjas, they were prepared to help Takeo take down the strange man who had just appeared and threatened to kill their friend.

"I suggest you listen to Takeo, and do not interfere," the man in black spoke softly, his cool blue eyes warning them to back off. "If you try and help him, I will be forced to kill you as well."

Megumi gasped, and clapped her hand over her mouth in shock. Yahiko paled, while Sano just growled. Kenshin gripped the hilt of his sakabato tightly.

"Please," Takeo murmured to them, without turning around. "Stand back. This is my fight alone." Finally, Sano lowered his fist, and Kenshin released his sakabato. They gathered Megumi and Yahiko, and backed up several yards, their faces worried.

Takeo let out a faint sigh, and gazed at the dark figure before him. "Seimi," he softly said. "I had never thought that you would come."

"Neither did I," the man's blue eyes grew sad, "But I didn't have a choice. What my superiors tell me to do, I do. I am sorry, Takeo. The last thing I want, is to take your life. But I do not have a choice."

Takeo smiled sadly. "Back then, you were the only one I counted as a friend. You were the only thing keeping me from taking my own life." He sighed heavily. "What has this world come to, that it sends friends to kill each other?"

"I do not want to do this," Seimi murmured. "But..." He briefly closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were hard, and determined. "Prepare yourself, Takeo. I come." And with that said, he drew out two long, double-edged knives, each about a foot long. Twirling them in both hands, he crouched slightly, and charged forward.

Takeo reached for his kodachi, and drew it swiftly. He remembered when he and Seimi had fought each other just for fun, and knew that this would be no easy fight. Even back then, when he could see, he had lost more fights than he had won against Seimi.

Yet, at the moment when he blocked both long daggers with his kodachi, he frowned. Instantly, he knew that Seimi hadn't put his full strength behind the attack. And when both fighters pulled back, and exchanged a series of lunges and blocks, Takeo was surprised to see that he could easily keep up with his former friend. For some reason, Seimi wasn't moving as fast as he could; his movements were fast, but slow enough that Takeo could pinpoint the sounds of Seimi's movements and react accordingly.

_Why? Why is Seimi doing this? We both know he can easily kill me with the way things are, but..._

Their blades came together with a sudden clash, and both tried to force the other back. As they struggled against one another, there was complete silence save for their heavy breathing. Slowly, Seimi forced Takeo's kodachi back, and one of his long daggers drew near to the silver-haired man's throat.

Takeo gritted his teeth, and struggled to push back the dagger. He managed to push it back a few inches, but then he became aware of the second dagger in Seimi's other hand, drawn back to strike. But Seimi didn't strike, just held his arm back with the dagger pointed for Takeo's throat.

Abruptly, Takeo kneed Seimi visciously in the gut, and the darkly-clothed man stumbled back. Takeo's frown deepened. This was not right. There was no way he should've been able to push Seimi back like that.

_Why is he holding back? I should be dead by now!_

Seimi stood, daggers at his sides, his blue eyes flickering between uncertainty and sorrow. He made no move to attack. Takeo stood still, also, listening to the silence that now lay heavy in the air. Finally, he gave a great sigh.

"Why?" he asked simply.

Seimi's eyes grew sorrowful. "I cannot kill you, no matter what they tell me, no matter what they do. Back then, Takeo, you were my friend. A brother, even. I remember the first time we met, in the training grounds. I was new then, and you had been there for nearly a year." Seimi gave a humorless chuckle. "I hated you then. I saw how you treated everyone around you coldly, and refused to talk to anyone. I thought it was because you thought yourself superior to everyone else. But then, I saw differently. I saw the sadness in your eyes, the pain on your face. I realized that you acted the way you did because you simply didn't care about life anymore."

Takeo didn't move, didn't speak, and he kept his head lowered so that his silver bangs his face. He didn't want anyone to see the emotions that crossed his face as he remembered the memories that Seimi brought forth. Most of those memories were pain-filled, horrific ones. But an odd few, just a few, were ones that brought a smile to his face. There were so few of those happy memories, nearly drowned by those of pain and sorrow and agony.

"How can I kill my best friend?" Seimi asked quietly. "How can I kill my brother?"

"Seimi..." Takeo murmured softly. He raised his head, and his expression was a sad one. "If you don't kill me now, then they will take your life as punishment."

"That's only if I returned without even trying to kill you," Seimi's voice suddenly grew stronger, more determined. "Now, say, if we fought, and you won, and walked away leaving me for dead..."

Takeo frowned. "Are you suggesting that we fake -"

"No," Seimi shook his head. "It can't be fake. It has to be real, so that they will believe the story that you won the fight. If I can pull it off, they will not even consider that I hadn't followed their orders."

"But I cannot do that to you!" Takeo protested, horrified.

"You must," Seimi said simply. He threw one of his daggers off to the side, and walked slowly toward his old friend. "If you do not..." he fell silent, knowing that he didn't have to finish his sentence. Both knew the consequences.

"Here," Seimi patted his chest, right above his heart. "Stab me here, and deeply. Otherwise it will not work."

Takeo gulped. "But won't they be suspicious, if you're...wounded, and you haven't even...injured me? They know that we are near equals."

"No worries," Seimi's blue eyes suddenly gleamed. Abruptly, he shot up his hand, which still held a dagger, and stabbed Takeo in the left shoulder. Stunned, Takeo stumbled back with a strangled gasp, a hand going to his shoulder.

"There," Seimi sounded satisfied. "That will heal quickly, and won't bother you too much. Now hurry, there isn't much time left. Hurry!" The urgency in his voice got through.

Swallowing heard, Takeo slowly raised his kodachi. Almost at once, images flooded his mind, images of him shedding other people's blood, of him killing, murdering. His hand trembled, and he drew back slightly. "I - I can't," he whispered.

"Yes, you can," Seimi said firmly. "You must." And with that said, he gripped Takeo's hand, the one that held the kodachi, and pulled. As the kodachi pierced his chest, he gave a faint gasp, but his blue eyes were determined.

"You must...get out of...this...place," he gasped out. "They...will come...hurry..." Seimi jerked back, pulling free of the blade, and collapsed on the ground.

"Seimi!" Takeo cried, trembling as the smell of blood assaulted his nose. Seimi's blood. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Seimi..."

Sudden arms pulled him back, took the kodachi from his shaking hands and sheathed it in his scabbard.. "You must listen to your friend, that you do," came a gentle voice. "Come. We need to leave." More than one pair of arms gently pulled him away, and guided him from the spot where his friend's limp form lay.

* * *

The day was bright and sunny, and almost everyone was feeling carefree and happy. It was spring, and spring brought with it the birth of new things, new growths. The Kamiya dojo was bright and cheery, but despite the lighthearted attitude of those within, there was a hint of something dark and foreboding in the air.

In the center of the large room, Kaoru and Yahiko were at it with their shinai, faces frowning with concentration as each tried to score on each other. Well, Yahiko was scowling rather than frowning, and Kaoru wore a grim frown while her eyes danced with amusement.

"You're holding back!" Yahiko acused as he managed to block an overhead strike.

"No, I'm not," Kaoru protested. But then she smiled, as she brought her shinai to the side and down, sweeping Yahiko off of his feet. "Well, perhaps I am, a little."

"I knew it!" Yahiko raged as he got to his feet, and took a stance. "How am I supposed to get better if you keep holding back on me?!"

"How can you get better if you're all beaten up?" came a soft, amused voice from the side. Yahiko sent a glare at Takeo, who sat on the side watching them with a small smile. Near Takeo sat Kenshin, who looked like he wasn't paying any attention to their practice. Rather, it looked like he was sleeping. Yahiko scowled at the two swordsmen.

"Bah! Who says I'm getting beaten up? There's no way Miss Ugly can beat _me _up!" He turned to scowl at Kaoru, only to receive a severe blow on the head that knocked him down. Kaoru stood over him, one hand on her hip and the other holding her shinai over one shoulder.

"There's no way I can beat you up, huh? Before you start spouting such nonsense, you better learn to pay attention to your opponent, or you're never going to get better." Kaoru sniffed at her pupil, who struggled to his feet, reaching for his shinai which had fallen to the floor.

"Just you wait, Miss Ugly, I'm gonna - "

"Practice is over, Yahiko," Kaoru said primly. "I'd better have a bath and put on dinner."

Yahiko just growled in frustration. But he put his shinai away, and rubbed his sore head. Kaoru went to stand before the two swordsmen, and frowned at the sleeping Kenshin.

"Kenshin?" The redhead did not respond. Kaoru frowned, and tapped her foot. Then she shrieked, "_Kenshin!"_ Yahiko jumped in shock, and even Takeo winced at the volume, rubbing his ears with a grimace.

Kenshin sat bolt upright, eyes wide. Yahiko walked over.

"Wake up, already," he exclaimed. "We're done with practice."

Yet Kenshin did not seem to see them. He stared off into space, a startled look in his eyes. Kaoru frowned. "Kenshin?" She and Yahiko exchanged worried glances, while Takeo just frowned.

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin, and started shaking him, while yelling in his face. "Hello? We're talking to _you._ Wake up!"

"Orororororororo," Kenshin snapped out of it, and had a goofy look on his face. Kaoru shook her head, while Yahiko just hmphed.

"Next time you wake up when I yell the first time," Kaoru scolded Kenshin, "Or I'm going to get a bucket of cold water."

"Yeah," Yahiko put in, "And I'll throw in some ice, too!"

Kenshin just gave his goofy grin. Takeo's frown deepened, and he shifted uneasily. Something...had been wrong. Kenshin had never acted like that before, like he was lost somewhere within himself. He determined to ask Kenshin about it, later.

It turned out that he didn't have to ask. Sometime later, when Yahiko and Kaoru both vanished to do whatever they felt like doing, Kenshin came to Takeo.

"We need to talk," was all he said. Yet Takeo could hear the uneasy seriousness in the tone of his friend's voice, and got up without question. He followed Kenshin outside to the porch, where they could talk without interruption.

They sat down, and Kenshin began, his voice hesitant, and uneasy.

"Do you recall the Shinsengumi?"

Takeo gave a start, and frowned deeply. He remembered them, all right. He had clashed with only a few of them, but they had given him the hardest fights out of everyone else before he killed them. Most of the injuries he received had come from them. _They were the greatest enemies of us Ishin patriots. A group of units formed by the Kyoto Defense Force under the order of the Bakufu. They used their swords to uphold the peace in Kyoto, while the Ishin patriots caused bloodshed individually. Those Wolves of Mibu..._ He gritted his teeth. He had no love for those men, those wolves. "Yes. I remember," his said coldly, his voice was hard. He couldn't help it.

"In the Bakumatsu," Kenshin spoke quietly, appearing not to have noticed Takeo's anger, "when I was the Battousai, I clashed with them many times. I fought each of the leaders of the three units, and every fight ended in a stalemate. And lately...I have been dreaming of those encounters. Dreaming of them now, when I haven't thought of those times for several years, when I had thought that I had put those memories away."

Takeo was silent, his own thoughts dark. _I fought only one of those leaders. It was also a draw, but that was only because he was injured at the time we fought. And it was a kid, not much older than I..._

"Something is going to happen, Takeo," Kenshin gave a soft sigh. "And I think it has to do with the Shinsengumi, or my past, perhaps. If I am involved, Kaoru-dono and the others may be in danger." He turned to look at Takeo, his expression worried.

Takeo couldn't see Kenshin's face, but he could sense the man's concern and worry. "You wish me to watch over them," Takeo murmured softly.

"I would be grateful," Kenshin turned to gaze ahead, watching the leaves on the trees blow gently in the wind. "I cannot always be there to protect them."

"You need not worry," Takeo said quietly. "I will do all in my power to keep them safe. I will die before they are harmed in any way." _They are my friends, all of them, and I will protect them with my life. _

"Arigato, Takeo," Kenshin gave a soft smile. The relief in his voice could not be any more audible. Takeo just bowed his head.

"Anything for a friend, Kenshin."

"Hey! Takeo, Kenshin!" Yahiko came around the corner. "Kaoru burned dinner, so we're going out to the Akabeko!" (**A/N: **Is that right, the 'Akabeko?')

Kenshin gave a soft chuckle. "Sounds like Kaoru-dono still hasn't improved her cooking."

"A meal out sounds good to me, anyway," Takeo rose. "It's been a while since we ate out."

* * *

"Great," Sano gave a moan of self-pity as he plopped himself down at the entrance of the Kamiyan dojo. "They're _never_ home when I'm hungry. Where can they possibly be? They better not be eatin' out..."

"Mornin'!"

"Huh?" Sano jerked up at the cheery voice, and stared at the tall man who approached. "Who're you?"

"How do you do?" The stranger set down a small wooden chest. "I'm just a medicine man from Tama, with a fresh batch of the miracle powder 'Ishida Sanyaku.'" As he straightened, he gave a bright smile. "Goro Fujita's the name, and 'Ishida Sanyaku's the trade! So how 'bout it, my good man? This little wonder can heal bruises, mend broken bones, and -"

"Just a second," Sano interrupted. "I was just visiting this place myself. The people who live here aren't here right now."

"Oh," Fujito raised an eyebrow. "They aren't here? That's too bad."

Sanosuke eyes suddenly narrowed as he noticed something. "Hey. Quick question for you."

"Hm?"

"Why're your eyes so slanty?"

"These?" Fujito gave an disarming smile, and a little chuckle. "They're something I was born with."

Sanosuke's eyes narrowed even further as he reached out and suddenly grabbed Fujito's wrist. Forcing it over, he revealed callouses on the man's palm and fingers. "Then why do you have _these?_ I don't think some guy hawking medicine would be born with callouses from shinai practice on his hands. Who are you?"

The man smiled as he pulled his hand free. It was a dark smile that Sano didn't like one bit. "You impress me...Sagara Sanosuke."

Sano's eyes widened in shock, and he abruptly leapt backwards to get some distance between him and the man.

"Hm," the man reached over a shoulder with one hand, "So Battousai's not home. In that case..." He drew out a sword from a sheath hidden on his back. "I'll just have to leave him a present." His eyes glinted dangerously as he gave Sano that dark smile, and licked the blade of his sword.

* * *

"You're slowing down again, Kenshin!" Kaoru called over her shoulder, frowning. Kenshin had fallen behind, a spaced-out look on his face. Takeo seemed to a have a permanent frown on his face, as he worried over what Kenshin had told him earlier. "It's going to get dark soon, so we better hurry!"

"He doesn't look to good," Yahiko said in a stage whisper to Kaoru and Takeo, "Maybe he's sick."

"Hmmm. Maybe I should give him a thorough examination then..." A velvety voice murmured. Kaoru gave a choked gasp, and nearly fell down.

"M-megumi! W-what are you doing here?!"

"Is it that surprising?" Megumi smiled coyly at Kaoru's obvious shock. "We all have the right to walk under heaven. So why can't we walk on the same road, hm?"

Kaoru glowered at her.

"Well," Megumi flipped her hair over one shoulder, "It turns out I have today and tomorrow off, so I decided to come over and play..."

"No way!" Kaoru raged. "There's no way I'm letting a fox like you in my ho-"

"Yahiko," Megumi swept over to him, smiling coyly, "If I come over, I'll make supper."

Yahiko's eyes lit up, and threw a scowl toward Kaoru. "Kaoru, don't be so mean to Megumi."

"Eeehhhhh?!" Kaoru looked like a volcano about to explode. Despite the uneasiness he felt in the air, Takeo smiled. Whenever Megumi came around, things sure got interesting.

"Ah, Takeo-kun," Megumi ran a smooth finger playfully over Takeo's cheek, wiping the smile off his face. "What do you say?" Her voice became husky. "Should I come over?"

"Eh heh heh," Takeo laughed nervously, and hurriedly backed up. "W-whatever you think, Megumi-san." He gave an audible sigh of relief as Megumi left him and swept toward Kenshin. _Women...!_ He shuddered.

"What about you, Kenny? Would you mind?" Takeo tried not to listen to Megumi's husky voice as she turned all her womanly charm on Kenshin. It gave him the quivers. Women could really be scary, especially when they tried to seduce you into agreeing with them.

Kenshin, however, seemed not to notice. All he said was, "Mm."

Megumi gave the redhead a sharp look. "Are you all right? If you seriously want to, I _could_ take a look at you..."

"Ah!" Kenshin seemed to snap out of it, and he waved his hands before him quickly. "No, I'm fine. It's nothing, I say, really."

Takeo hurried up his pace so that he walked in front with Yahiko, leaving Megumi to moon over Kenshin, and Kaoru to rage at Megumi, and Kenshin to try and escape the both of them as they fought over him.

Yahiko looked up sideways at him, and grinned. "Women are crazy, huh?"

"You got that right," Takeo agreed. It only took them a few more minutes to make their way back to the dojo. As soon as he entered the yard, Takeo knew something was wrong. He could smell it.

"Blood...,"he gasped, stopping dead in his tracks. Kenshin also stopped, staring at the huge hole in the side of the dojo.

Everyone else immediately halted, staring at the dojo in shock. "What in the world happened?" Kaoru exclaimed. Kenshin was the first to run inside, followed by Yahiko and Kaoru. Takeo somehow made his leaden body move, every step taking him closer to the source of that smell.

He stepped onto the front porch, heard Kenshin slide the door open, heard the shocked gasps. Then he too, was inside, and nearly reeled backward at the thick metallic smell. But anxiety won over fear, and he stepped forward hesitantly.

"_Sano!"_


	9. Chaos Begins

**A/N: **This one's a bit shorter, but I just had to end it at a particular spot. Things are really going to get moving now. Hope you like!

* * *

NINE

Sano lay in a pool of his own blood, with a broken sword tip buried deep in his shoulder. Not to mention the rest of his bruises and cuts. Megumi wasted no time. She ran to his side immediately, and began assessing the damage.

"I can't see his wounds in the dark," she called out. "Somebody bring me light; even if it's just candle, I need something!" As Yahiko ran off to find a light, Megumi sent Kaoru to heat plenty of water.

Takeo sat in the far wall, and listened to the going ons with a pale face and trembling hands. He could still smell Sano's blood. The smell hung thickly in the air, almost stifling him. _I should've stayed back. Then I could've stopped whatever happened to Sano..._

Kenshin, meanwhile, was finding that his worst nightmare was coming true. He picked up the broken blade which had been in Sano's shoulder, and narrowed his eyes at the wooden medicine chest. _A broken blade protruding horizontally from Sano's wound...this circular symbol with a carat mark on top marking this medicine box...and the incredible power which caused this much damage..._

Kenshin stared at the hole in the wall, and suddenly his whole face seemed to tighten. _Could it be _him. An image of a tall man with a sword over one shoulder, standing fearlessly in the streets of Kyoto ten years ago flashed through his mind.

He slowly sat on the floor against the wall, and closed his eyes, bringing back his dark memories, trying to find some clue of what had happened, and what will happen.

* * *

Takeo sat in the dark room, his back against the wall, and listened to Sanosuke's slow, deep breathing. It had been three days since, and although Megumi said Sano would recover completely, the wound had been deep, and Sano had yet to awaken.

"Takeo?" A hesitant voice called, and Takeo gave a slight jerk as the doors slid open.

"Kaoru," Takeo murmured softly. He was careful to keep his voice as emotionless as he could, so that he wouldn't give away any of the inner turmoil. He didn't want to scare Kaoru.

"Ano...I just wanted to ask if you wanted someone else to watch over Sano..." Kaoru gazed at Takeo. Even though his eyes were covered, and his face was carefully composed, she could see the exhaustion almost coming off of him in waves. He had sat at Sano's side for nearly the whole day, and hadn't eaten any of the food they had brought him.

"No...that's all right," Takeo answered quietly, his mouth a hard, grim line.

"Oh...all right. So...how is he?"

"He hasn't changed," Takeo held back a worried sigh. "But he's tough...so there's no telling when he'll wake up."

"Takeo...?" Kaoru's voice was anxious. She had never seen Takeo look so grim. He was like...Kenshin.

"Hai, Kaoru?" Takeo's tone was monotone, devoid of all emotion.

"Are...you all right?"

"I'm fine, Kaoru. Don't worry about me." He listened to her murmured response, and her departure. When she was gone, his expression became dark. _Something... is going to happen. Sano is already injured, and I feel that this is only the beginning. If I want to protect them like I promised, I am have to..._

His thoughts trailed off into dark, determined plans.

* * *

"He still didn't want to leave?" Megumi asked Kaoru as they met in the kitchen.

"No," Kaoru shook her head. "It's starting to scare me. Takeo's acting really strange...and so is Kenshin. Kenshin is still out there, thinking with that scary look on his face. Megumi...what is going on?"

"I'm not sure," Megumi said worriedly. "But I'm sure those two know. And whatever it is, it can't be good if it makes them act like this."

* * *

Kenshin still sat near the hole, in almost complete darkness, as a single lit candle was the only light in the room. His face was grim, his narrowed eyes troubled.

_No matter how I fit the clues, it all leads to _his _doing. That medicine box with that symbol was used as a disguise by the Shinsengumi. The horizontal stab wound indicates the use of the _Hirazuki _technique, one unique to the Shinsengumi. And lastly, the force of the strike could only be achieved with _his _special, left-handed version of the _Hirazuki, _the _Gatotsu.

_Hajime Saito, leader of Shinsen-gumi Unit Three...are you here to finish business...or might you have another motive?_

Kenshin got to his feet, and used his thumb to flick his sakabato an inch out of the sheath. Shifting his feet into a stance, he abruptly whipped out his blade, and gouged a deep line in the wall near the hole. Stepping back, he stared absentmindedly at the long, deep line. _His skill with the blade hasn't waned the slightest bit from his days as a Wolf of Mibu. With my sakabato and my vow to never kill again...will I be able to defeat him when the time comes?_

For a moment, he just stood there, gazing blankly at the wall. Then abruptly, he realized what he had just done. "Oh!...Oh, no! Kaoru-dono will not be happy!"

* * *

The morning was warm and sunny, with a faint breeze rustling through the air. Little birds seemed to cheer on the day with happy twitters, while the cicadas were out in full force. Inside the Kamiya dojo, everything seemed somewhat back to normal. Somewhat, because Sanosuke was still unconscious in the other room.

Kenshin was back to doing laundry with a cheerful smile, and Takeo had finally agreed to let someone else watch over Sano while he went to bed.

Everything was well and happy. That was, until Kenshin received a message from someone named Hajime Saito. For a long time, he stood there, staring at it.

"Hey, Kenshin!" Yahiko came out and yelled at him. "Kaoru needs you to go out and get some tofu!"

Kenshin seemed to snap out of his daze, and he offered Yahiko an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Yahiko, but I have some errands I need to run, that I do."

"Errands?" Yahiko scowled.

"Most likely I shall be back late, so remember to lock the doors, I say."

"Huh?" Yahiko stared after Kenshin's retreating form. Then he slumped as realization hit him. "Aw man, that means _I _have to go get the tofu! This just sucks!"

* * *

Takeo slowly drifted to consciousness, hearing the soft murmur of voices. Yahiko said something about coming back with tofu, and how Kenshin had to go out on errands. Kaoru murmured something about that being strange.

But whatever. He slowly sat up, and yawned widely. Reaching for the pile of clothes, he quickly dressed in his usual white hakama and gi, leaving behind his black coat. It was a warm day, and there was no need for it. He finished tying up his long silver hair in a high ponytail, and after he adjusted the black bandages over his eyes, he grabbed his two blades and left the room.

He walked down a short hall, and paused at the open door, where Kaoru and Yahiko were arguing. A soft smile touched his lips as he listened to them.

"I told you, he's got a girl!" Yahiko was exclaiming. " He's been here for a few months, and he's gotta have at least three-"

A loud thump interrupted him, and Yahiko started complaining.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me for? I was just - "

"How can you say such horrible things?!" Kaoru yelled angrily at Yahiko.

"Excuse me..." At the strange voice, both Kaoru and Yahiko froze. A tall policeman stood in their yard, and he doffed his hat. "But I understand that Himura Battousai stays in this dojo?"

Takeo gave a start from where he stood. _That voice...have I heard it before?_

"My name is Fujita," the man went on. "I was just transferred to this district. The chief told me all about Himura-san."

"He's not in right now," Kaoru offered. The man was a police officer, so she trusted him.

"Oh, he isn't?" Fujita sounded disappointed. Something about the tone in his voice bothered Takeo, and he moved slightly back into the shadows of the doorway so that he wouldn't be noticed. "Well, you see, we've received unconfirmed reports of some men attempting to kill Himura-san."

"Oh!" Kaoru gasped, her eyes widening in shock. Kenshin was in danger!

"Would you mind terribly if I stayed here until he returned?" Fujita's voice was smooth, and triumphant. Takeo knew that Kaoru couldn't hear it, but he could, having relied on his ears for several years to tell people's intentions.

_This man, this Fujita...something's not right with him. I'm certain I've heard his voice before. Just...where was it?_

"C-come in," Kaoru stammered. "He said he might be late, but if you don't mind-"

"I don't."

Takeo jerked in the doorway, stifling a stunned gasp. He knew, now. Those last two words, spoken in a confident, predatory kind of way, like when a hunter had caught his prey in a trap...

Kaoru, followed by Yahiko entered the door, not noticing Takeo standing hidden in the shadows. As soon as they passed him, Takeo moved to stand in the doorway, blocking Fujita's path. His face was utterly expressionless, and he rested his left hand on the sheath of his katana, not his kodachi.

"Oh?" Fujita raised an eyebrow, stopping before Takeo. "Who're you?"

"Takeo!" Kaoru cried. "What are you doing?! Fujita is a policeman, and-"

"No." Takeo's voice was dark and cold, and it made goosebumps rise on Kaoru and Yahiko. "He is not. He is Hajime Saito, leader of the third unit of the Shinsengumi. He is not here to help Kenshin."

Kaoru stifled a gasp. "Th - the Shinsengumi?"

"Oh?" Fujita, now Saito, smiled cooly, completely unfazed.. "So you know me. May I ask who _you _are?"

Takeo smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. "My name will probably mean nothing to you. But perhaps, you'll remember this." With that, he flicked his katana a couple inches out of its sheath, revealing a deep, ebony blade which seemed to absorb all light.

Kaoru and Yahiko stared in shock. Never before had they seen such a blade in their entire lives. Fujita himself seemed surprised. But he recovered quickly.

"Kuroshi," he murmured. "The blade that can kill with just the slightest cut. The blade with which it is impossible to _not _kill. Very interesting. Very, very interesting. So that would make you, as the blade's holder, the Hitokiri Kuroshi. The man-slayer of the shadows, who left behind no traces of himself, killing everyone who even whispered his name. I never even thought that I'd see _you _here, of all things."

"Why are you here?" Takeo asked in a hard voice. Saito merely smiled.

"That, is between me and Kenshin. It is none of your business, Kuroshi."

"You just made it my business," Takeo's voice was nearly a hiss, "When you came here. I'll not let you enter this dojo."

Saito's eyes narrowed, as he studied the silver-haired swordsmen in front of him. _I have never seen this man in the Bakumatsu, but I have heard plenty about him. They say he killed all who even mentioned his name, in order to leave behind no traces of himself. That strange blade he has, also has disturbing rumors about it. They say the slightest cut from it is deadly, and I have no wish to test that theory out. I do not know the extent of this man's abilities...he could - no, he probably _is,_ dangerous. _

The two of them stood in the doorway, unmoving, but the air around them nearly crackled with tension. Saito's narrowed eyes never left Takeo, and Takeo listened intently for the slightest amount of movement. Outwardly, the silver-haired swordsman was calm, but on inwardly, he was in a state of shock.

_What is _he _doing here, of all things? What am I thinking, blocking his path? In the state I am right now, he can easily kill me! Kuroshi...that cursed blade, what am I thinking, threatening to draw it? Didn't I vow long ago never to draw it again, to never use it to take another life? This is...a mess. Everything is a mess! I...am a mess!_

"Kurosa Takeo!" A deep voice called from behind Saito. A man, clothed in loose, black clothing, with only his deep black eyes showing, stood in the middle of the yard. A strip of gray cloth was wrapped tightly around his left arm. "I have come; prepare to die!"

Takeo visibly jerked back. He couldn't see the man, but he recognized the voice. It was the voice of Inage, the fourth strongest of the Elite. And he was here to kill him. Takeo tensed, his left hand tightening around his sheath.

_Not now...please, not now. I can't fight him right now...not with Saito here. This is bad...what am I going to do now?_

"Seems like you have someone who wants to play with you, Kuroshi," Saito said, dark amusement showing in his voice. Takeo gritted his teeth, his hand tightening on the sheath so much that his knuckles were white.

"If you do not come right now, Kurosa, I will come to you, and I will kill everyone there. I do not care for the rules," the man in black called out.

Takeo gave a low growl of frustration. _I have no choice. Kenshin...gomen nasai... I cannot do as you ask... _With a harsh motion, he jammed his black katana back into its sheath, and straightened from his slightly crouched stance. He seemed to glare at Saito, his tone dark and ugly. "If you so much as touch one of those people behind me, Hajime Saito, I will hunt you down and _kill_ you, even if it means my own death."

With that said, he brushed roughly past Saito, and out into the yard, where Inage, the elite, waited for him.


	10. Eyes of Anger

**A/N:** This story is getting closer and closer to the end... Enjoy!

* * *

TEN

Takeo slowly walked out onto the brilliant green lawn, his movements fluid, yet uneasy. He could feel eyes watching him intently, and held back a nervous swallow. He could feel Inage's cold gaze, boring into him with a cruel anticipation. Saito also was watching him, no doubt interested in the fight, to see the infamous Hitokiri Kuroshi's abilities. Kaoru and Yahiko, they were the only ones who were on his side, their eyes wide and scared.

Takeo suppressed an urge to laugh. If anyone was to be scared, it should be himself. This time, he would truly be fighting for his life. He quickly sobered as he came to a stop, facing Inage. For a long while, they just stood there, with nothing moving but the wind that blew their clothing about.

"Why do you pursue me?" Takeo asked of Inage. "Why can't you people just leave me alone? I will not reveal your identities, nor will I spill your plans and safe houses."

"Why indeed?" Inage let out a ugly sneer, his dark eyes narrowing. "Because, Kuroshi, it's time that you die." In one smooth motion, he drew his katana, and held it before him with both hands. His feet shifted in the grass, his dark eyes narrowed and on Takeo.

Suddenly tired, and feeling sick of all this fighting, Takeo slowly unsheathed his kodachi. Why couldn't this end? Why couldn't there be peace in the world?

"Haaaahhhh!" Inage sped forward, becoming a mere blur as he rushed toward Takeo. Takeo let out a startled gasp before he threw himself to the side. This man was fast! He could hear him coming, but he couldn't move fast enough to put up a good defense - not when all he had to go by was his ears.

Takeo rolled once, twice, and leapt to his feet. Silence. He couldn't hear Inage, and he stood in a rigid stance, desperately trying to find where the elite was. Sweat rolled down the side of his face, and he gripped his kodachi's hilt with a death-like grip.

Suddenly, he heard a whispered, "_Here,"_ right behind him just as Yahiko yelled out, "Behind you, Takeo!"

Instantly, Takeo threw himself to the side, his mind in a state of shock. _I hadn't even heard him approach! And I never fail to hear things like that! _Even though he had moved quickly, he hadn't moved fast enough, as a searing ribbon of pain was sliced across his left shoulder blade.

He couldn't withhold a pained grunt, but he hurriedly got to his feet once more, only to be greeted by the same, tense silence. Takeo gritted his teeth.

_So he likes to play this game, huh? If I'm going to counter it, I need to calm down. I wasn't the Hitokiri of the Shadows for nothing._

He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He forced his heart rate to slow down, his breathing to deepen, his body to become relaxed, yet alert. He focused entirely on his hearing...

...and caught the slightest whisper of a footstep behind him. "Hah!" He whirled around, his kodachi becoming a blurred fork of lightening. His blade glanced against Inage's hastily thrown up defense, and managed to leave a small scratch which hardly bled.

Takeo let out a frustrated growl, and leapt back, putting some distance between him and Inage.

"Oh?" Inage sounded faintly surprised. "You've managed to draw some of my blood." He let out a cold, bone-chilling chuckle. "But that's all you'll get." He shifted his blade to his right hand, and used his left hand as a bracer. He blinked once, and was gone.

Takeo ground his teeth together, and gripped his kodachi tightly.

* * *

Kenshin walked slowly towards the dojo, the expression on his face being tired. He had just returned from an rather unpleasant fight with someone sent by Hajime Saito. The man had just been a simple thug, but Kenshin felt like he had all his energy and strength sucked out of him.

As he neared the dojo, he frowned. Something was out of place. He stopped, a hand going unconsciously to his sakabato's hilt. It took him several moments to figure out what was wrong.

The sounds. He could hear the sounds of a fierce fight. Fear suddenly overtook him, and he used his inhuman speed to bring him inside the dojo's compound within seconds. When he came to a stop, he stared with wide eyes.

Takeo, bleeding from several wounds, battling another one of those strange, darkly-clad men. It looked like he was losing.

"Kenshin!" He whipped his head around at Kaoru's half relieved, half terrified cry, and instantly, his whole face darkened, and his voice dropped into a hiss.

"Saito..."

The tall, narrow man turned in his direction, and smiled cooly. "Why hello, Battousai. It has been a long time."

"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked in a dark tone.

"If I recall correctly," Saito mused, "The last time we fought each other was at the battle of Toba-Fushimi. So it must have been...ten years."

"_Why are you here?"_ Kenshin hissed, his violet eyes darkening into a sparking blue fire. Kaoru gave a little gasp at his tone, and even Yahiko drew back, his face uncertain. Saito just smiled, and drew his sword.

"To finish what I started, Battousai."

* * *

"Aagh!" Takeo stumbled back, a new gash across his left arm spurting blood. He was getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter, and if he didn't smarten up, he's soon be a bloody corpse.

_But what can I do?! Inage is so quiet when he moves, I cannot pick up where he is until the last second. And even then, my reflexes aren't fast enough to stop his attack._

"Pathetic!" Inage sneered. "You can't even block my blade. Why don't you draw that famous ebony blade of yours? With that in your hand, you'll be more of a challenge."

"No!" Takeo hissed, grimacing in pain from his multiple wounds. He was amazed that he still managed to stand, with so much blood pouring out of him. Another thing that amazed him was how his own blood seemed to not affect him. It puzzled him. Why could he not stand the blood of any other person, but remain unaffected when his own blood covered him?

"I will not draw this cursed blade ever again, nor will I kill another human being." Takeo heard a faint cry of terror from inside the dojo, and winced. Several minutes ago, Kenshin had arrived, and he and Saito had disappeared inside. From outside, he couldn't hear what was going on, but on hearing Kaoru's frightened voice, he could only guess.

_I need to finish this...if I can..._

Inage let out a harsh, amused laugh. "Very well, Kuroshi. I have played around enough. I will kill you now, and have this business done." Takeo heard Inage shift slightly, then he suddenly became aware of wind rushing toward him at incredible speeds.

Fear and shock froze his mind; his own death seemed to laugh mockingly in his ears. Yet his own body, trained how to fight, to kill, to survive, moved on its own. His own reflexes threw him backwards and to the side, and it saved his life.

Inage's sword, intending to slice Takeo's head clean off of his shoulders, only managed to score a small, but deep cut on Takeo's face. Blood spurted from a thin line that started between his eyes and ran to just beneath his right eye, and Takeo fell backwards to the ground in a state of shock. He hit the ground hard, rolled once, and lay still, face down.

Inage smirked, and slowly walked over. He nudged Takeo with his foot. "Are you dead yet?"

_Get up..._

Inage shrugged. "Best way to be certain is when the head is completely separated from the body."

_Get up!_

Inage lifted his sword eye, eyes narrowing slightly as he focused on Takeo's neck.

_GET UP!_

Silently, suddenly, Takeo jerked his body upwards, rising onto his hands and knees. Inage lowered his sword slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Takeo lifted his head, a thick lock of silver hair falling away, having been sliced off. Blood slid slowly down his nose, his face, over his lips, and dripped off his chin. Slowly, the black bandages covering his eyes fell away, also having been sliced in half. They dropped to the ground, revealing Takeo's closed eyes.

For a moment, nothing happened. Inage looked down at his opponent with a small frown, and Takeo just kneeled there, unmoving.

Silence.

Stillness.

Slowly, Takeo opened his eyes.

Eyes that he hadn't used in nearly ten years. Eyes that he vowed he would never open again. Eyes that shone with a blazing green fire, a green so bright it was completely unnatural. Eyes which were full of a dark fury.

"You forced me to break my vow," Takeo whispered, staring up into Inage's startled black eyes. "For that, you will pay. For the eyes you have forced me to open, I will take yours. You will take on the vow that you have made me break - to never see again."

Takeo's eyes narrowed, and his kodachi came up like a streak of lightening. His blade flashed once, twice, across Inage's face. Blood spurted, and Inage screamed. He fell, clutching his now ruined eyes. Each bleeding orb had a deep vertical slash through it.

Takeo watched emotionlessly at the former elite thrashed on the ground, blood leaking through the man's fingers.

_Blood, deep red blood. After all these years, I see it again. And...it does not bother me. Why? Is it only the blood of the innocent that haunts me? Is it only the blood of the pure-hearted...? Perhaps...I am finally overcoming this fear of mine._

The sound of a carriage pulling up, and several men jumping out drew Takeo out of his thoughts. He bent down, wiped off his kodachi, and sheathed it as he turned to see what was going on.

Two men stepped from the carriage. One was a smaller man with a precise mustache, and the other was tall, and bearded. Takeo frowned. He didn't recognize any of them.

The smaller man started toward the dojo, where sounds of battle still came, but stopped, catching sight of Takeo. He stared at the silver-haired swordsman.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What is going on?" The little man's eyes went from Takeo to the still-thrashing form of Inage, who let out guttural groans while clutching his eyes. Takeo, still angry with Inage, turned his burning green eyes on the little man.

"It is none of your business." He turned away, and began to stride toward the dojo, intent on stopping Saito and Kenshin. His long silver hair swirled behind him as he went.

"Wait!" The little man cried behind him, but Takeo paid no attention. He stepped inside the doorway, and stopped. At once, his eyes widened.

Kenshin, with the blood-thirsty, raging look of the Battousai on his face, and Saito, an almost mad glow to his eyes, were charging right at each other. It only took Takeo a moment to realize that this attack would most likely end up killing either or both of the combatants. He had to stop this. He took a deep breath, and shouted in a harsh, angry, commanding tone.

"_Stop this right now!"_

Instantly, Saito and Kenshin stopped in mid-air, freezing in shock. They stood a mere three feet from each other. Both looked toward the doorway, to where Takeo stood. Blood was spattered all over him, with his silver hair blowing slighttly in the wind that came through the doorway. His face was hard, and his brilliant green eyes were blazing with anger.

"Takeo?" Kaoru asked in a small voice, trembling in a corner of the room. Yahiko, and Sano as well, who still looked rather pale, were staring at Takeo in shock. "You can see?"

But Takeo did not pay them any attention. He focused his anger on Kenshin and Saito. "Stop this foolishness right now," he commanded in a dark tone. "This is not the Bakumatsu; this is the Meiji era, and it is supposed to be a time of peace, not a time of bloodshed."

"That's right," came a voice from behind Takeo, and he stepped aside to allow the two newcomers to arrive. "Saito. I understand your pride and honor as one of the Shinsengumi has to be defended, but I don't want either you or Himura to die without just cause."

"Eh?" Yahiko piped up. He, Kaoru, and Sano all had confused looks. "Who's that?"

"So you're the one behind all of this," Kenshin said darkly. "Satsuma-based Ishin patriot...Secretary of Internal Affairs...Toshimichi Okubo."

"What is going on?!" Yahiko shouted. "Who's the bearded guy?!"

"You don't read the papers, do you?" Sano shook his head and scoffed. "Kids."

"He's the last of the three great Ishin patriots, the three people who brought in the new era," Kaoru murmured, slightly dazed. She still hadn't processed just what was going on. One minute Kenshin and some strange guy had been fighting to their deaths, then Takeo came in with his eyes uncovered and he could apparently see, and now these strange, powerful government guys came in. What would happen next?

"That's right," Sano said. "He has complete control of all domestic affairs in his position. You could say that he's the most powerful man in Japan."

"Himura," Okuba said in his deep voice. "I'm sorry for the rough treatment. However, we needed to evaluate your strength. I presume that you wish to know why."

"...yes." Kenshin still had that frightening man-slayer look on his face. "Even if I have to do it by force."

"Hmph." Saito walked over to where his jacket lay on the floor, and picked it up. "I'd love to stay and play, but something tells me I have to do some work know. We'll finish some other time."

"Your life has been spared," Kenshin told him. Saito smirked.

"No. Yours has." Saito walked to the door, and paused, looking over at Takeo. "Too bad I never got to see the end of your fight. It was getting pretty interesting." He turned his head slightly so he could look at Okuba. "Mission report: Himura Kenshin would be of no use to us. However, Himura Battousai may be of some help. As well, you might want to look into Kuroshi, over there. I haven't seen much of his abilities, but judging from the rumors, he may be of help, also. End of report." And Saito walked out the door, his coat slung over one shoulder.

Both Okuba and the little man turned to stare at Takeo. "Kuroshi? _Hitokiri_ Kuroshi?" The little man's voice was stunned, while Okuba got a big frown on his face.

"That's right," Takeo said coldly, his green eyes boring into the two of them. "I'm the one you tried to kill, remember?"

Silence.

Complete...

...utter...

... silence.


	11. Decisions

**A/N: **This chapter doesn't have much action in it, but it does move things along. It'll get interesting after this, because Takeo gets to meet all sorts of intersting people. And maybe you'll get to see the blade Kuroshi in action. Who knows?

* * *

ELEVEN

"What?!" Yahiko burst out. "They tried to kill you?!"

"That's right," Takeo said, his green eyes still angry. His gaze never left Okubo. "Why don't you tell them, Toshimichi Okubo?"

The man seemed uneasy, but he bowed his head, a great sigh escaping from his mouth. "I wasn't the one who gave the order to have you killed, Kurosa-san. But I was there when the others decided it, and I regret that I hadn't been more vocal against it. I truly am sorry, Kurosa-san."

"Sure you are," Takeo grated out sarcastically. "You all were just afraid of my blade. And I don't blame you," he let out a harsh laugh. "I am, too."

There was an awkward pause in the room, then Kaoru hesitantly took a step forward. "Takeo...are you...all right? You usually aren't so..."

"Harsh? Dark? Blood-thirsty?" Takeo turned to look at her, making her give a small gasp and cringe back at the intensity of his gaze. "You are perfectly right, Kaoru. But right now, I am angry, and when I am angry, the calm, cool-headed Takeo goes out the window. You see before you the Takeo that Okubo here and others like him created."

"What...are you talking about?" Sano asked hesitantly. Okubo and his assistant looked like they wanted to be everywhere but there. And Kenshin...well, he hadn't moved, and he still wore that frightening look on his face, but he was listening quietly.

"I was once a innocent boy who lived a peaceful life with his father. The distant war in Kyoto was exactly that - distant and far away. I was fourteen years old when they dragged me away," Takeo turned his frightful gaze on Okubo. "Samurai who were ordered to recruit more swords for their cause. Since my father refused to fight for them, they took me. And threw me - mere hours later - in the midst of the bloodiest fighting."

A faint gasp could be heard from Kaoru, while Sano and Yahiko clenched their fists angrily. Takeo just gave a humorless smile.

"I survived, but to do so, I had to destroy my heart. Destroy all emotions, all feelings, and simply become a killing machine. I lived simply to kill. I not only murdered when told to, I began to slay all who knew of me, just to leave no witnesses, no trails leading to me.

"It was a ugly, horrific existence. And Okubo and his friends didn't help any by ordering my death. Fourteen other hitokiris were sent after me. I killed four of them before they left me for dead on the ground, lying in a pool of my own blood. For that, I thank you Okubo, because back then, I wanted nothing more than to die. Even so, I still lived. And that was your mistake, because the Hitokiri Kuroshi leaves behind no traces. If you try to kill someone, Okubo, I suggest you do the job properly, because that someone is going to come after you." Takeo laid a hand on his kodachi, and made to draw it, but a frightened, desperate cry stopped him.

"Takeo! Stop this! This isn't you! Please...stop..." Kaoru hung onto the his sleeve, and looked between him and Kenshin with tearful eyes. "What's wrong with you two? Why are you doing this?"

Takeo looked down at her, and her words finally began to break through. He closed his eyes, ashamed. _What am I doing? Why am I acting like this? There's no need for this anymore...the war is over, and it is a time of peace. I have my own problems to deal with, without dredging up the hatred of the past. You are no longer a Hitokiri, but a peaceful swordsman who is surrounded by people who care for him._

He pulled away from her. "Please accept my apologies, Kaoru. I...need to go outside." He headed for the door, eyes still closed, and Okubo and his assistant stepped aside to let him pass. Silence followed Takeo out the door. He had never looked so tired, so weary. His footsteps were labored and slow, his shoulders dropping as if he had no energy to hold himself up. His face seemed drawn and older, and even his long hair seemed to lay limply against his back.

"By coming here," Kenshin spoke quietly, "You have now involved the others, as you can see. Tell me now why you are here, and leave. Your presence here does more harm than good." Abruptly, he slammed a fist upwards into his own face, shocking everyone in the room.

Blood dripped down, but when he lowered his fist and raised his head, his eyes were no longer the hard, cold orbs of a man-slayer, but the warm violet that everyone knew.

"Please explain why you are here," he gave a small smile to Kaoru, who threw herself on him, nearly breaking down in relief.

"Sir?" Okubo's assistant cast a hesitant look at Okubo. Okubo nodded once.

"Do as he says. We need Himura's help more than anything."

* * *

Takeo sat on the porch, listening to the faint voices inside. His eyes were still closed, more out of habit than anything else, and his two blades lay in his lap. It was getting dark outside, but he did not feel like going inside while Okubo was there.

He was unsure of what would happen if he was in the same room as that man. The hatred had surprised him, welling up like a vengeful flood the moment he saw Okubo. Even though Okubo hadn't been the one to personally sign his death warrant, he had been one of the leaders.

_I thought I know longer cared about that. That it was something I had put into the past. But now, so much of the past is returning to haunt me. Inage, Seimi, fighing Kanryu and his men, seeing again..._

Shishio. Okubo was talking about Shishio. He had been another Hitokiri in the Bakumatsu, the one who was Kenshin's successor in a way. He became the one who took on the job of assassinating people when Kenshin came out into the open to fight the Shinsengumi.

Takeo had never met him personally, but he had heard a few rumors. As he listened in, he learned that Shishio was planning something in Kyoto. But what struck Takeo the most, was that Shishio apparently had been killed in the battle of Boshin. His own people had tried to kill him.

_Just like they did to me. And now they want Kenshin to go finish the job, now that Shishio is up to no good. I can't see that happening, now that Kenshin refuses to kill._

Takeo shuddered as Okubo mentioned that he and the others had Shishio's corpse doused with oil and burned. And still, the man survived.

_I am grateful that they did not do that to me. Even though they tried to kill me, and I am grateful to them for that. What a horrible thing to do...and yet, Shishio survived!_

"I beg of you, Himura Kenshin, for the sake of the people in Japan...please go to Kyoto once more," Okubo said, a pleading note in his voice.

Takeo stood, and slipped his two blades into his obi. He had heard enough. Turning, he walked silently into the darkness of the night. Right now, he wanted to be alone.

* * *

"One week, huh?" Takeo murmured softly. He finished wringing out a shirt, and hung it on the line to dry. Kenshin passed him a dripping kimono, and he began to squeeze out all the excess water.

Him doing laundry. Not so long ago, he would've laughed at the thought. But now, it seemed a trivial matter compared to what was on hand. Kenshin had asked him to help with the laundry, so they could talk.

But so far, no one did any talking. They just worked together in silence. Kenshin washed the clothing, and Takeo wrung them out and hung them to dry.

"What are you going to do, Kenshin?"

Kenshin passed over another article of clothing. "I have a week to think it over, that I do. I am not quite sure...but...I think that I may go."

"I see," Takeo twisted the clothing in a harsh motion, making water splash onto the ground. Shaking the material out, he reached up, feeling for the thick wire. He had kept his eyes closed, more out of habit and preference than anything else, and he functioned as he did before, relying on his ears to move around. Yahiko had asked him why he just didn't use his eyes like a normal person, and Takeo had asked himself the same question. Now that his vow was obsolete, why didn't he?

"I...would like you to come with me, that I would," Kenshin spoke, a little hesitantly. He knew that there was little love between Takeo and Okubo.

Takeo stopped moving, freezing in place. _Kenshin's...asking me to go with him? But..._

"Wouldn't it be better if I stayed behind? I know you don't plan on telling Kaoru that you're leaving, and somebody needs to stay behind so-"

"You will be of little use here," Kenshin interrupted gently. "Your skills are needed in Kyoto. I will need all the help I can get against Shishio. I have my vow to never kill again, and with my sakabato, I do not see a very easy fight."

"What can I do?" Takeo questioned, his voice rising slightly. "I also do not wish to kill. Even though I carry this ebony katana, I cannot draw it. You are a better swordsman than I - what good can I do?"

_Besides, why should I help Okubo, when all he did for me was to try and kill me? I owe him nothing. _

"Okubo has nothing to do with this," Kenshin said, seeming to see into Takeo's thoughts. "This has everything to do with maintaining peace. Do you want another war in Kyoto?"

Takeo knew where this was going. And he didn't like it. For all his gentle personality and friendliness, Kenshin had a shrewd brain behind those all-seeing violet eyes.

"Iie. Of course I don't. You know that I wish for peace."

"If Shishio is left to his own devices, he will most likely end up ruling this country. Perhaps not directly, but in a indirect way that will cause many people to suffer. That is why I must do my best to stop him."

"And you want me to help," Takeo sighed.

"Hai. I would consider it a very big favor."

Takeo finished wringing the kimono, and hung it up to dry before giving Kenshin his answer. "I will think about it. When you give your answer to Okubo, then will I give mine also."

"Very well," Kenshin said, and picked up another bundle of dirty clothing and dropped it into the washing bucket.

* * *

Kaoru looked anxiously across the porch of the dojo where Kenshin was doing what he usually did in the morning - laundry. _It's been a full week now... Today's the day he gives his answer about going to Kyoto or not. _

She watched him work methodically, his face wearing its usual cheery expression._ But he doesn't seem worried at all. _

"There we are!" Kenshin held up a white piece of clothing. "Nice and white!" He smiled at it like it was his best friend, when _whump!_ He was suddenly sent sprawling to the side, courtesy of a the sudden plantation of a foot in his back.

"Ororororo!" Kenshin looked up from his sprawled position on the ground to see Sano glaring at him from above.

"Forget about the laundry!" Sano snapped. "What's your answer going to be?"

Takeo, who had been lounging in the shade of a large tree, cringed at the harshness of Sano's voice, and pretended to be asleep. He didn't want Sano to come and demand an answer from him next. Surely if he was asleep, they wouldn't disturb him.

"Can't think of any reason you would go," Sano said in a quieter voice, "But just in case I'll ask you anyway. Yes or no?"

Kenshin just got to his feet, and brushed off his clothes.

"I think you should forget about it," Sano went on, "This is the guy who runs a government where politicians work for their own good, never mind about the good for the rest of us."

"But then again, Sano," Kenshin spoke up mildly, "You have a predisposition against the Meiji rule, I say."

"You got a problem with that?" Kenshin recieved another kick that laid him flat on the ground.

"N-no," Kenshin managed to get out from under Sano's foot. At the tree, Takeo squirmed uncomfortably, and tried all the harder to put on the appearance of sleeping peacefully.

Kenshin pushed away Sano's foot then, going serious, and sat up. "If Secretary Okubo were like the other lower-level Ishin patriots in that they acted purely on self-profit and greed, there is no doubt in my mind that Saito would have already slain him."

Takeo raised an eyebrow from his position by the tree. Saito would've killed Okubo?

"That weird cop guy?" Yahiko piped up, from where he practiced with his bokken. "Ya don't think he's a government dog or something?"

"Iie," Kenshin said soberly. "Before he and I fought, he spoke of justice. Were he nothing more than a dog, he would never be able to speak such words."

"_Aku. Soku. Zan." Saito looked evenly at Kenshin while holding his sword vertically before him. "These words, Kill. Evil. Immediately., were the one truth that both Shinsengumi and the Hitokiri shared."_

"It is this," Kenshin said, "Which prevents him from being an amiable man, I say."

_That's for sure, _Takeo thought to himself. _I would be shocked if he even had a single friend, with that cold act on all the time._

Everyone joined in, voicing their dislike of Saito. Kenshin stood, slipping his sakabato into his obi.

"Very well, then." He also picked up the basket of wet laundry, and gave it to Yahiko. "Please hang these up, Yahiko. I'll be off to see Secretary Okubo now, I say."

Sano and Kaoru gave a start of surprise. "W-why do that?" Kaoru asked hurriedly. "Isn't he coming over here?"

"The Secretary is a very busy man, I say. It would be easier for me to go see him. And Takeo," Kenshin turned toward the tree, where a certain silver-haired man lay, "You can get up now. We need to get going."

Takeo sat up, giving a sheepish smile. "Eh heh," he gave a nervous laugh, and got to his feet. After picking up his two blades, he walked over, careful to give Sano a wide berth.

"Takeo," Kaoru spoke up pleasantly.

"Ah...hai?" He turned toward the sound of her voice.

"Please make sure you bring Kenshin back here, all right?"

"Ano...I'm sure he can bring himself back just fine, Kaoru-san," Takeo protested. Big mistake. He received a foot in the face which sprawled him on the ground.

"You just make sure you bring him back, you got it?" Sano leaned over him. Takeo didn't dare open his eyes. Sano sounded mean enough, and he had no desire to the angry expression on his face.

"Hai, hai! I'll bring him back right away!"

"Good." Sano stepped back, and Takeo staggered to his feet. _So mean..._

"Let's go, Takeo," Kenshin called, already half-way to the dojo's gate. Takeo scrambled after, eager to leave.

* * *

"Kenshin?" Takeo spoke up as they walked down the empty road. "You're going to Kyoto, aren't you?" He suspected that Kenshin would, but he just wanted to hear Kenshin's final word to make sure.

"Hai." Kenshin's voice sound weary and grim at the same time. "I do not want another war. If I have to fight Shishio to keep the peace, than I will fight him."

"How are you going to defeat him?"Takeo asked. "You will not kill, and I know Shishio is the kind of man that won't quit until he is dead."

"I will find a way," Kenshin said calmly. Takeo opened his eyes, and gazed at Kenshin. The small swordsman's eyes were serious and troubled, but his expression was somewhat calm. Kenshin was worried, but certain that he would find a way.

_How can he be so certain that he can defeat Shishio without having to kill him? Is he really willing to risk all that he has known in order to prevent another war? I saw him when he fought Saito...and he wasn't Kenshin HImura then. He was the Battousai, and he really was about to kill Saito. If he does kill Shishio, he will undoubtedly resort to the Battousai once again, and who knows if he will be able to bring himself back._

"How do you do it, Kenshin?" Takeo looked away, closing his eyes once more.

"Do what, I ask?"

"How can you be so determined and calm, when so much is at stake? If you get killed, you're going to break Kaoru's heart, and destroy the lives of several others."

Kenshin walked along silently for a bit, then a small smile lit his face. "I have chosen to walk this path long ago, Takeo. I chose to protect others, and uphold the peace. I will not go back on my word, and I will do anything in order to protect others. Even give my life, if need be."

"A path of peace..." Takeo murmured to himself, losing himself in thought. _A path of peace...it sounds a lot better than a path of war and killing, that's for sure. But, when you think about it, it's no easy path to take. It may be harder to follow than any other path._

"Something's happened," Kenshin spoke suddenly, jerking Takeo out of his thoughts. A large crowd was grouped together in the road, talking and murmuring with one another. Kenshin picked up his pace, and Takeo hurried after.

When they reached the crowd, they began to push through it. The throng of crowds pushed back, and Takeo found himself separated from Kenshin. The little redhead found it easier to maneuver through the packed crowd, and soon was lost ahead.

Takeo let out a sigh. Sometimes he wished he were short, and small like Kenshin. Then he recalled the time that Kenshin had been mistaken for a girl by that one old woman with bad vision. He gave a shudder. Scratch that. He didn't want to be short and scrawny like that redhead.

Up ahead, Kenshin had stopped, staring at the stopped carriage, and the body that spilled out onto the road. "Okubo-san," he whispered in shock.

"If you don't want to end up like him," a low voice spoke softly behind him, "Take my advice. Don't cross paths with Shishio-san."

Kenshin whirled around, but nobody was in sight. A frown crossed his face, and his eyes narrowed as new determination arose. Where was Takeo? Kenshin began to scan the crowd for silver hair.

Takeo let out a frustrated growl. This crowd was packed like sardines! How had Kenshin ever made it through? He let out a heavy, annoyed sigh, and stopped moving. Maybe if he drew his kodachi, the people would give him some space. Or even better, just put on the menacing air of a hitokiri, and the people would scatter. And the police would come, and he would get a nice jail cell to sleep in.

"Takeo-san," a voice spoke softly behind him. Takeo tried to turn to see who it was, but the bodies pressing against his own prevented him from moving. "I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Takeo asked the voice, keeping his own voice low.

"My master is aware of your little...problem with a certain group of people." Takeo went rigid at that. Someone knew of his death warrant?

"And he would like to help," the voice went on calmly. "We know what the current leaders of the Meiji era have done to you, and he offers his greatest sympathy. He would like your help in overthrowing this era, and in return, he will help get rid of your...problem."

Takeo suddenly felt too hot, too trapped in the crowd. Barely managing to keep the trembling out of his voice, he asked, "Who is your master?"

"Shishio-sama," the voice said cheerily, "Think about it, will you?" And the voice was gone. Takeo suddenly felt the urge to get out of there, his mind a confused mess. Shishio wanted him to join them? And if he did, Shishio would get rid of those...men? The ones that kept showing up at odd times to kill him?

It was too much. Takeo clenched his teeth. _If I join that man, he will want me to kill people for him. Even more, he wants to overthrow this era. This peaceful era. I dislike Okubo, but not enough to go to the other side, and help a madman start another war._

Takeo shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring cries of pain as he stepped on their feet and pushed them out of his way into other people. He broke through into a clearing, and opened his eyes to see what was going on.

A stopped carriage. An open door. A mutilated body. Okubo. Blood. Takeo closed his eyes, and turned away, feeling sick. The blood no longer scared him, but it filled him with disgust, and anger.

"Okubo..." he grated. "Whoever killed you?"

"They say it was a group of seven bandits," Kenshin said from beside him, "but I am not too sure, that I am."

"In any case, Okubo is dead," Takeo said grimly. "I may not have liked him, but I did not wish this on him. Let's go. We don't have time to waste."

He turned, and swept through the crowd. This time, the crowd hurriedly stepped out of his way, the grim expression on his face, and the way his hand rested on the hilt of a blade - illegal blade- were more than enough to make them let him through.

"Takeo, you've decided to go to Kyoto?" There was a note of surprise in Kenshin's voice.

"That's right," Takeo said. "I will not allow another war to begin." The two of them, both former Hitokiris, both excellent swordsman, both having haunted the nightmares of many strong warriors in their past - walked down the road together. They had a madman to stop.

_This is it, then. I've made my choice. The way is clear. No matter what happens from now on, I will walk the path of peace._


	12. The Glowing Katana

TWELVE

Takeo leaned against the wall, listening in as Saito, and some governor guy talked about government affairs, and how Okubo's death turned everything upside down. While Kenshin paid close attention, Takeo just closed his eyes and wished everything to hurry up and get over with.

Although he agreed to help Kenshin fight Shishio, he had no wish to talk to government officials. As he leaned against the wall, he kept his senses focused on Saito. Now that he understood that the policeman and Kenshin went way back into the Bakumatsu, he had a better understanding of the man, but he still didn't like him.

Finally, everyone finished talking, and Saito walked down the hall with him and Kenshin. Apparently Saito would be going to Kyoto as well. Great fun. Although, Takeo had to admit, the Wolf's skills with the sword would be of great help.

"The nation has lost the last of its three great Ishin Patriots," Saito was saying as they walked down the hall. "A great leader. The only people left to run this government are incompetent. From now on, Japan will slowly dissolve into chaos."

Takeo gave a start. Was it really that bad? He adjusted the two blades slipped into his obi. Perhaps he should've paid more attention to what they had discussed. No, it did not matter. Only one thing was important: Shishio was on the loose and would take advantage of the turmoil everything was in. They had to stop him.

* * *

"Oooohhhh!" Megumi growled in frustration. "Of all the times I have to perform emergency surgery..." She glared at the poor boy who had come for her help, and he wilted, cowering under her glare. She grabbed all her medical supplies together and prepared to leave. 

Sano stepped up beside her, and drawled, "Can't let the fox lady and the kid walk alone at night. So I'll take them down to the station."

"Hurry up!" The boy cried. "My brother's hurt real bad!"

"Okay..." Kaoru murmured, her face worried and drawn. It was dark out, and Kenshin and Takeo had not yet returned. "Just be careful, all right?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sano threw a wave in her direction, and the small group walked off, disappearing into the night. Kaoru watched them go, and let out a faint sigh.

_They're late..._

She turned to go back inside, but a faint sound behind her made her stop. She turned around, and her whole face lit up. "Kenshin!" Almost as soon as it came, her smile faded. The look on Kenshin's face took away all her joy. His expression was one of troubled regret, laced with a faint determination. Her eyes widened, suddenly afraid.

"Where is Yahiko?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"Ah...well," Kaoru stumbled over her words, "He got tired waiting for you, and went to bed."

"Is that so?" A tiny, nearly imperceptible smile crossed his face briefly, then his expression sobered.

"Kenshin...?"

"Secretary Okubo was assassinated this morning." Kenshin stated quietly.

"I know...it was in the paper." Kaoru blinked worriedly. The news had shocked her - she never had expected anything like this to happen.

"The true perpetrators where Shishio and his men, I say," Kenshin continued. "After such a crime, I cannot leave Shishio be. I...will be going to Kyoto, I say."

Kaoru let out a little gasp, and she trembled. Deep down, she had known that this would've been his answer, but she had somehow convinced herself that it would never happen. Kenshin would never leave her...would he? But now here he was, telling her that he was leaving.

"Are...are you going to assassinate Makoto Shishio?" She asked in a quavering voice, her fingers clenching each other in a death grip to keep them from trembling.

"No...yet, I am unsure. If I can fight him as I am now, then I would fight until he is only defeated. However, if I were to revert to the Hitokiri Battousai like I did in my fight with Saito..." His sentence trailed off, and he gave a deep sigh before continuing.

"In my days here, when I felt peaceful, I hoped I could rid myself of the Hitokiri within and become an ordinary swordsman. However, as I was fighting Saito, the truth was there for me to see. Deep within my heart still lies the madness of the Hitokiri."

Kaoru couldn't stand those dark words and his dark expression. She grabbed him by the shoulders and cried, "But you always came back! You came close to being the Battousai, but you always stayed Kenshin! It happened with both Jinei and with Saito! It'll be all right-"

"That be not the case, I say. In the Jinei affair, I became the Battousai in order to save you. With Saito, I became Battousai for the sake of the fight. With Jinei, your voice brought me back, but with Saito, your words could not reach me. This is the crucial difference."

Hidden by the dark shadows of night, a silver-haired figure leaned against a tree, a sorrowful expression on his face as he watched Kaoru and Kenshin talk. He knew Kenshin's departure would hurt Kaoru terribly, and couldn't bare to watch her pain. But he made himself watch her stricken face, and the tears that threaten to spill over. He would remember her grief, and make sure he brought Kenshin back to her alive.

Kenshin stepped forward, and enveloped Kaoru with a tight embrace. "Thank you for all you have done for me," he murmured softly, "and...farewell." Then he released her, stepped back, and turned, slipping away into the darkness.

Kaoru stood frozen for a moment, staring at the spot where Kenshin had faded away into the night, and trembled. _Kenshin's...gone?_ The tears that threatened to spill over did now, creating crystal rivers that trickled down her cheeks, and dripped from her chin.

"Kenshin..." she whispered, falling to her knees. Gone. The gentle rurouni she knew and loved was gone. He had left her.

"Kaoru..." A soft voice seemed to come out of the night. She looked up, tears sliding down her face, her lips quivering. "I will bring him back to you..." She couldn't see where the voice came from, but she knew who it was.

"Takeo..." A sad, small smile graced her trembling lips. "Thank-you."

* * *

Kenshin and Takeo's departure for Kyoto set off a series of events, from which there could be no turning back from. Sanosuke set off for Kyoto as well, despite being thoroughly beaten by Saito. His noble heart and love of a good fight just couldn't allow him to stay back and let Kenshin and Takeo face the fireworks alone. So he too, set off, determining to get stronger on the way. 

Kaoru lay in a deep depression for a while, but with Megumi's harsh words, and Yahiko's determination, along with the memory of Takeo's last words before he left, she broke out of her funk. She decided she would not pine around for Kenshin while he was gone - rather, she would go to Kyoto herself and find him.

While Yahiko and Kaoru set off, Megumi stayed behind at the dojo, only to be greeted by a terrifying man - none other than Aoshi, the Okashira of the Obiwaban-shu. He wanted to know where the Battousai was, but Megumi was too terrified to answer. Thankfully, Saito arrived, and told him that Kenshin was in Kyoto. So, another man set off to Kyoto, on the search of the Battousai who had defeated him some time ago.

And of course, as he no longer had any more business in Tokyo, Hajime Saito set off after the famous red-haired swordsman. It seemed that everyone was converging upon Kyoto. Soon, enough, all those people would meet in one place, along with a mummified man and his subordinates, and chaos would break loose.

* * *

They entered the town, two men who openly wore swords, two samurai who wore such dark expressions that the townspeople scurried out of their way. The people gawked at them, whispering to one another in hushed voices. 

"Who're they? What are they doing here?"

"Who knows? But they're both carrying swords when everyone knows there's a law against it."

"Yeah...they're probably guys you don't want to mess with."

Takeo tried to ignore the whispers as he walked past, but it was pretty hard with his excellent hearing. He knew they thought he couldn't hear them, but he heard every whisper. One man, who wasn't watching where he was going nearly bumped into Takeo.

Takeo, whose eyes were shut, neatly sidestepped out of the way, and shifted his two blades so that they were more noticeable. The man's eyes bulged as he lifted his head and saw the two samurai.

"Oop! Eheheh," he laughed nervously, hurriedly backing up. A little child grinned toothlessly and pointed at them.

"Look, Mommy! They got swords!" The mother pulled her child back, shushing it, and looking nervously at the two men who swept silently through the town. They didn't look at anyone, and didn't speak. They just strode forward, exuding an sense of grim seriousness. Nobody wanted to get in their way, even if they were paid to.

* * *

After they passed through the town with no trouble, the sky began to darken. A thick forest lay in front of them, and half-an-hour later found them lighting a fire in the midst of a small clearing. Kenshin threw a stick on the small fire, while Takeo sat down near it. 

"I haven't slept outdoors in the longest time," Kenshin murmured, throwing another stick onto the flame. He sat down on the other side of the fire.

"Neither have I," Takeo said softly, a small smile on his face. "I have forgotten how beautiful it was to sleep in the wild country."

Kenshin let out a small sigh. "I expect everyone is upset with me. And though they probably hold my actions against me, I had no choice. Shishio has to be stopped."

"They will understand, I think," Takeo said. "They knew what you once were, and they know what you are now. They might not like it, but they understand that you must do what you must."

"Perhaps," Kenshin slumped, thinking of Kaoru's tear-stained face. He drooped even more. "She probably hates me, I say."

"Iie," Takeo's small smile grew a little. "Quite the opposite, I think." Then his smile faded. Kenshin was well-loved by almost everyone he met. Yes, he had many enemies, but he also had many friends. But Takeo himself...he had few friends. Ever since he had been taken away by the samurai to fight in the Bakumatsu, he never had a single friend. No one cared about him. Rather, they betted on how long he would last in the war, and tried to guess when and how he would die.

"Kenshin...?"

"Hai?" Kenshin looked up, his violet eyes questioning.

"Did you ever have...a family?"

Kenshin's eyes grew sad as he recalled painful memories. "Iie...not really. I was an orphan, sold into slavery. The only two people I cared about were killed before my eyes as evil men cut through them with their swords. I was just a boy, then."

Takeo opened his eyes at that, and stared at Kenshin. Kenshin had been a slave? A boy who had no parents, nothing to look forward to but a hard, cruel life? Takeo closed his eyes. He had no idea that the kind, gentle man Kaoru loved had been through such horror.

"What about you, Takeo?" Kenshin inquired. "What happened to your father?"

Takeo lowered his head, letting out a dark sigh. "That...is something I'd like to know."

"What do you mean?"

Takeo gave a humorless, cold smile. "Four years after I was dragged off to war, I returned to my father's cottage..."

_

* * *

A young man walked through tall grasses, the wind whipping his long silver-hair around, threatening to tear it free from the cord that secured it at the top of his head in a pony-tail. It tore at his white hakama and kimono, and rippled through the grass in waves. _

_Takeo was eighteen, and was filled with mixed feelings on seeing his father again. He was excited, yet dreading the moment when he met his father's eyes. He knew that his father wouldn't be happy with him, as he had killed countless times. Even so, he couldn't wait to see his father's strong figure once more, standing beside a roaring fire and several barrels of water, with a hammer in one hand. He couldn't wait to see that warm smile grace his father's face, and see those twinkling, merry blue eyes._

_The young man passed by a small grove of trees, and closed his eyes. From memory, he turned to his right, and took nearly a dozen steps. Slowly, he opened his eyes, expecting to see the hut standing there, just like it always had._

_But that was not the sight that greeted his shocked eyes. The hut was burned to the ground, and dark charred chunks of metal and debris were all that remained. Stunned, he ran forward, and stopped in the middle of the charred earth. He looked around in disbelief. Several dull glints of twisted metal pointed out the remains of what had been his father's tools. Everything had been completely destroyed._

_Slowly, dazedly, Takeo walked around the burnt area, and came across a small patch of shiny grass, some ways away from the destroyed cottage. Kneeling down, he touched it with the tip of his fingers, then brought it to his nose. He recoiled at the stench. Oil. _

_Gritting his teeth, he rose. Now he understood how the fire had gotten hot enough to warp and partially melt down the swordsmithing tools. Those tools had been made of a metal so tough, only the hottest flames cold melt them. _

_He looked around. Where was his father? Surely he hadn't been caught in the flames as they licked up the cottage. Takeo just somehow knew his father wasn't dead, but alive somewhere. He just couldn't believe that his father was dead._

_Just a few months later, Takeo was attacked by over a dozen hitokiris, and left for dead. Shortly after, he was found by the strange group of men who wore loose black clothing that covered all but their eyes. _

* * *

All was quiet and still, save for the crackling of the fire. Tongues of flame licked upward, snapping as they flicked wildly about. It created a glow of light that extended in a small circle, barely managing to illuminate the faces of the two men who sat near it. 

"You know he could be dead," Kenshin finally spoke.

"Hai," Takeo conceded, "But I'm certain that he's still alive. One day, when this is all over, I will find him again."

"I'm sure you will, I say," Kenshin offered a small smile. Then he shifted his position, getting comfortable. "We should sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Takeo threw on another stick before stretching out on the ground. He kept one hand firmly on his two blades as he slowly drifted off into a light, uneasy sleep.

* * *

The day was bright and sunny, and unbelievably warm. Takeo had to keep wiping the sweat off of his face as they plodded along through the forest. He glanced over at the small man who walked ahead of him. Somehow, Kenshin seemed unaffected by the heat. Takeo thought it was unfair. 

_You'd think that with all of the shade this forest provides, it'd at least be cool..._

Takeo briefly opened his eyes, and looked upwards. The glimpses of sky that could be seen through the thick green canopy of leaves was a brilliant blue. Not a hint of any clouds. Takeo sighed.

He plodded on, then suddenly stopped dead. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Someone was in the forest with them, and whoever it was, they were watching him. He opened his eyes once more, glanced ahead, and saw that Kenshin, too, had stopped. The redhead was frowning slightly, and scanning the surrounding forest.

"You feel it too, huh?" Takeo closed his eyes, focused on the surrounding forest, and tried to pick out any sounds that might give him a clue as to where the watcher was. Birds chirped, a faint breeze rustled through the upmost layer of leaves, a small creature snuffled about in the undergrowth, a twig cracked slightly as something stepped on it some distance away, a squirrel chattered angrily on a branch...

"Behind, and to the left," Takeo said softly, without moving. He opened his eyes again, and met Kenshin's cool gaze. "You go on. I'll take care of whoever it is, and meet up with you in Kyoto."

Kenshin didn't speak, but his gaze was questioning.

"It's important that you get to Kyoto quickly, Kenshin. Go, and don't worry about me." Kenshin finally gave a quick nod, and ran off into the trees.

Takeo turned around, and frowned at the surrounding trees. His eyes narrowing, he called out, "Come out, whoever you are, and tell me why you are following us!"

He didn't have to wait long. A figure soon stepped out of the trees into the open space in front of Takeo. Takeo's eyes widened slightly when he saw the man.

_One of _them Indeed, the man was dressed in black, only his blue eyes showing. Takeo took a few steps back, and laid an hand on his kodachi.

"I really don't want to fight, but I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?" The man's answer was to unsheathe his katana. He held it up in the air, and an unseen shaft of sunlight glinted off of it. Takeo eyed the man uncertainly.

"I don't remember seeing you...who are you?"

The man did not answer, but silently shifted his stance so that his feet were apart, and his sword was held horizontally before himself in both hands. Takeo realized that talk would get him nowhere. So he drew out his kodachi, and prepared himself.

_I have never seen this man before, even though I had known nearly everyone in that group. That means his abilities are unknown to me, so I will have to be careful, and somehow make him reveal his moves..._

The man began to move his sword slowly in a wide circle. Takeo watched, slightly confused, but never letting down his guard. The man's sword picked up speed, twirling until it was a blur. The man began to rapidly move the spinning sword from side to side, and all around his body.

Takeo was utterly confused, until he noticed that the sword was starting to glow with a white light. The more than man spun it, the brighter it got. _It must be the way he's spinning it...the friction heats up the sword...but no metal I know of will heat up that quickly from mere friction. Just what kind of sword is this?_

The man stopped moving the sword about, but kept it in a slow spin. He started to advance slowly toward Takeo, his blue eyes absolutely unreadable, and giving Takeo no sign of what he was thinking.

_An attack. He's definitely going to attack. If I try to counter-attack, who knows what might happen. I don't know any of his moves, but he probably knows mine. So my best option is to put up a solid defense..._

"Dansu no Shizen," Takeo whispered to himself. _A dance of nature, using the secrets of nature. The persistence of water, the agility of air, the strength of fire, the defense of earth. _He lowered his stance, with one foot back, and gripped his kodachi tightly with one hand. His other hand he used to brace the kodachi.

The man seemed to take his time, approaching at a slow walk, his blade still in a slow spin. Takeo watched, every nerve taut and ready to explode. The man was fifteen feet away, thirteen, eleven...and then he seemed to almost stop moving. But that was only for a moment, as the man suddenly shot forward at incredible speeds, his glowing, bright sword cutting through the air before him.

Takeo didn't even have time to gasp. He saw the glowing sword flash down, and threw up his own kodachi. The two swords briefly connected, and then the man's glowing sword lightly sliced through the kodachi like a hot knife through butter. Takeo's eyes widened in shock as four inches of his kodachi fell to the ground, and the glowing blade still came down at him.

Throwing himself to the side, Takeo narrowly avoided being sliced in two. He rolled once, and leapt to his feet. Bringing up his kodachi, he stared at it in shock. It was now four inches shorter, and where it had been sliced, the edge was completely smooth.

He jerked his head up, and stared at the man, who was standing still. The man spun his sword slowly, to keep it heated, and watched Takeo with those expressionless eyes.

_This isn't good. At this rate, my kodachi is useless. That strange blade can cut through it without any effort at all. Even worse, it would have no trouble at all cutting through _me_. Now what to do? I have to avoid that blade somehow, and reach him. If I can stop him, I'll stop his blade._

Abruptly, the man stopped spinning his sword, crouched, and charged straight at Takeo. This time, Takeo was ready, and at the last moment, jumped in the air. The man ran under him, and Takeo landed behind him. Takeo, still holding tightly to his kodachi, launched out with a terrific spin-kick.

He struck air, and found that the man was no longer in front of him. Takeo spun around. Not behind him either! So where was -

_Up! He's above! _Takeo jerked his head up, and saw a glowing blur rushing straight down at him. _He's fast-! _Desperately, Takeo threw up his kodachi. At the last second, he knew it was futile. The sword would just cut through it, and him, very easily.

The glowing sword struck the kodachi once more, this time slicing it off near the hilt. The loose piece of metal flew off to the side, while Takeo, in a desperate move, threw the hilt of his kodachi upwards at the man.

The man blocked it with his forearm, but it was enough distraction for Takeo to leap backwards. Even though he moved fast, the man reacted even faster. He flipped once, so that he landed on his feet, and charged Takeo the second his feet touched the ground.

Takeo spun out of the way of the first attack, but the man just pressed him harder. Without a sword in his hand to counter that glowing blade, it wouldn't be long before Takeo -

"Aaaghh!" That horrendous, glowing blade finally caught up to him, cauterizing even as it sliced a long, diagonal wound across his chest. Takeo managed to jump back far enough that it didn't slice right through his rib cage, but even as he crashed to the ground, he knew that some of his ribs were undoubtedly scorched.

Thanks to the adrenaline that was coursing through him, he didn't feel much pain, but the stench of burned flesh filled the air. The fact that it was his own flesh almost made him vomit onto the ground beside him, but right now, he couldn't afford such luxuries.

The man was standing still again, watching him once more while he twirled that deadly blade. Takeo knew he only had one option, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. In fact, there was no way he could do it. But...

_If I don't I will die. But I can't die, not yet. I promised her I'd bring him home..._

Above all else, he had to keep that promise. So he slowly got to his feet, and with a groan, he placed his right hand on the hilt of Kuroshi. His left hand closed around the sheath. He looked toward the man.

The man was still watching him, but he was slowing down the twirling of the glowing blade, undoubtedly preparing for another assault.

_I must..._

Takeo closed his eyes, took a deep breath. _I must do this...for Kaoru... _

He opened his eyes, and slowly drew Kuroshi out of it's ebony sheath. Feeling the unwelcome, unfamiliar weight of the katana, he held it up to the sky.

The sword was beautifully crafted, but it was as dark as death. Even though sunlight fell on it, it did not shine or reflect the light. Rather, it seemed to absorb it somehow, and darken the air around itself. The blade was black as midnight, evil as Shishio himself.

Takeo lowered his eyes to the man, who was once more running toward him again. Takeo gave a sad smile. When he held the naked ebony blade in his hand, he felt no fear. With it in his hand, he knew he had a very good chance of defeating even the Battousai in his prime.

The man swung his blade in a wide, sweeping arc toward Takeo's neck. Takeo moved to block, and when the two blades connected - one glowing with the light of the sun, and the other as dark as death - sparks flew. Oh, how sparks flew!

Brilliant white specks floated down from the two swords, engulfing the two swordsman in a shower of golden raindrops. Kuroshi held against the onslaught of the glowing sword. Not even a tiny crack formed in the ebony blade.

The man pushed harder against the black blade with his own glowing sword. Takeo stood his ground, green eyes pained, yet determined. Abruptly, he spun the hilt of his sword down, and slammed it into the man's stomach.

Eyes widening ever so lightly, the man stumbled, momentarily caught off guard. Takeo stepped back, and flicked the tip of Kuroshi against the masked cheek of the man. The black blade bit through the black material, and sliced a shallow cut into the skin. A single drop of blood formed from the wound.

Takeo gave a deep shudder - not at the blood, but at what he had just done - and hastily sheathed the ebony blade. He turned his gaze to the man, who had one hand clasped to his wounded cheek. The other hand let go of his sword, which was starting to lose its glow, as it no longer had any friction to keep it heated.

Slowly the man sank to his knees, as his body began to weaken, just as Takeo knew it would. He wasn't sure how the black blade did it, but as long as it drew blood, the victim would surely die. It was probably the strange metal that made up the blade.

The man's hand fell from his face, and as his blue eyes stared up at Takeo, the cut material fell away from his face. And Takeo stared. And stared some more.

He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. But even as his mind denied it, his brain knew it was true. That craggy, lined face, that steel-gray hair, those blue eyes...it was unmistakable.

Takeo had just struck down his father.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow...this chapter definitely wrote itself. I had no clue how this chapter would go, and it surprised me. This story now has the potential to go much longer than the Shishio Arc. I don't know if I will write more, or end it at Shishio, though... 


	13. Kyoto Arrival

**A/N: **From here on, things are going to start happening differently than in the manga - way differently. You'll soon see why. Please enjoy!

* * *

THIRTEEN

"No..." Takeo stared at the pained face of his father, his own face draining of all color as he realized what he had just done. His father...he had just killed his own father.

"Noo," his whisper turned into a agonized groan, and he fell to his knees before his father. "Father, why...?"

The gray-haired man smiled softly, and reached out a hand to touch his son's cheek, even as his strength left him. "My son," he murmured, "how you have grown."

"But why?" Takeo cried. "How - why did they send _you_? You, of all people..." He slumped, overwhelmed by the emotions that were flooding him. Shock, disbelief, grief, shame, horror...

"They did not send me," his father answered. His breathing had begun to give off a horrible rattling sound, as his body began to slowly shut down. "They came to me...and I was...foolish. I had heard about you, how you had murdered hundreds of people...and I wanted to see for myself...just who my son had become..."

Takeo just gazed at the man before him, shaking his head slightly as if denying that he had just killed his own father, his face contorted into an agonized expression. "W-what did you...?"

"If you had truly become a murderer...I would have killed you myself..." the old man drew in a shuddering breath, his whole body trembling. He smiled sadly at his son, his blue eyes filled with sorrow, and ...and pride? "But when I saw you with my own eyes...I did not see a murderer...I saw a young man filled with so much pain...so confused...that he no longer knew who he was..."

"Father...stop this!" Takeo reached out, and grabbed onto his father's shoulders. "You do not see! I _am _a murderer! I have taken so many lives, that every time I look at my hands, I see blood! I have tried to atone for the lives I have taken, but I still can see all the blood. I have promised to not ever take another life, and now look at me! I have just...killed...just killed...my father..." Takeo dropped his arms, and broke down.

"My son..." the old man whispered, "I was bound die soon, anyway...you need not feel pain over my death..."

Takeo looked up at his father, his cheeks wet from tears.

"That cursed blade...that black katana of death...it was slowly killing me all along..."

"W-what do you mean?" Takeo whispered, looking down at the black sheath which was slipped into his obi. "What are you saying?"

"When I forged that sword...I was in contact with that strange black metal...for quite some time. I handled it...with my bare hands...and ever since...that cursed metal...has been poisoning my flesh...my bones. Such...is its curse. It will kill...everyone who touches its naked blade for...prolonged periods of time."

Takeo stared at Kuroshi in horror. He himself had touched the blade once...when he first took it out of its sheath. But ever since he had seen its deadly ability, he had kept it sheathed all the time, unless he was killing people. To clean it, he had just shaken the blood off. He did not worry about it rusting or dulling, because the blade never did either.

"Will it kill me, also?" Takeo wondered sadly. "I would deserve its death, after all."

"Iie...Iie...you must not speak like that..." the old man, too weak to support himself any longer, fell forward onto the ground. Takeo reached forward, and quickly grabbed him. He supported the old man around the shoulders, and looked down onto the lined, weary face.

"I do not deserve to live," Takeo spoke bitterly. "I have taken many lives, and now I have done the worst thing - I have taken the life of the only person I had ever loved."

"Iie...you must live on, my son...if you die now...it will be the death of a coward...you must live on, and stop them..."

"Them?" Takeo whispered. "The...group?"

"Hai...them...I had not seen it until now...but that group does not care about the balance of Japan...they do not wish for peace...iie, they do not care about such things..."

Takeo stared at his father in horror. "W-what are you saying?"

"They wish to rule...to control...Japan...and they are about to join...forces with Shishio...they will aid him...and...when he has achieved...his plan...they will...kill..him...and - " The old man gave a strangled gasp, and shuddered violently. His brilliant blue eyes began to glaze over, and fade to a dull color.

"Father!" Takeo shouted, alarmed. "Please, you can't -"

"Please..." the old man gasped, "Take my blade...it is called Kagayaki...and...stop them..."

"How can I?! You're -"

"Please...Takeo...you must..." the man shuddered violently, then choked out, "I...am proud...to have a son...like you..." Then he sagged, and went still, faded blue eyes staring unseeingly toward the sky.

"Father, no!" Takeo shook the man, trying to awaken him. But it did no good. His father was dead. Dead by that horrible, cursed blade. Takeo let out an agonized wail, stopped shaking him, and slumped over the body. His shoulders shook as silent tears coursed down his face.

* * *

Night came and went, and when the sun rose, the morning light shone down upon a fresh mound of dirt. It was at the bottom of a huge tree, so that the trunk formed the gravestone. Deeply etched into the trunk were the words _Kurosa Iwa._

Beside the pile of dirt was a kneeling figure. He was mostly hidden by the shadow of the tree, and remained very still, shoulders slumped, head bowed. His hands lay on two swords that rested on his knees; one a black sheath, the other a white sheath.

A set of young blue eyes observed the figure for a long while. The mind behind those blue eyes was thinking, while slender fingers tapped the side of a smiling face.

_Hmm, this is most interesting. Shishio-sama would like to hear of this. I'll go tell him right away; maybe he'll let me fight him? _The figure gave a cheerful shrug, and scurried off.

* * *

Takeo stared at the two blades on his lap, his mind whirring.

_Kuroshi and Kagayaki. A blade of night, and a blade of day. How ironic that I wield the blade of death, and my father had this blade of light. It is only fitting. _

Takeo closed his eyes, and recalled his father's last words.

_So...that group...they lied to me. They told me that they killed and fought only to keep the balance between good and evil. But that was all a lie. They truly are evil...and wish to conquer and control all of Japan. A pretty big goal, but not impossible. Not with the Meiji government so unstable._

_That group...they also sent my father to fight me. He is -was...an excellent swordsman...but they probably knew I'd defeat him. Perhaps they even knew that I might end up...killing him. Why haven't seen it until now? _

_Those men they made me kill...all were outstanding samurai, swordsmen who where neither good nor bad, men who might oppose them, one day. I have been blind all this time. And the true reason they want me dead, is not that I know all about them - it's because they know that if I knew the truth, I would definitely oppose them. _

Takeo lifted his head, and looked at the mound of dirt before him. A small squirrel sat on top of the mound, nibbling at some kind of nut. Despite the dead body sitting underneath it, the creature went on with its simple life.

He took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He would have to do the same. Right now, he didn't have the time to grieve, feel guilty, and want to die. Right now, he had to set aside all his own feelings. Right now, he had to look forward, and stop Shishio and that group. Once it was all over, _then _could he deal with his emotions and past.

_I will take Kuroshi, and Kagayaki, and I will wield them for peace. If I have to, I will kill. If I must, I will become a hitokiri once more. I will do anything in order to stop this evil from spreading._

Takeo arose in one smooth, fluid motion. He tucked the black and white sheathes into his obi, and set off into the forest. He didn't look back.

* * *

A certain blue-eyed boy threw open the door of a small cottage buried in a nest of trees, and stepped inside. He smiled brightly at the gathering of men - and one woman - inside, and exclaimed, "I'm back!"

At the sound of his cheery voice, all looked over at him. There were six of them - Shishio himself, Houji, Yumi, and three men who wore entirely black clothing that covered all but their eyes. Those in black frowned at the newcomer, annoyed at his intrusion.

But Shishio just gave a small smile. "What do you have for me, Soujiro?"

"Well, Shishio-sama," the boy, Soujiro, beamed, "I just came back from a most interesting fight."

"And?" Shishio pressed.

"Takeo-san won the fight, but he had to use that fearsome-looking black sword. It took just a scratch from it to kill Kurosa-san - just like all the legends said. It's even more amazing than I thought. And also amazing is the sword that Kurosa-san had. It's that one he always kept in the white sheath, by the way. Anyway, I'm not exactly sure how it works, but he makes it get really hot and then he can slice through anything! It cut right through that kodachi that Takeo-san always carried, and that's why he had to use that black sword." Soujiro had spoke with a brilliant smile all the way through his report, and now he just smiled at Shishio, waiting for his reply.

"So," Shishio mused, rubbing his bandage-covered chin. "He killed his father. How interesting. How very interesting. I never thought he would have it in him... Soujiro," he looked up at the boy.

"Hai, Shishio-sama?" Soujiro eagerly grinned.

"Give Takeo a message from me, will you?"

"Of course, Shishio-sam!"

"Tell him that my offer still stands. And tell him, that if he does, his friends in black here, have agreed to stop hunting him. But if he refuses, just tell him that I wish him farewell. He does deserve that, at least. We are very similar, after all."

"Then I'll be off! Sayonara!" Soujiro skipped out the door, and was on his way. The men in black watched the boy go, slightly confused. Why would Shishio have such a innocent, cheerful boy around?

Shishio chuckled coldly, seeing their confusion. "That boy is the most dangerous out of my Juppon Gatana. Remember the one who I said could kill a hundred men in a mere few minutes? Well, that's him."

The men looked even more confused. Shishio gave a short laugh. "Don't be fooled by his smile. Joy is the only emotion he has, so he smiles all the time. He has no fear, hate, or any other emotion. That's what makes him so dangerous - you cannot read his intentions."

The men in black looked at the empty doorway, a new look in their eyes. They would have to watch their backs around that boy.

* * *

Takeo strode quickly on the tiny path through the forest. His white kimono was all but ruined; it hung open in jagged shreds, revealing the horrendous wound that crossed his chest horizontally. Thankfully, the wound had been cauterized the same moment it had sliced through his flesh. While he didn't have to worry about an infection, it would undoubtedly leave a incredible scar.

His face was set as he walked, his teeth clenched in pain. Nothing short of death would stop him. He had a task to accomplish, a task bequeathed to him by his dying father. So. First thing to do was to get to Kyoto. Second thing was to get some new clothes. The ones he had now were practically rags. And after that, he had to find Kenshin, and tell him the latest news.

All at once, he was aware of another presence in the forest, and close by. He swung his green-eyed gaze in the direction that he guessed they were, and called out, "What do you want?"

A few twigs cracked underfoot, and a smiling blue-eyed boy came into view. He stood in front of Takeo, and smiled up at him. "Hello, Takeo-san."

Takeo blinked, taken by surprise. That smile was very disarming, but something felt...off about the boy. He narrowed his eyes slightly, and kept every sense alert.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The boy just gave a closed-eye smile. "Why, I'm Soujiro. And as for knowing your name, Shishio-sama knows everything." Soujiro shrugged, smiling. "And what he knows, he sometimes tells me."

"Shishio-sama," Takeo muttered in a low tone. "You were the one in the crowd that day...You killed Okubo, didn't you?"

"Yup! That was me, all right. It wasn't very hard, you know. Just-"

"Why are you here?" Takeo demanded, his eyes turning to green ice.

"Oh, Shishio just sent me to tell you that his offer still stands. If you join him, those weird guys in black will stop coming after you. And if you don't, they'll just keep coming until you die. Which wouldn't be very long, in my opinion. You look like you just got chewed on by a shark."

"He wants me to join him, ne?" Takeo let out a harsh laugh. "In his dreams. You can tell him, Soujiro, that I am coming for him. Him, and those in the group. Tell them I'm coming, and nothing will stop me. Not even death." Takeo stepped forward, and past Soujiro, and continued on his way, his silver-hair flowing behind him.

Soujiro watched him go, a small grin on his face. He shrugged. "That man must want to die. Oh well, I'd better go tell Shishio-sama. He'll probably want to kill him himself."

_

* * *

Kyoto... Kenshin mused, looking about the city that he and a certain girl named Misao had just entered. __It's been a long time since I've been here..._ Kenshin mused, looking about the city that he and a certain girl named Misao had just entered. 

"Hey, Himura!" The certain girl shrieked, jerking Kenshin's attention to her.

"Oro?" He blinked, staring wide-eyed at the girl who had just screamed in his face.

"Wake up, already! Your head's been in the clouds ever since we got to Kyoto!" She grabbed the front of his kimono, and yanked his head down. "And hide that sword," she hissed, "Do you want to be stared at?!"

"Well," Kenshin scratched the back of his head. "You're outfit is hardly discreet either," he said, referring to her ninja outfit that showed a lot of leg for such a young girl.

"What?!" She shrieked, then jumped up into the air. She kicked Kenshin's head, knocking him to the ground.

"Orororo," Kenshin wailed, drawing not a few curious looks from bystanders.

Several minutes later...

"Okina!" Misao yelled, throwing herself on an old man. "I'm back!"

"Eeeee! Misao!" The old man enveloped her in a bear hug, expressing his delight at seeing her again. "Welcome home, honey!" He then held her back at arms length, and frowned. "I was worried, because you were away longer than usual."

"I'm sorry..." Misao looked ashamed. But what happened next had Kenshin gawking, as the old man started beating up Misao, while bellowing, "This is your punishment for taking so long!"

Finally, they calmed down, and the old man, Okina, turned toward Kenshin. "So, you've accompanied her along the way."

"Er...sort of," Kenshin gave a hesitant smile.

"She was hard to put up with, am I right?" Okina pointed to Misao.

"That's true," Kenshin agreed heartily. Indeed, that girl had been a handful, following him around all the time, talking nonstop day and night. She even jumped into a huge gorge, thinking she could jump _over _it, but nooo, Kenshin had to jump in after her and save her. Boy, but she was a handful.

The door to the inn was opened, and four friendly faces all beamed at Misao. "You're back!" The poor girl was smothered in hugs.

Seeing that Misao was safely home, Kenshin turned to go. "I'll be on my way..."

"Hold on," Okina called out. "We haven't a chance to thank you. Please stay with us for a while. Make yourself at home...Himura Battousai-san."

Kenshin stopped in his tracks, and looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes. Okina smiled, to put him at ease. "Even if you hide the scar on your cheek -" he gestured to the bandage Kenshin wore on his face - "we recognize you all the same. So, come inside, and we can talk."

Half an hour later, Kenshin and Okina sat alone in a small room, sipping tea. The old man took a small sip, exhaled, and set his cup down. "So, you're here to fight some Shishio guy."

"That's right," Kenshin said. He had his 'serious' look on his face now.

"Well, I am grateful for you bringing Misao back safely. And it's a good thing you didn't tell her about Aoshi and the death of the Obiwaban-shu. Since nothing's going on right now..." Okina rubbed his chin for a second, then jabbed a thumb to his chest and exclaimed, "I'd like to help you!"

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked.

"I love the Kyoto of today!" Okina cried, "To protect this city, this soldier is going to take the front lines!"

"H-hold on a minute," Kenshin interrupted. "All I need is -"

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting, you know. I may look old, but this old duckie is strong and steady! And -"

"Have you seen a man with long silver hair and green eyes carrying a black sword?" Kenshin interrupted, speaking fast so that Okina couldn't continue on his tirade. It worked. The man fell silent, and stared at Kenshin for a long moment, as if he was thinking.

Then, "Nope! Who is he?"

Kenshin sighed. "He is a man who is also going to fight Shishio. He also is a former Hitokiri, Kurosa Takeo."

Okina shook his head. "Never heard of him."

"Your ninja information network must know something," Kenshin frowned. "He's used to be the Hitokiri Kuroshi..."

"Kuroshi!" Okina's eyes widened. "_The _Kuroshi? The one with the black blade of death that can kill with the slightest touch? The one who killed everyone who knew of him, leaving nothing but death and silence in his wake? The one that -"

"Yes," Kenshin sighed wearily. "That's him. Can you have your men watch out for him? He's supposed to meet me here in Kyoto."

"Sure thing!" Okina declared. "I'll have my men keep a look out, and bring him in when he arrives! Anything else?"

"Yes...two things," Kenshin glanced down at his sheathed blade. "I need a new sakabato...and I need you to find out where a certain someone lives...his name is Hiko Seijuro."

* * *

Takeo lifted his green eyes, and looked around at the bustling city he had just entered. It was almost the same as it had been several years ago; there had been a few minor changes. Strangely, reentering Kyoto did not bring back any memories or feelings. His mind remained blank, and his heart remained still.

_Strange, _Takeo thought, _I don't feel anything...not even sadness or pain or fear or anything. For the past two days, I've been like this. Almost like when I was a hitokiri... _

He briefly closed his eyes. No matter. Right now, it was necessary to not let any emotions get in his way. He exhaled slowly, and reopened his eyes.

_Just stay calm, and concentrate on finding where Kenshin is. And ignore all those stares!_

Takeo didn't blame the people for staring at him. He must've looked like a total mess. He hadn't slept in the last two days, opting to travel quickly instead. Now that he was here, he could feel the exhaustion starting to wear down on him. Not to mention his dirty and torn clothing. Or the two full-length swords he carried. In these days, it was rare to see someone carrying a sword, much less _two. _

_It's much like when I first entered Tokyo. People stared then. Who knows what's going through their minds now. _

Takeo checked a small pouch he had tucked inside his tattered kimono. There wasn't much, but he had enough money to buy some clothing. After that, he'd be nearly broke.

He entered the first clothing store he saw, bringing no few looks and whispers. Ignoring them all, he quickly picked out his clothing. As he brought it to the clerk, he couldn't help but smile wryly. _How ironic that I pick these..._

"I-is that all, sir?" The clerk was a small, pudgy-faced man, and he kept throwing nervous looks to Takeo's swords and chest, where the wound still glared, red and angry.

"Hai."

"Th-then that's...that's..." Takeo sighed, and just put his money pouch on the counter.

"Here. Take it; keep the change." He picked up his wrapped bundle of clothing, and left the store. He continued down the street, trying to think of what to do next. A bath would be nice, as would some food, but finding Kenshin took first priority.

"Kurosa Takeo?" Takeo gave a start, and jerked his head to the side, his free hand going to his sword hilts.

"Hey, hey, calm down," a tall, young man dressed in dark blue, loose clothing, waved his hands in front of him. "I was sent to find you."

"Gomen nasai," Takeo apologized. His hand left his blades.

"It's all right," the man offered a friendly smile. "A friend of yours is staying with us, and I'm here to take you to him."

"Kenshin?" Takeo questioned.

"That's right," the man replied. "Come on... We'd better get you out of sight. You're bringing a lot of attention to yourself."

"I'm aware of that," Takeo said, as he and the man started to move quickly through the streets. "I ran into...some...trouble."

* * *

"Takeo!" Kenshin exclaimed when he first saw Takeo. "What happened? You're-"

"It's fine," Takeo said quietly. "I know it looks bad, but it's fine. It's...cauterized, so there's no worries of infection."

Kenshin winced. "I see..."

"Is there somewhere I can have a bath and some rest? I've been traveling without stop for two days."

"Of course! Of course!" A old man jumped in front of Kenshin. "Any friend of Himura-san is a friend of ours! Please follow me!"

Takeo did, wearily and painfully. He felt like every bone in his body had been bruised. Yes, a bath and a bed sounded very good...

Several minutes later, Okina returned without Takeo. His excited manner was now serious. "That's him?"

"Hai," Kenshin answered, wondering what was up with Okina.

"That man, he's different from you."

"Oro?" Kenshin was slightly confused. What was the Okina talking about?

"He's got different eyes than you," Okina said, and that was all he would say on the matter. Kenshin was left to himself to puzzle out what the old man meant.

_Different eyes? I know he doesn't mean the color. Could it be that Takeo's finally...?_


	14. Hiko Seijuro

**A/N: **Sorry if I took a while. I got my computer usage limited, since I was on so much. So it might take me a bit longer to update. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It's sorta shorter...

* * *

FOURTEEN

Kenshin looked down at the new sakabato in his hands. It had been no easy task to get, that was for sure. To do so, he ended up having to fight one of Shishio's Juppon Gatana, Cho. He was a strange man with yellow broom-hair, and a really strange, long, flat sword.

Kenshin gave a great sigh. That was not a fun fight. But enough of that. He now had a new, even better, sakabato. It was time to continue on. Okina had found the whereabouts of Hiko Seijuro, and it was time for Kenshin to pay his old teacher a visit. He was glad Takeo was with him; he didn't really feel like facing that man alone.

Faint footfalls stopped in the doorway behind him. Kenshin didn't have to turn around to see who it was.

"You're up already?"

"Hai," came Takeo's quiet voice. "There is no need to sleep in at a time like this."

"Very well." Kenshin got to his feet, and slipped the sakabato into his obi. He turned, and stopped. Takeo...was different.

The silver-haired swordsman wore black hakamas, and a white kimono. His obi was black, and a long, black scarf was wrapped around his neck, the two ends hanging down his back. His clothing complemented the two long swords tucked into the left side of his obi; the black and white sheathes of Kuroshi and Kagayaki.

But it wasn't just his odd black and white clothing, it was also his whole bearing. Gone was the gentle smile, and the kind look in his eyes. Instead, there was a firm set to his chin, and his eyes...his eyes were the eyes of a hitokiri. There were the eyes of a man who was capable of killing, a man who had seen bloodshed, and had caused bloodshed.

Yet, Kenshin noted with no small amount of relief, that Takeo wasn't completely gone. There were faint flickers of confusement in his eyes, and hidden pain. The man before him, then, would only kill as a last resort. But he would kill.

"Takeo."

"Hai, Kenshin?" Takeo's voice was utter devoid of all emotion.

"Let's go."

"Hai."

* * *

The silence between the two of them as they walked was nearly palpable with tension. The sky had darkened as night drew on, and neither had spoken a single word. Kenshin was taking this time to think, while Takeo concentrated on keeping his mind a careful blank. If he started thinking, he would start remembering certain things that had happened in the past few days that he didn't want to remember.

"Takeo." Kenshin finally broke the silence.

"Hai."

"I recognize that you must make your own decisions, and I must make mine." Kenshin suddenly stopped walking, and fixed Takeo with a cold look. "But if you try to kill someone, I will stop you."

Takeo blinked at the force of Kenshin's gaze. But he gave a single nod. "I understand. But there is something you must know. The reason that I was so long in coming here, is because I ran into one of the group."

"Those in black?" Kenshin questioned, resuming walking.

"Hai. He broke my kodachi - sliced it right in two - and I was forced to use Kuroshi. I killed him."

Kenshin drew in a sharp breath. He didn't like what he was hearing.

"And do you know who he was?" Takeo went on in his cold, emotionless voice. "He was my father."

Kenshin gave a jerk of shock, and turned to look at Takeo. The pain was easy to see, despite how the silver-haired man tried to hide it underneath the cold mask of a hitokiri.

"That's awful, I say," Kenshin murmured softly. "I am very sorry..."

"As am I," Takeo said, bitterness creeping into his voice. "I have promised myself to never kill again, just like you have. But I am not as strong as you; I broke that promise. And it turns out that the first one I killed was the only one I cared for. How fitting, isn't it?"

Kenshin was silent, letting Takeo talk. He knew that there wasn't much he could say that would help his friend.

Takeo gave a cold, humorless chuckle. "But enough of that. Before he died, my father gave me some interesting information."

Kenshin mentally winced at how cold Takeo was being. Who could talk about their father's death like this?

"He told me that the group - those who are after me - joined forces with Shishio. And once they conquer all of Japan, they will kill Shishio, and rule everything by themselves."

"Can this be true?" Kenshin gasped, stunned by this revelation.

"Oh, yes," Takeo smiled coldly. "Every word of it. Looks like we're going to be having the fight of our lives, ne?"

"This is not good, I say," Kenshin frowned. "I think I will see what Shisho says of all this."

"Shisho?"

"The man we're going to meet," Kenshin said. "He was my former master, who taught me Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu."

"I see."

For a moment, there was silence as they walked through the silent forested area. It was pretty dark, so they had to move carefully.

"Takeo," Kenshin said suddenly. "I cannot chose your way for you, but I will help in any way I can."

For a brief moment, Takeo allowed his mask to slip, and gave a small smile. "Arigato, Kenshin, but I have chosen. Or had. Perhaps I have stepped off of the road a bit. In any case, this path of peace is no easy path."

Kenshin allowed a small smile. Perhaps there was nothing to worry about, then. Takeo had found his way - he just had to learn how to walk it. He slowed down as they came to a grove of trees. Just inside could be seen a small hut, and a big man, with his back to them, sat on a log.

"We're here," Kenshin whispered. "Stay behind me, and keep quiet." Takeo was slightly confused as to what was going on, but he kept behind his friend as Kenshin snuck forward, his movements silent.

Just what was Kenshin planning? Then Takeo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he saw Kenshin drawing his sword slowly, silently. Was Kenshin about to strike down that man? Takeo stopped moving, and watched. Surely Kenshin had a reason for doing what he did.

But just as Kenshin went to strike, the man on the log suddenly leapt up, high into the air. Takeo watched with wide eyes as the man landed between himself and Kenshin.

"That's pretty low," the man said calmly, "attacking a potter."

Kenshin sheathed his sword. "Hiko Seijuro is no mere potter."

Takeo couldn't see it, since the man's back was to him, but he was certain the man's expression had darkened somewhat. Even from behind, he could sense the sudden change of the man's mood. It went from calm and peaceful to dark and dangerous.

"Who are you?"

Kenshin finally looked up, gazing directly into the man's face. "It's been a long time," he said quietly, adding, "Shisho..."

There was a period of silence. Takeo watched the two with a wary interest. Wouldn't have this man be happy that his student came back after a long time of not seeing him?

"You." The man suddenly said. "You behind me." Takeo jerked in surprise. The man hadn't even turned around! How did he know he was here? "Come around to where I can see you."

Takeo swallowed. Kenshin was right. This man _was _no mere potter. Silently, he walked around the man, and stood near Kenshin. Both the man and Takeo stared at each other, sizing the other up.

Hiko Seijuro was a tall, large man, with dark hair pulled back into a long, low pony-tail. Some of it hung down in front, and he had long bangs hanging over his eyes. His face was long and angular, while his eyes were somewhat hard.

A man not to be trifled with, Takeo decided. Somehow, he knew without a doubt that Hiko could probably kick his butt with one hand, and wipe the floor with him. He fervently hoped that they could be friends.

Hiko turned to Kenshin. "Who's this?"

Takeo kept his mouth shout, smart enough to know when to be quiet. He hadn't liked the way Hiko's eyes narrowed just then. So he just stood there, silent and unmoving, his green eyes unreadable.

"He's Kurosa Takeo," answered. "A friend of mine who's currently helping me out with a...problem."

"Hn," Hiko turned, his dark hair swirling around him, and headed for the hut. "You might as well come in."

* * *

Hiko sat down on a low bench, and stared at the two men who stood awkwardly by the door. He directed his gaze toward Kenshin. "Well? Now that you've had the gall to actually show your face here, what is it you want with me?"

_Straight to the point. _Takeo thought, slightly nervous. _He sure doesn't mince his words. Wonder what Kenshin's going to do?_

But Kenshin didn't answer the question. He just looked around, observing all the clay pots and bowls lining shelves in the cottage, and the few potter's tools lying around. "Why pottery?" he asked.

"I didn't really care, pottery, whatever," Hiko said. "It was just the easiest way to make a living without having to deal with a lot of people."

"That's easy for you to say," Kenshin murmured.

"Well, you know," Hiko brushed back some of the hair that hung in his face. "My genius shows in whatever I do."

Takeo stared at him. _He's conceited! What a weird guy! All big and dangerous once second, and then some conceited, self-important potter._

Hiko noticed the silver-haired swordsman staring at him in surprise, and gave him a narrow-eyed glare. "What're you staring at?"

Takeo jerked, and ran a hand nervously through the silver hair that hung down on the right side of his face. "Nothing at all...why do you ask?" He made his voice calm and uninterested, to mask his nervousness and curiosity. Hiko just hmphed, and turned his attention back to Kenshin.

"You didn't answer my question. You came to tell me something that's hard for you to say." Kenshin gave an audible jerk with Hiko's words. Somehow, the man had known what he was thinking. "I was your master. I can read you like an open book."

Kenshin looked at Hiko for a long moment, before saying, "Then I will say it straight out." He got to his knees, and Takeo wondered what his friend was doing. "The instruction of the Hiten Misturugi school that I left ten years ago...I ask if of you now!"

_Oh...does this mean that Kenshin never completed his training, since he's asking for more instruction now? Wow...then this means that this Hiko guy definitely can kick my butt to next week. _Takeo blinked at the dark look that was on Hiko's face. _And by judging his dark expression, I don't think he's too pleased by this. Maybe I'd better leave..._

Takeo started edging toward the door, deciding that he'd rather wait outside, than watch Hiko pummel poor Kenshin. Unfortunately, it didn't work that way.

"You. Stay where you are." Hiko didn't even turn around to look at him. Takeo stopped, cringing.

"I'd prefer to wait outside..."

"No." Hiko interrupted. "I don't want you wandering about my property. You stay there where I can see you."

Takeo sighed, and closed his eyes. It was going to be a looonnng evening.

"As for you," Hiko glared down at Kenshin, "the answer is absolutely not."

"Oro?" was Kenshin's weak reply.

"You were the one who left ten years ago. Why should I teach you now after all this time?"

"Please," Kenshin lifted his head and looked straight at Hiko. "I beg of you."

_Whoa, _Takeo thought, _Kenshin's really desperate. To see the famous Hitokiri Battousai begging? Now I really wish I could stay outside._

"Well, that's something," Hiko smirked. "Looks like you're at the end of your rope. All right, then. If you're asking, I'm listening. Tell me why you want to complete your training. Oh, and while you're at it, explain to me what this silver mothball is doing in my house."

_Mothball!_ Takeo's eyes snapped open, and his jaw dropped. _Did he just call me a...? _

* * *

"So, is it complete?" Shishio looked over his peaked fingers at the man in black, known as Hokei, the leader of the group.

"Almost, Shishio-san. We are just gathering the information on the whereabouts of the last two deposits. It should take no longer than two days." The man's dark eyes were hard and cold, and he stared straight at Shishio without an ounce of fear.

"And it is secure?" Shishio stared right back at the man. This Hokei interested him...it was such a pity he'd have to kill him.

"Very. The three runners will give their information to one man, then commit seppuku. That way, only one man will know the secret locations, and he is ordered to take his own life if attacked." Hokei's eyes glittered.

"Ooh, such a hard leader you are," Shishio chuckled. "Just the kind of man I like. But tell me, what happens if this man dies? Then the locations of the three weapons compounds are lost."

"Itka will not die," Hokei said confidently. "He...is a very hard man to catch. There is no need to worry. And once we have those weapons in our hands, Japan will be ours."

"Just like that, ne?" Shisho smiled coldly.

"Just like that," Hokei returned the cold smile. While their mouths smiled, their eyes were narrowed at the other. Both were thinking and planning of the same thing - the death of the other.


	15. And So It Goes

**A/N: **So sorry for taking so long. It's really hard to get stuff done with limited computer time. But anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

FIFTEEN

"I see," Hiko murmured, taking a swig of sake from a jug. He set it down, and observed the two swordsmen before him. They gazed solemnly back at him from violet and green pairs of eyes. "So this Shishio Makoto, and this weird group that joined up with him, are basically planning to take over Japan."

There came two murmured 'hais' from Takeo and Kenshin.

"Both of you are planning to fight this group and this Shishio. You, silver mothball," here, Takeo's eye twitched, but he did not speak, "aren't the best swordsman around, and need to practice up. Greatly."

Takeo's eyes narrowed slightly at the implication. But he didn't argue - he knew it was true. He depended far too much on Kuroshi's killing ability, and too little on his own swordsmanship abilities. He would have to work on that.

"And you," Hiko turned his intense gaze to Kenshin, "have been slowly reverting to the Hitokiri Battousai, from what you have told me. And you want to defeat Shishio without becoming Battousai. So, you need to be stronger than you are now."

"Hai," Kenshin bowed his head.

Hiko shook his own head, and gave a gutteral grunt of disgust. "Look at yourself, foolish pupil. You are unstable, teetering between a hitokiri, and a swordsman who has sworn to never kill again. You may have gotten better with the sword, but your heart remains the same. The same as it was when you were fourteen. Then, you were stupid, leaving your training to go fight in the Bakumatsu with your foolish ideals."

Hiko paused, then said quietly, "Maybe...it was a mistake to teach you the Hiten Mitsurugi at all."

Kenshin slumped even more, his fiery hair falling in front of his face. Takeo looked at his friend, feeling sympathetic. After all he had done to help people, the least Kenshin deserved was to finish his training. How could Hiko not see that?

The door slammed open, making everyone jerk with its suddenness. Takeo turned, and stared at the young girl who stood in the doorway, looking like she was about to lead a one-girl rebellion against the Japanese government.

He gawked at her outfit, which showed practically her entire legs, and hints of much more. A girl her age had no decency to be wearing clothes like that! And then a familiar, young boy pushed in beside her.

"Yahiko?" Takeo blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Yes, that's what I like to know," Hiko said, appearing to be completely unfazed by the intrusion. "Who are you, and why are you here in my house?"

"Misao-san?" Kenshin stared at the young girl with the long braid. Then he gave a soft gasp, and his violet eyes widened as he noticed the young woman standing behind the others. "K-kaoru-dono?"

Takeo sighed, and closed his eyes. Well, now. He hadn't been expecting this.

"Well?" Hiko demanded.

"They're friends of ours," Takeo spoke up. _Who were supposed to stay in Tokyo, not come out looking for danger._

"I see." Hiko didn't even blink. "Kenshin. Run outside and get some water."

Kenshin looked at his former master for a couple of seconds before getting up silently and walking out the door. He didn't even look at Kaoru as he went past her, even though she was gazing at him with those beautiful blue eyes filled to the brim with emotion...

Takeo frowned. That was no way for a man to treat his woman. Even though he himself had never even had a girlfriend, he at least knew _that. _But it wasn't his business, and he wasn't going to poke his nose into it.

"So..." Hiko said. Abruptly, Misao and Yahiko stopped fighting, and stared at him warily. Wait... Takeo blinked. The Misao girl and Yahiko had been fighting? He'd never even noticed. He really had to stop zoning out.

"Why are you here? Mothball here, I can understand. But you three?"

"Mothball?" Yahiko looked puzzled, then saw that Takeo had a dark expression on his face. Yahiko put two and two together, and burst out laughing. Takeo had to restrain himself from doing something to the boy. Besides, he wasn't like Kaoru, punching the lights out of anybody who made fun of him.

"Well?" Hiko prodded, a little annoyed at this interruption.

Yahiko calmed down, and announced, "We came here so Kaoru could see Kenshin."

"Yeah," Misao agreed. "Kaoru was all sad and depressed and stuff, and she had to see Himura-san so that she would be happy again because he left without giving her a good-bye ki-"

"Really?" Hiko sounded interested, turning his gaze to the young woman who had been silent until now. She looked like she was in a daze, but gave a faint nod.

"Hai," she murmured so softly it was hard to hear her, "it was to see Kenshin."

"Hmm, I see..." Hiko rubbed his chin wisely. It probably wasn't because he was all that wise, Takeo figured, but it was to _look _like he was wise and all knowing.

_Conceited overgrown mothball himself..._

"I don't know what you see in that wooden statue, but it seems that my stupid pupil is quite popular."

"Hey!" Yahiko leapt forward, and yelled in Hiko's face. "Who're you calling a statue? The Kenshin we know is no wooden statue! You're not much of a master - you only see him as a pupil!"

_You tell him, Yahiko. Maybe your words can knock some sense into him. He certainly won't listen to me. He just thinks I'm...a mothball. That's not nice..._

"Don't interrupt, child," Hiko waved a hand in Yahiko's direction. Yahiko got all the more madder, and started raging at Hiko, who didn't seem to notice. "I stopped getting news of my pupil at the beginning of the Meiji era. What has he been doing with the Hiten Mitsurugi that I taught him? That's what I want to know. Not from him, but from those who know him."

"I understand," Takeo bowed his head. "You wish to know if Kenshin is worthy to complete his training under you. You would not instruct someone who is a mere killer, or someone who fights only for his own profit. From what Kenshin has told me, that is not the way of Hiten Mitsurugi."

Hiko merely raised a brow in reply, and Takeo went on.

"You need not worry about Kenshin in that regard," Takeo lifted his head, and gazed steadily into Hiko's own eyes. "I have not known Kenshin for long, but I know that he has not taken a single life since the end of he Bakumatsu. I know that he would not even consider harming another innocent being, and that he would give his life readily for that of an innocent. He is a better man than I am."

"Yes!" Kaoru burst out, her hands gripping each other tightly. "He came to my dojo not quite a year ago, and ..."

* * *

Itka huddled underneath a single tree on the top of a large hill. He hugged his knees with his arms, and his dark eyes darted everywhere nervously. Every slight sound made him jerk, and every flicker of movement around the hill made him tremble.

Two runners had come and gone within the last sixteen hours. Each had whispered a short, yet clear sentence into his ear, and when they had confirmed that he had memorized it, they pulled out a long knife, and proceeded to commit seppuku. Right there in front of him, their guts spilling out in a pile at his feet.

Itka shuddered. He was only too glad that he had to change locations. Now he was waiting for the last runner, and once he had the last location safely stored in his memory, he would run like the wind for Shishio's cabin three days away.

_Why me? _He wondered for the thousandth time. Why had he been chosen for this task? Why had Hokei chosen _him_ out of all the others? Never mind, he already knew.

It was because he had no family, no relatives or friends. No one knew him; he knew no one. It was like he did not exist. And it was because he was very, very good at one thing. Running. He could run flat out for miles, and no one, not even the fastest samurai, could catch him. And he had a good memory.

He was perfect for the job. But there was only one problem. He didn't want the job. He didn't want to carry information that could end in the ruin of Japan. But he didn't have a choice. He owed Hokei, and this was the only way he could return the debt.

Hokei had saved his life from a bunch of thugs, one day. And as a token of his gratitude, Itka had promised that he would do anything for Hokei in return. Only thing was, at the time, he didn't know Hokei was the leader of the most evil group ever to set foot on Japan.

So here he was. About to destroy Japan.

Itka let out a deep sigh. Abruptly, a twig snapped behind him, and he whipped around with wide eyes, a hand going for the tanto that he always wore on his belt. A small man stood there, his expression blank, his eyes dead. Itka knew at once that this was the last runner.

He got to his feet, swallowing hard. "You...have the message?"

In response, the man stepped forward, and gestured for Itka to come closer. Itka obliged, leaning over so that his face was mere inches from the runner's. The small man spoke in a low whisper, giving his short message in a matter of seconds. When he finished, he pulled back, and looked up at Itka.

Itka nodded once, confirming that he had memorized the message. Then he looked away, not wanting to see what the man would do next. But even though he did not see, he heard the sickly sound of a metal piercing flesh, and a low grunt of pain. Then a faint thud, as a body hit the ground, disemboweled.

Itka swallowed hard against the urge to vomit, and staggered a few steps away. He had to get away, he had to get out of here! He broke into a stumbling run, his vision strangely blurry.

* * *

"Kenshin, my stupid pupil," Hiko regarded the redheaded samurai with a carefully expressionless gaze. Kenshin had came back with the water to find everyone strangely silent. Now, he stood in front of Hiko, wondering if his former master had come to a final decision.

"From what your friends have told me...it sounds like you have grown up a little. I have decided that...I will teach you the rest of Hiten Mitsurugi style."

Everyone stared at Hiko with wide eyes. Hiko looked back at them.

'What? As a great-hearted swordsman, I can't let Shishio and this mysterious group take over the country. I don't have time to find another pupil, so I might as well finishing teaching Kenshin. And I don't really feel like getting all mixed up in such a troublesome mess myself, so..."

"Shisho," Kenshin murmured, a tiny smile on his face.

"You two have a responsibility," Hiko became serious, looking from Takeo to Kenshin. "Stop Shishio Makoto, and this group."

"Yeah!" Yahiko and Misao yelled, cheering. "They're gonna kick some Shishio and weird guys' butt!"

"Kuroso," Hiko said, and Takeo jerked, surprised. _He actually used my name, and didn't call me a mothball. I guess he's being serious now. _"I will be training Kenshin, and I have no doubt that you will need some training yourself. So I will arrange for a friend of mine to give you a hand. There won't be enough time for you to learn very many techniques, but at least you'll smooth out your basics."

Takeo blinked in astonishment. Hiko was actually going to get a friend of his to help him? He gave a soft smile, and bowed his head with gratitude. "I thank you, Seijuro-san."

"Ah," Hiko waved a hand in his direction, "I just don't want your dead carcase coming back to complain that I didn't do anything to help you."

_He didn't have to help me out, but he chose to, anyway. He really is a 'great-hearted swordsman.'_

* * *

Takeo stopped walking and looked around at the wide, flat, grassy area. It was a large clearing in the middle of a forest, with a bubbling brook running through one side. Isolate, quiet, peaceful - perfect for practicing his sword techniques.

Kenshin was off with Hiko, and Hiko's friend wouldn't arrive for another day, so he had time to himself. Today, he intended to figure out Kagayaki worked.

He slowly drew the beautiful sword out of its white sheath, and studied it. His father had to keep it moving to keep it heated. And by heating up the blade, it was capable of cutting through nearly anything. Friction, then. Kagayaki was a sword made of a unique metal that somehow heated up to high temperatures with friction. An incredible piece of work, Kagayaki was.

"All right," Takeo murmured to the sword. "Let's try it." Slowly, he began to swing it in awkward circles, like his father had done not so long ago. Carefully, he began to increase speeds, all the while watching it intently.

At first, nothing happened, but as he kept spinning it faster and faster, it began to glow faintly. A smile made its way to his face. He was doing it - the sword was glowing! The sword suddenly slipped in his grasp, its speed too high for him to handle.

The danger instantly became clear. If it slipped out of his hand, it could very well slice him in half! Takeo opened his hand, let go, and leapt backwards. The glowing sword flew off, spinning point over hilt in the air, and slammed into the ground twenty feet away.

Takeo drew in a shuddering breath, and leaned over, resting his hands on his knees. _That was close...too close! If I'm going to master this blade, I'd better do it with an experienced swordman nearby. After all, I don't know any true sword techniques, just what I had used to survive in the Bakumatsu. And Dansu no Shizen, which isn't a real sword Ryu,_

He straightened, and walked slowly to the fallen blade. _Now I'm in a real bind. I've depended too much on Kuroshi, and Dansu no Shizen. Now I have to learn how to fight with a sword from the beginning. In two weeks. _Takeo picked up Kagayaki, and sheathed it. He let out a deep sigh. _This is impossible._

He decided to go on a walk, to try and clear the frustration out of his head. Leaving the clearing, he traipsed through the dense forest, ducking under branches, and stepping over fallen, rotting logs. Birdsong and animal calls echoed throughout the air, and a light breeze twirled through the leafy canopies.

It took mere seconds for Takeo to relax, and soon he was smiling. Nature had always had that effect on him. He loved to simply be outside, and just to sit or stand and enjoy the peaceful creatures that where everywhere. Even the cicadas. Tiny insects that were hard to see, yet filled the air with their song.

Beautiful. Just beautiful. And listen, over there - a small creature was running around. Toward him, from the sounds of it. Takeo turned, smiling, only to see a man burst out of a large bush in a dead run. His happy expression turned to one of shock, as the man skidded to a stop, barely managing to avoid colliding into Takeo.

For a moment, the two just stared at each other in shocked surprise. The man was a nervous wreck, Takeo realized, and was no danger to him. He took his hand off of his swords' hilts, and gave a tiny smile to the man in front of him.

"Ano...I'm Takeo."

The man stared at him with wide eyes, sweat trickling down his face. For a moment, he seemed lost. Then he swallowed hard. "I - I'm Itka."


	16. Kasumu

**A/N: **Woohoo! I had a lot of time to type today! So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

SIXTEEN

"Itka, ne?" Takeo looked at the man before him. Now that he had gotten over the initial surprise of a man jumping out of the bushes at him, he took the time to study the man. Fairly young, thick dark hair, and dark eyes. Pretty average looking.

So why exactly was this man looking he had an entire army chasing after him, seeking to take off his head? The man was literally shaking in his shoes, his eyes nervous and troubled. He was pale as death, and a sheen of sweat covered his skin. Takeo realized that he was looking at a man with problems. Big problems.

"Are...you all right, Itka?"

The man stared at him like he had a second head. Then he did something totally unexpected. He threw himself at Takeo's feet and begged. "Please, you have to help me! You - please, just help me! Anything! I'll do anything!"

Takeo blinked, then swallowed. _This guy... If he's begging like this, then it must be something pretty desperate. _"All right...what can I do?"

Itka picked himself up, and looked intently at Takeo. "Are you sure you want to help me? It isn't an easy burden." The man's desperation had been replaced by seriousness, and Takeo wondered vaguely what he was getting himself into. But he had said he would help, and he wouldn't go back on his word.

"Of course."

"I thank you, kind stranger," Itka gave a deep sigh of relief. "I didn't want to be the one..."

"The one what?" Takeo asked, a little hesitantly.

Itka looked up, his expression sad. "The one to destroy Japan."

Takeo blinked. "Eh?"

"Listen closely, Takeo-san. I am going to tell you some very important information that a group of very evil people want to get their hands on. I have had enough of this horrible life, committing such terrible deeds..." Itka shuddered, and Takeo got an uneasy feeling in his gut. He didn't like what this man was saying.

"But-"

"Listen. I am only going to tell you once."

"Tell me what?" Takeo resisted the urge to take a step back as Itka came closer, so that the two of them were nearly touching noses.

"The locations of the three weapon storages of the Group," Itka hissed. Takeo did take a step back, mouth opening in shock. _No...no, this can't be true! How can this man know this? Not even Hokei knew were the three locations were! How can...this is impossible._

Itka walked forward, grabbed Takeo's shoulders, and stared him in the eyes. His gaze was that of a desperate, slightly mad man wanting to escape life.

"Please listen to me, Takeo-san," Itka pleaded. "Let me rid myself of this burden, and go in peace. If you do not, I will be forced to take this information to Hokei and Shishio, and the blood of Japan will be on my hands. I cannot - I could not live if this happened."

Takeo blinked, trying to pull himself together, as he thought about what would happen if Itka did give the information to those two evil men. It wasn't very hard to imagine it. Japan would simply become a horrible, living hell, with the dead littering every road and pathway.

He nodded, swallowing hard. "All right. Tell me, and..." he closed his eyes. _What am I getting myself into? If I do this, I will become even more hunted than I already am. But if I can ease another's suffering... _He opened them, and gazed steadily at the other man.

Itka looked him straight in the eyes, and spoke three, short, simple sentences. Such simple sentences, yet in the hands of the wrong man, they could prove to be the collapse of Japan as they knew it.

When he finished speaking, Itka drew back, looking like he had a huge load taken off his shoulders. He smiled at Takeo, a sad, sorrow-filled smile. "Thank you. I know that you will keep the locations a secret, and will not let the wrong man know. As the only one who will know, your life also will be protected. That, in a way, is a gift for this favor you have done me." And without further ado, Itka drew out a long dagger, and before Takeo's horrified gaze, plunged it into his belly, and cut.

Takeo wanted to look away, but he forced himself to watch, to remember. He would remember Itka, and how he was the carrier of a horrible message that he could no longer bear to carry. When it was over, and Itka lay still on the ground, Takeo closed his eyes, and turned around. It was done.

_It is true, then. I will be hunted, but I will not be killed. I cannot be killed, if they want those locations. _Takeo gave a humorless laugh. "My secret weapon," he murmured aloud. Without a backward glance, he strode out of the forest.

* * *

"Hokei," Shishio called from where he lounged in a cool bath. Yumi, ever faithful, kneeled at the pool's edge, holding towels, and a bottle of ointment, ready to tend to him at any moment. The man clad in black was leaning against the wall of the building, averting his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the ugly mass of twisted flesh that was Shishio. At Shishio's call, he straightened, and slowly walked over.

"Hai?"

"How long ago did you send your runner to get the three locations?"

"About a week ago, why? Does the great Shishio doubt me?" Hokei didn't bother hiding the contempt that lurked in his black eyes.

Shishio let out a cold laugh. "Well, I'm starting to. Shouldn't your man be here by now?"

"Anxious to get your hands on weapons, ne? If it will make you feel better, Shishio-_sama_, I will send out a few of my men to look for him."

"Please do, Hokei-_kun. _It would put my anxiety to rest." Both men locked eyes for a moment, and sparks nearly flashed between them. It was no secret - they despised and hated each other, and both knew it. They each were waiting for the moment that they could stab the other in the back. But for the moment, they had to cooperate, at least until the government was destroyed.

"Very well." Hokei spun on his heel, and walked gracefully away, one hand resting casually on the katana which hung from his side.

* * *

Takeo arrived at Hiko's small cottage late at night. Everyone was there, already digging into supper. Kenshin looked exhausted and rather beaten, but still had a friendly smile for his friend.

"Takeo, good evening. A nice night, isn't it?"

"Hai. Of course," Takeo murmured in reply, sitting down at the place reserved for him. He didn't look at anyone, although they all watched him, each wondering why he had come so late. They were just finishing up with their meal.

"Hey!" Yahiko yelled at Takeo, making him jerk in surprise. "You think you can walk in here so late, and expect to eat supper? That's not the way it works, Mister!"

"Yahiko," Kaoru scolded gently, "Be nice. Can't you see that Takeo's tired?"

"Sure, it's just an excuse," Yahiko scowled.

"It's all right," Takeo gave a soft, tired smile as he picked up a rice ball. "I am really late, after all."

"What were you doing out there that took so long?" Misao asked, eyeing him with suspiscion. "I doubt you were training this whole time like Kenshin said you were."

Takeo nearly spit out his food. _This girl...is she taking sides against me now? Why must they gang up against me? _

"Yes, do tell," Hiko tented his hands, and leaned his elbows on his knees, a small smile playing about his lips. "You don't _look _like you were training. You don't even look like you've been working hard at all. Slacking off, are we, ne?"

Takeo sighed. All he wanted was some peace and quiet so that he could think. "No, I am not slacking off. I did train some."

"Um hmm," Hiko did not sound convinced. "I think my poor friend Kasumu is going to have his hands full trying to train you. He's arriving early tomorrow morning, by the way."

Takeo merely grunted as he finished eating the last rice ball, and picked up his now-cool cup of tea. He sipped it in silence, very aware of all the stares he was getting. _Am I that easy to read? How can they know that something happened? I just came in late, that's all._

"Well?" Yahiko demanded. "What'd ya do? Meet up with some girl or something?"

"No!" Takeo said, a little too loudly, then, "What's with you guys? Can't I have a peaceful evening? Why do you want to know what I did so badly?"

"You're very easy to read, I say," came Kenshin's amused voice. "You came in with it written all over your face. You looked like something dreadful had happened, that you did. We are your concerned friends, and naturally, we would like to know what happened."

"I know!" Misao pumped a fist in the air. "He got dumped by his girl!"

Takeo gave a tired moan. "Fine. You want to know what happened. I'll tell you. I was walking through the forest, when this man came out of the bushes. He was a mess, physically and mentally. He asked for my help, and I agreed. Turns out he was a messenger for Shishio and the group, and he was the only one alive who knew the three locations of the three huge weapon desposits hidden all over Japan. With these weapons - the new, most advanced weapons - Shishio and the group would be able to destroy Japan very easily. So this man told me, and then he killed himself. Now I am the only one who knows, and very soon Shishio and Hokei will find out, and I will be a very hunted man. So there you have it."

Everyone blinked at him, shocked to silence. Takeo got up. "Thanks for the meal. I am going to go to bed now."

After he left, Kaoru looked at Kenshin with wide eyes. "Do you think...what he just said was true?"

Kenshin took a sip of tea before answering. "Hai, I think it is. Why would he lie?"

Hiko got up, taking a swig of sake from his jug before setting it on a high shelf. "Well, sounds like your friend's getting himself into a fine mess. See you bright and early, Kenshin." And he left the room, heading to bed.

* * *

Takeo was awakened rather unpleasantly by a bucketfull of ice-water being thrown on his face. He sat bolt upright, fully awake, coughing and choking on water. "What...?" he gasped.

"Rise and shine, Silver!" A cheery voice exclaimed loudly. Takeo looked upward to see a very short man grinning down at him. The man had his black hair spiked, and what looked like to be a bear-tooth necklace fastened around his neck. His amber eyes dancing with excitement, and he couldn't seem to stay still.

"Who - who are you?" Takeo managed to get out through his shock.

"Me? Don't you know? I'm Kamusu, the guy who's gonna kick your butt."

Takeo stared. Something was seriously wrong with this guy. He was the last man he'd expect to see holding sword.

"Are you up yet, or should I get another bucket?" Kamusu asked impatiently.

"I'm up," Takeo groaned, staggering to his feet, his wet clothes dripping water onto the floor.

"Good," Kamusu beamed. "Now get dressed and meet me outside the cottage. If you aren't out in one minute, I'm coming in with another bucket. Got it? Good."

Takeo stared as the man left the small room, closing the door behind him. Then he looked down at his soaked clothes, and the puddle on the floor. What a mess. He hurried in getting dressed, not doubting for a minute that Kamusu would follow out his threat. He grabbed his two swords on the way out, and rushed through the silent house.

He burst out the door, only to realize that it was still dark outside. He stopped. "What-?"

"All right, you're here!" Kamusu appeared in front of him, grinning happily.

"But...it's still night," Takeo protested.

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" Kamusu bent his head back, and looked way up at the sky. "I think it's three in the morning, to be exact."

"Three?!" Takeo could only splutter. "But that's-!"

"Early? Why, yes, now that you mention it, I think it is," Kamusu smiled, looking up at the heavens. "Perfect time for training."

"But-"

"Enough already," Kamusu yawned, and straightened his head so that he could look at Takeo. "You need a lot of work, Hiko said, and we've only got two weeks. Less, even. So we're going to have to work very hard, aren't we?"

"I guess..."

"You guess!" Kamusu sounded astounded. "Such lack of enthusiasm! Are you sure you're really awake?"

"Hai!" Takeo didn't want another bucket of ice water. That was something he could do without.

"Great! Let's go then!" Kamusu took off, his walk energetic and cheerful. As Takeo followed with a more reserved pace, he wondered if Hiko truly knew what he was doing when he chose Kamusu to train him.


	17. Training

**A/N: **Here's the next part. Sorry it's kinda short, but I ran out of time to add more. But this was so much fun to write, so hope you enjoy!

* * *

SEVENTEEN

"Unbelievable! You are astoundingly pathetic!" Kamusu exclaimed, as he watched Takeo display what he knew of swordsmanship. "Please stop - it's so horrible."

Takeo grunted in annoyance, and he brought his arm to his side, his hand gripping a wooden sword. He glared at Kamusu. Yes, he knew he wasn't the greatest when it came to technique and skill, but he knew enough to survive. And with Kuroshi in his hand, he was able to become a strong hitokiri. This Kamusu was underestimating him.

"_How _did you _ever_ manage to survive in the Bakumatsu?" Kamusu asked, his expression astonished. "You have no technique, no skill! You're just swinging around like you're handling a stick! Have you had no training?"

"No, I haven't," Takeo answered, his tone a little sharp. "I was just a kid when they kidnapped me and threw me in the war."

"Well then, you must've had _something._" Kamusu looked perplexed, and he smiled and frowned at Takeo at the same time. Even when the little man was mad or frowning or even crying, it seemed like he would have a smile on. Such a confusing little twit, in Takeo's opinion.

"Look," Takeo sighed. "I had Kuroshi, which only needs to draw a tiny bit of blood to kill, and I had Dansu no Shizen, which really isn't a sword style. It's just an unarmed form of defense."

"Ah!" Kamusu jabbed a finger in the air triumphantly. "There we have it! You really are a big mess, using a freaky sword and a style that has nothing to do with swords in the Bakumatsu. Idiot."

Takeo narrowed his eyes. This guy was calling him an idiot? Well! The guy who uses a bucket of freezing water to wake someone up in the middle of the night just to train when they could hardly see. Psh!

"So troublesome," Kamusu smiled and sighed. Then he clasped his hands behind his back, and leaned forward on the balls of his feet. "We don't have the time to teach you a sword style. So, we'll use what we have. Tell me about Dansu no Shizen. What's its purpose?"

Takeo rubbed his eyes, and held back a yawn. "It focuses mostly on defense, although it does have a few good offense techniques. But like I said, it's not really meant for using with swords, although a relative of mine adapted it so that you could use blades with it."

"Defense, ne?" Kamusu unclasped his hands, and rubbed his chin throughtfully. "How so? By blocking? Using the opponent's strength against him?"

"Neither. Dansu no Shizen is a style of agility and grace. With it, you focus on avoiding being hit. Sort of by...moving around the attack." Takeo saw Kamusu's golden eyes suddenly gleam, and he got an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Dodging, ne?" Kamusu smiled wide. If it got any wider, his whole head would have been split in half. "All right. Let's see just how this defensive style works. Throw your bokken here."

Takeo did, uneasily watching as Kamusu easily snatched the wooden blade out of the air. The little man swung it a few times, adjusting his grip. Then he grinned at Takeo. "Plant your feet. I'm going to come at you, and you're going to have to avoid being hit without moving your feet. If you move them, I'm going to nail your feet to the ground. All right?"

Takeo blinked, staring at Kamusu. The spiky-haired little guy just crinkled his eyes in a cheerful way. Was...he serious? Takeo swallowed. He didn't want to find out.

"All right." Takeo spread his feet to shoulder width, and bent his knees slightly. He frowned slightly in concentration, as he watched Kamusu slowly approach. It was a bit difficult to see him move, with only moonlight to light the night.

"I hope you're ready," Kamusu said in a sing-song voice. "'Cause I am!" He lunged forward and swung in horizontal arc. Takeo's eyes widened, as he threw his upper body way back while keeping his feet in the same place. No sooner than he had bent backwards than the wooden blade wooshed mere inches above him.

Pushing off with his hands, Takeo straightened, only to contort to the side, to avoid the blade that would've slammed into his head. Then the bokken's blade flew at him from all directions, and he was forced to focus on nothing but to somehow avoid Kamusu's strikes.

XXX

Hokei sat cross-legged beneath a large tree, eyes closed, breathing deeply and slowly. He listened to the quiet of the surrounding forest. It was peaceful, quiet - just the way he liked things. Though once in a while, he enjoyed the dying scream as a weak creature succumbed to the claws and teeth of a predator.

He frowned. The silence was destroyed by the running footsteps, and panting of a man coming toward him. "Hokei-sama!" A young male voice called.

Hokei did not move or respond, until the intruder had stopped and knelt before him. Then he opened his dark eyes, and regarded the messenger before him with a cool gaze. "Yes?"

"Hokei-sama," the man panted, then swallowed in an attempt to regain his breath. "Yamashi the Elite has returned, and has sent me with his news."

Hokei's lips curved slightly in a humorless smile. Yamashi the Elite. His second in command. The only man who could match blades with him on equal grounds. Yamashi always saw fit to send messengers, rather than come in person. Did he think himself too good to come give his own news to his master? Perhaps he'd have to teach Yamashi a lesson. Or maybe not. The Elite was very loyal, and never failed in his work. He was the only one that Hokei trusted to complete the most difficult tasks.

"So...?"

"Itka is dead," the messenger blurted, then cringed, afraid of what Hokei might do with this bad news. "Yamashi had found him dead in the forest. He had committed seppuku."

"I should have suspected," Hokei murmured, his eyes darkening. "He was too soft-hearted for this job. I should have looked past his abilities to his weakness." He scowled. "Did Yamashi find any evidence of him having given the message to someone else before he died?"

The messenger swallowed nervously. "No. Yamashi thinks Itka killed himself in order to take the three locations to his grave."

"Hn." Hokei arose in one smooth, fluid motion. "Very well. Tell Yamashi that I thank him. And to come give me his news himself next time. Enough with this business of sending lackeys."

"Y-yes, Hokei-sama," the man bowed himself to the ground, before jumping up and darting away. Hokei frowned, displeased with the news. But then he gave a cruel smile. He'd love to see the reaction that Shishio would give when he heard this. Shishio wouldn't like it, that was for sure.

XXX

Takeo lay on his back, gasping for air. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, and he already felt like he'd been training for three days and nights. He was certain that his entire body was bruised. Even though he had avoided many of the blows that Kamusu threw at him, those that did make contact made him feel like he'd been run over by a stampede of horses.

"How long are you going to lie there?" Kamusu asked curiously, sitting on the ground, sipping delicately from the canteen of water that he'd brought. Takeo lifted his head, and stared enviously at the cool liquid that Kamusu poured down his throat.

How he'd like some of that stuff right now! His throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper. If sandpaper even existed then. "Until you give me some of that water," he croaked.

"Oh, that's all?" Kamusu blinked, then stood up. "All right, here." He walked over, and uncorked the canteen as he stood over Takeo's prone form. Then he proceeded to pour the cold water onto Takeo's face.

Takeo jerked up into a sitting position, spluttering. "What was that for! I already was awake!"

"You wanted some water," Kamusu said, shrugging as he recorked the canteen.

"I wanted to _drink _it, not _swim _in it!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kamusu looked anything but sorry. "Since you're up, let's continue, shall we?" Takeo grumbled, and got to his feet. Kamusu set down his canteen, and picked up two bokken that were leaning against a tree. He threw one to Takeo.

"Since Dansu no Shizen focused on defense, we'll do the same. We'll make defense into your greatest strength. But before we get into any of that, you're going to have to learn how to handle a sword properly." Kamusu lifted his bokken, and held it before his body in a vertical position. "You're going to have to learn how to make it an extension of your body, understand? It's merely another finger to your hand, a really long, sharp, and deadly finger."

Takeo blinked, dumbfounded. _A finger? A sword for a...finger? _He shuddered at the image. Kamusu really had a weird imagination.

"Well?" Kamusu demanded, with a cheery smile. "Let's see you make that bokken a finger."

Takeo swallowed, and glanced around to make sure that no one was watching him. He really didn't want anyone to witness him making swords his fingers.

XXX

To Hokei's disappointment, Shishio didn't seem all that disappointed when he gave him the news. Instead, the bandaged man laughed. Not a funny ha-ha laugh, but a mocking laugh that made Hokei bristle.

"Just what I expected of you, Hokei." Shishio smirked. "Pathetic incompetence. Now, if it were one of _my_ men, then I wouldn't have to worry. They would get the job done, no questions asked, no failures."

Hokei carefully hid his anger at that remark. If Itka wasn't so soft, he _would've _completed his mission, no doubt about it. "Itka technically wasn't one of my men," he said in a calm tone. "He was someone who merely owed me."

"Ah, I see," Shishio said. "So if you had sent someone who worked for you full-time, he wouldn't completed the task, am I right."

Hokei nearly threw himself on Shishio and strangled the living guts out of him. This man deserved to die!

"And what about this Kurosa Takeo? Have your...loyal, unfailing men killed him yet?"

"No," Hokei grated through clenched teeth. "But I am going to send Yamashi, my second in command to finish off that man. I have had enough of playing around with Kuroshi."

"Playing, is it?" Shishio rested his head in his hand, and chuckled in amusement. "Tell you what. To show you how _real_ subordinates work, I'll send my Soujiro to do the job. You'll see. He won't come back until Kurosa-san lies dead on the ground. And that won't take him very long to do, either."

Hokei only ground his teeth in anger, and whirled, and stalked from the room. He only hoped that Kurosa Takeo brutally murdered this oh-so-great Soujiro. He'd like to see Shishio laugh at _that. _


	18. Training Ends, Fun Begins

**A/N: **So, so sorry for taking so long. I had so much other stuff to do, I couldn't get around to typing. I also regret to say that until the end of June (and the end of school) my updates will be slow. But never fear! I will update when I can, and finish the story! Yay! Ok, so enjoy this chapter!

Edit: Forgot to mention this earlier, but do you guys want to see a fight between the bad guys and Hiko and Kamusu at the Aoiya, or should I just skip them and stick with Takeo?

* * *

EIGHTEEN 

"We're done." Kamusu abruptly announced. He stood up from the rock he was sitting on, and picked up his nearly empty canteen of water.

"Eh?" Takeo looked up from his sprawled position on the ground. He was ragged and badly beaten, thanks to Kamusu's endless attacks. He hardly looked like an experienced swordsman; he looked more like a street tramp.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kamusu walked over, and peered down at him. "Oh...I'm sorry. I forgot that you were having a nap. Here." He uncorked his canteen and poured the remainder of the water on Takeo's face.

"Stop doing that!" Takeo protested feebly as he managed to sit up. He didn't even bother wiping his face. He had long since grown accustomed to Kamusu's daily pour-water-on-Takeo routine, but it never failed to annoy him. "I wasn't sleeping, I was resting. And what do you mean, we're done?"

"Just that, exactly." Kamusu threw the empty canteen over a shoulder, and grinned broadly. "We've done all that we could do. And besides, time's up."

"Already?" Takeo blinked in surprise. Had it really been two weeks already? "But-"

"Yup!" The little man bounced on the balls of his feet. "Well, we still have half a day, but I've got an extremely important appointment to keep in town, so I've got to leave right away."

"Appointment?"

"Of course! You know what that is, don't you? It's where someone plans ahead to meet-"

"I know what it is," Takeo interrupted through gritted teeth. "But I don't think I'm ready to go face this Shishio, and those other...people. I-"

"Ah, psht!" Kamusu scoffed, waving a hand through the air as if showing away a fly. "There's nothing to worry about. You can handle those two swords pretty good, and you've got an ultimate defense that no one can get through."

"You just got through it five minutes ago," Takeo stated with narrowed eyes.

"Oh!" Kamusu looked surprised. He scratched his head, while scrunching up his face like he was thinking. "So I did!" Then he relaxed, and beamed at Takeo. "But that's nothing to worry about. I'm pretty certain that mummy-guy won't be able to get through it."

"Pretty certain."

"Yeah, pretty certain." Kamusu nodded. Then he turned around. "Well, I gotta go! Taiya is keeping my lunch hot, and she gets mad if I'm even a minute late. That's why I have to leave right now."

Takeo stared after the man as he trotted off without so much as a wave. For the past two weeks, he had put up with that annoying, little brat of a man, just to get his butt kicked and beaten and soaked. And now, all of a sudden, he just gets up and leaves?

Wait...Kamusu was leaving to go eat lunch that some girl made for him? Was that what he was talking about when he mentioned an 'extremely important appointment'? Takeo's fists clenched. _Why that...!_

_Wait. I shouldn't be angry. I should be celebrating. I'm finally rid of that annoying guy! He can't dump water on me anymore. In that case, he can go and keep his important appointment._

Takeo slowly got to his feet, a small smile on his face. He picked up his swords, Kuroshi and Kagayaki, and studied them for a brief moment before sheathing them.

_But...that man has really helped me. I hadn't known that there was so much that I lacked in swordsmanship skills. Thanks to him, I now have a chance of facing them..._

His amused expression replaced by a grim one, he started to walk in the direction of Hiko's cottage. It had been just over a week since he had seen Kenshin and the others, and he was looking forward to their company.

Several minutes later, he was in the forest, surrounded by deep greenery and an orchestra of animal sounds. It was peaceful, and he found himself relaxing. Sad thing was, that peace wouldn't last long.

"Kusosa-san," a young voice called. Takeo whirled to the side, completely taken by surprise. He hadn't sensed anyone approach! His green eyes widened slightly as he recognized the boy standing there.

"You! Soujiro!"

"Hello, Kurosa-san," Soujiro gave a cheerful smile. Then he drew his sword, still smiling happily.

Takeo eyed the drawn sword warily. "What do you want, Soujiro? Why are you here?"

"Shishio-sama sent me...to kill you." Soujiro took a stance, his feet wide apart, upper body bent. "And unless you want to die quickly, I suggest you draw your sword."

Takeo narrowed his eyes, and his expression became a tight smirk. He made no move to draw his blades. "I don't think Shishio would appreciate it if you killed me."

"Huh?" Soujiro lowered his stance a bit, confused. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, before Itka died, I happened to run into him," Takeo said carelessly. Suddenly, he was feeling much better. The grim mood had dissipated into something lighter, like the feeling of exhilaration one gets when they play with danger. He tilted his head back, looking up at the patches of blue sky that showed through the leafy canopies.

"He told me some very interesting things...such as a few different locations, where something even more interesting was hidden..." He trailed off, watching Soujiro carefully out of the corner of his eyes.

The boy's smile faded a bit, and his stance became uncertain. Yet his expression was still one of cheerfulness, one that totally contradicted his confused stance. "You're bluffing, aren't you?"

"I don't know," Takeo lifted both hands. "Am I?"

"You're just trying to talk your way out of your death," Soujiro stated, a little more confidently.

"Maybe, maybe not," Takeo responded calmly. "All I know, is that Itka is dead, and that I perhaps know the different locations of where the newest technology in weapons are stored."

Soujiro's eyes widened. "You know -?"

"Like I said, maybe, maybe not." Takeo gave a small, sly smile, knowing that he had already won. There was too much hesitation and uncertainty in Soujiro' stance. "It's up to you if you kill me or not. But if you do decide to take my life, I don't think dear Shishio would appreciate it."

Soujiro had lowered his blade so that the tip rested on the ground. Takeo took a step forward, then another, and soon, he had walked right past the boy. Soujiro didn't make a move to slice him in half, and Takeo let out an exhaled breath as he walked on.

Things were sure going to start getting interesting _now._

_XXX_

By the time he returned to Hiko's cabin, it was nearly supper time. He found Hiko sitting outside, roasting some sort of creature over a large fire, and Kenshin sitting across from him looking weary, but happy. Other than those two, Kaoru and the others were nowhere in sight.

As he walked in, and sat down near Kenshin, he received no surprised looks at his sudden arrival. They must have been expecting him. "Where are the others?" he asked taking the stick of roasted whatever-it-was that Hiko offered him wordlessly.

"They went to stay with Misao at the Aoiya," Kenshin answered. "They'll be staying there until we're done with the Kyoto business"

"I see." Takeo took a bite out of the slightly-burnt creature. It tasted a little...strong, and he wondered what it was that he was eating. "Will they be safe there? I suspect that Shishio will probably target them to get to us."

"Yes, I know," Kenshin through his creature-free stick into the fire. "I've asked Hiko to keep an eye on them."

"Oh?" Takeo looked at Hiko, who was skewering another small, furry creature. If he wasn't mistaken, it sort of resembled a furry rat.

"That's right," Hiko finally spoke, his tone slightly annoyed. "My stupid pupil here doesn't think they can keep themselves in one piece."

"Well, I am grateful that you'll be watching them," Takeo hid a small smile. "Thank-you."

Hiko grunted in reply.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow, Takeo," Kenshin said. "We'll meet Saito at the station."

"All right," Takeo was careful to keep his expression from revealing any of his displeasure. He would've preferred to leave Saito out of it, but he supposed it would be better to have the Wolf along. He let out a sigh. Tomorrow, they would begin their search for Shishio. Tomorrow, he would stop running from _them, _and start running towards them. Tomorrow, it would all begin for real.

Was he really ready to face them? Would he be strong enough to stand his ground in front of them? He only hoped that what Kamusu told him was true. That he had an ultimate defense that no one could break through. That he now knew how to handle his two blades like a true professional. Because, starting tomorrow, he would really need everything he knew and learned.

XXX

Saito sat in a comfortable office chair, slender fingers holding a cigarette as usual. He blew out a thin stream of smoke just as two men entered his office.

"Fujita, the patrols have been sent around Kyoto as you ordered," a big, stocky man reported.

"Mmm," Saito murmured. "I wonder how this whole thing will go..."

"The reinforcements are coming in from neighboring prefectures; by evening, we'll have about five thousand men. No matter how many Shishio has, they won't be able to move freely. So it'll go all right."

Saito didn't respond, just lifted his cigarette to his lips, and inhaled deeply before blowing out another stream of smoke.

"Heaven's on our side as well," the stocky man went on. "The men we've been keeping a lookout for arrived at the station this morning. Battousai and Kuroshi. We put them on a carriage, and they're on their way here."

"I see," Saito murmured in a low tone. "So he did decide to come." He turned toward the window behind him as the faint sounds of carriage pulling up reached his ears.

The stocky man went to the window, and looked down through it. He swallowed hard. "Just as the rumors say...that man's the- the Battousai, the legendary man-slayer. And the other..." his voice trembled slightly, "That's Kuroshi, the one who could kill with just a mere cut from his black blade."

Saito scoffed the man's nervousness. These kinds of men believed everything they heard, and were terrified of them. He rose from his chair, and went to the window. He opened it, and watched as two men stepped out of the carriage.

"Well, look at you two," he smirked. "Coming in a carriage like you were rich." While his words were joking, his eyes were sharp, as he studied the two. Kenshin looked up, and smiled as his violet eyes made contact with Saito's.

Saito's own gaze narrowed a bit. _He's not the Battousai. _He looked over at the other one, Kurosa. The man was looking up at him with intense green eyes that made no attempt to hide his dislike. Saito smiled a bit. _That's more like it. If Himura refuses to become the Battousai, then perhaps this one will take up the slack._

"Well," he said aloud, "We have a lot to talk about. Come inside."

XXX

"I had a little chat with Chou, one of the Ten Swords that we captured," Saito said once everyone was seated in his office, "and I found out that Shishio is planning something in Kyoto."

"Chou?" Takeo questioned.

"One of Shishio's men. I fought him when I was getting a new sakabato," Kenshin answered.

"I see," Takeo gave a brief nod.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted," Saito went on, " I believe they are going to set fire to Kyoto."

"Not anymore," Takeo spoke up, his green eyes hard.

"I beg your pardon?" Saito frowned at him. Surely his intelligence could not be wrong. In fact, it never had been wrong. So why was this Kurosa telling him it was?

"Shishio has other objectives now."

"What do you mean?" Saito pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Takeo exchanged a look with Kenshin. Apparently, Saito was uniformed of the recent events.

"I suppose, you are unaware of the group I used to be part of," Takeo said, preparing to start from the beginning.

"Iie. I have done some research on you, and found that you used to be part of this mysterious group whose function I could not find out. There seems to be little information on them. Are you going to tell me about them?"

"No."

"Takeo," Kenshin spoke up, "Perhaps it would helpful if he knew more about -"

"No," Takeo repeated. "You don't need to know anything about them. All you need to know is that they've joined forces with Shishio. We're not just facing Shishio and his men anymore. We're facing Shishio, his men, and a highly professional, extremely dangerous group of men who have an incredible network of information and knowledge."

"Oh?" Saito just leaned back, his narrow face not showing any surprise. But his eyes had widened just a fraction, so Takeo knew that Saito hadn't known this.

"Also," Kenshin put in, "They are going to work together to conquer all of Japan. And, they have stockpiled the newest technology in weapons in three different locations. I'm not sure what kind of new weapons they have, but I suspect they are more deadly then this new gatling gun we've seen before."

"Oh?" Saito now leaned forward, his expression going from indifferent to grim. "This is bad news. If they have piles of new weapons we know nothing about, then there's almost nothing we can-"

"Ah," Takeo held up a hand to stop him, a tight smile on his face, "But the thing is, they have no idea where these three locations are."

"Hmm?"

"You see, they didn't want the knowledge of the locations to fall into the wrong hands. So they made it so only three people knew where they were, each person knowing only one place. These three people each told one messenger, then killed themselves. These three messengers ran and told one man, Itka, and once he knew them, they also killed themselves, to make sure no one else would know. This Itka, apparently didn't want to be responsible for the deaths of millions, so he took his own life. He-"

"So you're saying that no one knows where these weapons are?" Saito interrupted.

"Not exactly," Takeo said. "See, before Itka killed himself, I ran into him. He told me where they were. And to make a long story short, only I know where they are, and Shishio knows that I know."

"I see," Saito took an extra deep pull on his cigarette, and exhaled noisily. "So because of this little fact, you think that Shishio isn't going to set Kyoto on fire, because his next big objective will be to get the information on the three locations out of you before you spill it to us, and we use these weapons against them."

"Right."

"I see," Saito said again. "This...could prove to be difficult."

"Takeo," Kenshin said quietly. "I suggest you keep that knowledge to yourself for now. Perhaps you can use it as a bargaining chip for your life."

"Don't worry, Kenshin," Takeo smiled. "I already have. Soujiro, Shishio's right-hand man, already came to kill me yesterday. As you can see, I'm still alive."

"Soujiro?" Saito narrowed his eyes, frowning at Takeo. "Just what else are you not telling me?"

"Ano...let's just say that I have a very big price on my head. That group has put a death warrant out for me. They've been trying to kill me for some time now."

"That day at the dojo," Saito mused. "The man in black that came, would he perhaps be one of them?"

"Hai," Takeo admitted. "But since they joined up with Shishio, they seem to have let him help them out in killing me. Hence Soujiro's coming after me."

Saito let out a deep sigh, and closed his eyes. "What a mess. Just what am I supposed to do with all this, now?"

"Look," Kenshin got to his feet. "They are going to come to you, Takeo. That's what's going to happen next. Let's see what goes on from there."

"That's not hard," Saito muttered. "They'll come, and see if you told anyone else. When you say no, they're going to abduct you, and torture you until you talk."

"They aren't going to take me in a public place," Takeo said. "And besides, Hokei of all people should know that torture won't get anything out of me. I would rather die than let them have that information."

"Really?" Saito looked skeptical. "And who's this Hokei guy?"

"He is the leader of the group that joined with Shishio," Takeo answered. He too, got to his feet, adjusting his two blades. As he fixed them, he caught Saito's look. It wasn't often a swordsman carried two full-length katanas. The traditional way was to have a katana and a short blade, a wakizashi or kodachi. It was in fact rare to see a swordsman with two katanas, especially in the Meiji era.

"How about we go see if we can meet some of these people?"

"Right now?" Saito raised a brow. "Well, I suppose I've time. And perhaps a little fun would do me good." He unfolded himself from his chair, and grabbed his blade from where it rested against the wall.

As soon as they stepped outside of the office, Takeo heard a familiar voice. "Leaving me behind again?"

"S-sano?" Takeo stared incredulously at the tall youth that leaned casually against a wall. Kenshin too, echoed his surprised stammer.

"That's right," Sano glared at them. "You aren't leaving me behind this time."

"Oh, dear," Saito sighed loudly.

"Shut up," Sano glowered at Saito. "I didn't ask for your opinion. Besides, I had enough of you."

Saito didn't respond, as he was already walking down the hall. "Are you guys coming or not? You can chatter later. Right now, we've got to go see what we can find. And hurry up, Kurosa. You're the bait, after all."

_Right. Bait. _Takeo narrowed his eyes, and strode after the tall Wolf of Mibu. Kenshin and Sano fell in on either side, and the three of them walked down the hall together. _This is going to be fun... or not. Most likely not._


	19. Bait

**A/N: **So, so sorry for taking so long. I got caught up in my other stories at fictionpress, and kinda lost interest in this one. Guilt drove me back here, so here's another chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

NINETEEN

Takeo sat in the small diner, drinking a cup off coffee absentmindedly. He appeared to be alone, but he knew that he had three pairs of eyes watching him from hidden places. It was a little unnerving, to be so closely watched. But it was his job as bait to sit out in the open while everyone watched from the shadows.

He looked down at the single sword laid on the bench beside him, in its white sheath. He had left the other in Sano's protection, since Kenshin had refused to carry any blade other than his sakabato. And of course, he wouldn't trust Saito with it, so Sano had been the only other choice. At least the Spikey-head had agreed with enthusiasm. Takeo just hoped that he hadn't made a mistake entrusting such a valuable item in Sano's care.

Ah well. He lifted the mug to his lips, and took a swallow of hot, strong coffee. He wasn't much of a coffee drinker, as he usually preferred tea, but today, he felt like he wanted something a little stronger than tea. Coffee was just the thing, as he rarely drank any alcohol.

He wondered if anyone would come to the small diner. He had been here for three quarters of an hour, now, and was on his third cup of coffee. Takeo supposed that he'd better stop, since he was starting to feel a little jittery from the caffeine. He made a grimace; he never was all that good with so much caffeine.

He had lifted the mug for another swallow, when a dark form walked past him, and quietly took a seat across the table from him. At once, Takeo set down his mug, eyes narrowing at the dark figure.

_All black, with a large hat hiding the face. This is undoubtedly one of _them. _But...I don't know who this one is._

"Hello again, Kurosa-san." A voice spoke up right beside him, and Takeo jerked around in surprise, only to find himself looking at Soujiro's smiling face. His right hand instantly snaked out, grasping his sheathed sword.

"Hey, hey," Soujiro held up both hands. "Calm down. We aren't here for a fight. We just want to talk."

"So talk," Takeo said in a dark tone, his emerald eyes fastening on the dark form sitting across from him. "Starting with you. Who are you?"

The man in black lifted his head slightly, so that his glittering eyes could be seen. They observed Takeo with a cold, calculating graze, no doubt taking in that Takeo had only a single sword with him, the one in the white sheath, and was gripping it tightly, ready to draw. The man smiled, his curving lips hidden in the shadows of the hat.

"I am surprised, Kurosa, that you do not recognise me. Even though we have never met face to face, surely you have heard of me?"

"Who are you?" Takeo repeated, hiding his uneasiness, and speaking in a cool monotone. This man...was no amateur, that was for certain. He was an unknown, someone that Takeo would do well to be wary of.

"I am Yamashi, the Elite, second in command to our Leader," the man murmured, his glittering eyes watching Takeo closely. Takeo tried to hide his shock, but he still went rigid, his right hand gripping the white sheath so tightly his knuckles went white.

"Then Hokei sent you," Takeo said darkly. "Did he send you to kill me as well?"

"Unfortunately, at the moment, we are not here to kill you," Yamashi gave an audible sigh, sounding regretful.

"That's right," Soujiro beamed, "We're here just to talk. Obviously, we want the information on the three locations."

"I see," Takeo murmured softly, closing his eyes. "You might as well forget it, now. I will not give the information to those who will only use it to kill innocents lives. Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

"Really?" Soujiro gave a closed-eye grin. "Are you very sure about that?"

"Very," Takeo opened his eyes, and stared into Soujiro's empty gaze. He had made his decision, and was determined to follow it out. "As a matter of fact, I will personally find, and destroy those weapons, so that no one, not even the Meiji government can use them."

"Oh?" Yamashi inquired, raising a hidden brow. "Then you will not even tell the police?"

"No," Takeo answered. "There are corrupt officers even there. I can trust no one but myself in this matter."

"I see," Yamashi lowered his head, so that the hat's brim hid his eyes. "Nothing, then, will make you speak. In that case, we will have to conduct a nation-wide search on our own. That will take quite some time, and a lot of manpower. It will, also, hold off our plans." He gave a small, resigned sigh.

"That will make things very unpleasant, and Hokei-sama will not be pleased. Neither am I, for that matter. So..." Yamashi slowly stood up, one hand going up to adjust the hat on his head. "To make me feel better, I will...just...have to...kill you."

"What?" Takeo gasped, as Yamashi erupted into a blur of movement. Takeo barely had time to bring up his sheathed sword to block a glimmering katana mere inches from his head. Yamashi leaned into his katana, his face close to Takeo's.

"Kurosa..." he whispered, "...die."

_What?! _Takeo suddenly became aware of Soujiro behind him, who was angling his own sword to cleanly remove Takeo's head from his body. He was trapped between two blades, and was unable to move, because he was sitting in a booth with the table in the way.

Takeo froze, the knowledge that he was about to die freezing all thought and action. His mind was an empty blank, and all he could register was the faint whisper of Soujiro's blade coming ever closer.

Then...

A swssshh. A metallic clang just as there was a faint thhunk! A silence that told Takeo that Soujiro's sword was no longer moving through the air. A surprised "What?" from Soujiro. A dark narrowing of the eyes from Yamashi.

And a loud, "Hey! Told you we wouldn't let you die!" from Sano. Takeo jerked his head to the side, and saw the three welcome figures of Kenshin, Sano, and Saito. He also caught sight of a long katana, still wobbling from where it was embedded in the side of the diner, blocking Soujiro's blade.

Takeo, exhaling with relief, took the opportunity to slide under the table, and out of the booth. It had been Saito, who had unsheathed his blade and thrown it with lightening speed. Saito had just saved his life.

Although he didn't much like the idea of owing a favour to Hajime Saito, Takeo was still grateful. As he took his place by his friends, he murmured a quick "Thanks," to the tall Wolf. The police officer just gave a smirk in reply, then casually stepped forward, between the startled Soujiro and Yamashi, and retrieved his sword.

Yamashi's face was hidden, but there was an umistakeable air of anger about him. Soujiro just gave a brilliant smile, and shrugged. "Ah well," he said lightly, "I guess we'll be taking a bit longer to take your head, Kurosa-san."

Yamashi rigidly lifted his fingers to his mouth, and gave a high-pitched whistle. Instantly, from various parts of the diner, several figures rose from the booths, and moved in to surround Takeo and his friends. They looked like average, every-day civilians, dressed in work clothes, with weather-worn faces, but their hard eyes told the truth. These were no civilians. These were no workmen. They were heartless killers. Murderers of a high degree.

"Kindly keep them busy while I kill Kuroshi, here," Yamashi hissed to them.

"Ooh! I'll help!" Soujiro grinned excitedly. "I'll take on Himura-san - I've always wanted to fight him."

"Go ahead," Yamashi growled. "Kuroshi is mine. Just make sure no one interferes."

"Takeo?" Kenshin looked at his friend. "Is this all right?"

"Fine," Takeo murmured, eyes fixed on Yamashi. "Let's take it outside."

"Hmph." Saito just took a casual puff on his cigarette, and walked outside, carrying his sheathed blade in one hand. The diner's owners watched fearfully as the menacing, dangerous men made their way outside, and only started to breathe again once their shop was emptied. Then they - mother, and daughter, cautiously went to the windows to see what happened.

XXX

"Hn," Yamashi hissed. "I'm not going to waste time talking." And he immediately drew out his sword with a metallic hiss. No sooner than it had left its sheath then the Elite jerked forward at an incredible speed.

Takeo, who had been standing in the middle in the middle of the street quietly, simply withdrew his single blade from its white sheath. He brought it up in a white blur while sinking his weight onto his back foot.

Yamashi's katana crashed into Takeo's blade, who was jerked back with the force of the blow. The impact jarred his arms all the way up to his shoulders. Yamashi jumped back several feet then, frowning a little.

"That should have shattered your blade," he snarled. "So the reports were true. Your father's blades are no ordinary blades. First the Kuroshi, and now the Kagayaki."

Takeo stifled a startled expression, but couldn't keep his eyes from showing their shock. Yamashi knew about his father's blades? His father had denied making the cursed black blade Kuroshi to all heaven and earth with such vehemence, everyone would think that he had nothing to do with it.

Yamashi eyed the pale silver, nearly white blade that Takeo held vertically in both hands. Silently, he was reviewing Kagayaki's abilities, and formulating a way to nullify them. Takeo merely watched his opponent with a wary gaze.

_Kagayaki is a blade of light, _Yamashi thought to himself. _It's strange ability is activated by heating it, usually by swinging it to create fiction. Once it is glowing, it is able to cut through nearly everything. Since it is not Kuroshi, I don't have to worry about avoiding it so carefully. All I have to do is to keep him from twirling it._

Yamashi gave a slow smile. Spinning his blade once in his hands, he crouched, and disappeared into a blur. Takeo tightened his grip on his sword, thinking that Yamashi would either attack from behind or the sides. He was wrong.

The elite came from head on, exploding into a flurry of attacks that were so powerful, that each block sent painful shudders through Takeo.

_So strong!_

Takeo blocked an overhead strike, then threw his body backwards to avoid a sideswipe. Yamashi pressed on, not only with powerful blows, but also a terrifying speed. Gritting his teeth, Takeo swept into Dansu no Shizen, contorting his body as seemingly possible angles to agiliy twist his way away from Yamashi's blows.

The few that he could not evade, he blocked with his blade. Two blades smashed together, sending silver sparks flying from Kagayashi, and eliciting a cruel grin from Yamashi. As they leaned their weight into their weapons, Yamashi smirked.

"No blade can withstand my power," he stated confidently. "Sooner or later, they will shatter into a thousand pieces."

Takeo jerked away, panting heavily, arms trembling. If this continued, he wouldn't be able to hold onto Kagayashi at all. Yamashi's incredible attacks were weakening his arms and grip. He saw his opponent lower his blade, preparing for another attack, and immediately sunk into a low, defensive stance.

He would try to dodge it, wanting to avoid any more hits. Green eyes narrowed, sweat dripped from his chin. His silver hair was damp, and hung heavily from its tie at the top of his head.

_I've got myself in a real bind this time. I seriously doubt that I can defeat him. Hopefully, I can hang on until Saito or Kenshin defeat their opponents and can help me._

But those mentioned were rather busy at the moment.

Kenshin was having a fight of his life with Soujiro, who, he discovered, was a match for his speed. They were disappearing and appearing in different places, clashing blades before blurring out of sight once again, all in a test of speed, to see who was faster. The faster one, would be the victor.

Sano was smashing through opponents with a frightful punch that could make powder out of stone. His opponents were wary of that fist of his, and so moved around him carefully, watching for any opening as their comrades where sent flying into next Tuesday.

Saito, on the other hand, was having a rather boring time. He held a cigarette in one hand, casually smoking as he wielded his katana in the other hand. He only needed one hand to use his blade to fend off his attackers.

Back to Takeo, who was...slamming into the ground, his pale sword flying off to the side. He managed to flip to his feet before Yamashi could impale him, and stood in a low stance, panting, bruised, exhausted, but not bleeding, thankfully.

Yamashi gave his annoying smirk, adjusting his hat. "Seems like you're done, eh, Kuroshi? Why don't you just stand there, and let me put you out of your misery."

Takeo wiped the sweat from his face, and eyed his sword several feet away. If he could only get it, and get a hit in on Yamashi...but the elite would catch him before he could get that far.

_The problem is that he keeps attacking. I'm being forced to constantly defend, so I can't get a hit in. He knows what he is doing, this one. And while I'm nearly done in, he's still got plenty left to go on._

Takeo watched Yamashi carefully, noticing how the man in black was only breathing lightly. Perhaps, if he moved quickly enough...

He shifted his weight to one side, preparing to move. Yamashi watched him, his knowing smirk telling Takeo that he knew what he was trying to do. But he still had to try. Without that blade in his hands, there was no way Takeo would last longer than a minute.

He exploded from his place, moving towards his fallen sword as fast as his speed could take him. But Yamashi was faster. The man in black intercepted him a mere three feet from his blade, slamming the flat of his blade into Takeo, sending the silver-haired swordsman to the ground.

Takeo hit the ground with a grunt, for the third time that day. That was going to make a terrible bruise for tomorrow, if he survived that long.

"I'm disappointed," Yamashi stood over him. "I thought that Kuroshi would be more formidable. More. . .of a challenge."

Takeo looked up at him through eyes squeezed nearly shut through pain. Slowly, gingerly, the fingers of his left hand stretched out, straining to reach. . .

"Ah well, I suppose that I must finish it. It was nice knowing you, Kuroshi. Or not." Yamashi smirked as he lifted the tip of his katana slightly, pointing it at Takeo's chest. He drew back his arm, paused for a moment to smile cruelly down at his victim.

He shouldn't have done that. It gave Takeo the time he needed to grasp his sword's hilt with his left hand, and swing it up and over. Yamashi saw it at the last second, and managed to leap back. "You!" He hissed angrily, a hand going to his chest, where his dark clothing had been sliced open, and a fine line of blood traced a scratch.

Takeo slowly staggered to his feet, and leaned on his blade. He watched Yamashi with weary green eyes.

"I'll get you for that!" Yamashi lifted his sword, angry enough to run Takeo through right that moment. He stepped forward, and stopped, his face growing confused. "Wha-?" He muttered, looking down at his legs, which were shaking, then back up at Takeo again. "My legs..."

"Yes." Takeo lifted Kagayashi in one hand, and used his other hand to run gently down the flat of the blade. He held out this hand to Yamashi, who saw that Takeo's fingertips were covered in a pale, silver dust.

"What?" Yamashi stared. "How-?"

Takeo leaned down, and wiped his blade on the grass. When he straightened, and held up his sword, Yamashi stared in dawning understanding and horror. Takeo's blade was not the light silver Kagayashi. It was the ebony Kuroshi, the blade that could kill with the tiniest scratch.

"No!" Yamashi whispered hoarsely. "You - "

"That's right," Takeo said in a monotone, his eyes strangely cold and flat. "I covered Kuroshi in a fine metal dust, to deceive you. If you thought it was Kagayashi, then you wouldn't worry about getting a slight wound like that. You would be less careful, and would let your guard drop. Eventually, I would be able to get in a hit. And you would die."

Yamashi sunk to the ground, his sword slipping free of his fingers and falling to the ground. Takeo watched emotionlessly as Yamashi quietly died on the ground. Then he turned, and walked back to where the others where finishing up the fight.

Kenshin was still fighting with Soujiro, both sporting light injuries. Saito was half-heartedly knocking those that still dared attack him with the flat of his blade, finding these foes too weak to be worthwhile. Sano was just slamming the last few into the ground.

As Takeo walked up, Kenshin and Soujiro came to a stop, both breathing heavily. Soujiro was beaming brightly as he looked down at his blade. "Well."

Kenshin looked at his sakabatou, and frowned.

Both weapons were cracked and chipped. Soujiro took a quick look around, then sheathed his sword, smiling. "Looks like we're done."

He looked over at Takeo, who was standing nearby, Kuroshi still in his hand, it's ebony blade marred by streaks of silver. "Ah? I guess we failed. Oh well. I've had a good time. See you later, Himura-san, Kurosa-san." And with that, Soujiro started to walk away.

A few men groaned on the ground, coming to, while a scant few managed to stagger to his feet. One of them had a crazed look on his face, and he swung around to see Takeo, his expression going wild.

"You!" He stumbled toward Takeo. "I will finish what they could not do, and I will make them see that I am worthy!" Takeo watched him come with flat green eyes, and slowly lifted Kuroshi. Just a scratch, a single drop of blood would do.

Just spill a single, beautiful teardrop of rich, red blood, and the man would slowly sink into death. So easy, so simple, just a light kiss of his ebony blade. The man stumbled closer, and Kuroshi rose even more, it's length nearly parallel to the ground.

A hand suddenly closed open his wrist in an iron grip, and violet eyes stared coolly into his own. Himura Kenshin frowned deeply at Takeo. "I told you before. I will not let you kill when I am around."

Takeo met his gaze with his strange, empty eyes that were devoid of every emotion. Eyes that nearly every hitokiri had, as they killed their hearts, their feelings, so that they could kill without regret and guilt.

"Sheathe your sword," Kenshin told him in a commanding tone, releasing his grip on Takeo's wrist. For a long moment, Takeo just gazed at him. Then slowly, he lowered his gaze, and sheathed his sword. Kenshin turned away, to see Sano standing over the crazed man who he had just kicked down.

"That was a fun party," Sano declared.

"You're the only one that thinks that," Saito muttered, dropping his cigarette butt to the ground, and grinding it into the ground with the toe of his boot. "I find it awfully boring. Kurosa and Battousai where the only ones who had any excitement at all."

"Let's go back," Kenshin said quietly. "We have things to discuss."

Without a word, Takeo turned, and started back to the police headquarters. His sliver bangs hung over his eyes, hiding a pained gaze.


	20. The Final Battle

**Sooooo sorry for taking so long! But here it is: the final chapter of To Walk the Path of Peace. Part of the reason that I took so long is that I had to figure out what to write next, and so, I decided, eventually, to write the ending. So here it is: I hope you enjoy. P.S. Thank you for reading this story.  
**

* * *

TWENTY 

The night was cool and bright, the full moon hanging heavy and low in the night sky. The only sounds were the waves crashing upon the rocky shore, as each splash sent up a cold mist which floated all around the area.

Two groups stood apart from each other, staring each other down. One side held three samurai who had fought in the Bakumatsu - all three were legendary in their own right. There also was a tall youth, who seemed rather young for this kind of thing, yet he stood there on his own strength, his usually careless gaze steady and hard.

On the other side was another group of four. One was another legendary samurai, a man who had been killed, yet rose from the flames a horribly twisted and burnt monster. Tufts of hair and cruel eyes peeked out from amidst the bandages, along with a ugly, grimacing smile. Beside him stood another youth, whose bright smile deceived people about his intentions. The other two members of this strange group wore all black. One was an average looking man, and the other was a hulking giant, whose strength was in his compact muscles and hard gaze, which told all that he was not a simple, musclebound brawler.

These two groups regarded each other in silence, solemnly, seriously. This was it. This was the time that they would settle all conflict for once, for ever.

XXX

_Takeo, along with Kenshin, Sano, and Sano's friend, all watched quietly as a large area in the midst of Kyoto suddenly exploded into flames. The flames only grew larger as small explosions fed them; ammunition and other weaponry ignited and exploded as the hidden stockpile was eaten up by the large fire._

"_So this is number two, huh," Sano said quietly, the dancing flames reflected in his eyes._

"_Yes," Takeo returned, just as quietly, his emerald gaze strangely sad. "We must act quickly before they do. Let's move onto the next after we eat dinner."_

"_I will get Saito to send out the next evacuation orders, then," Kenshin spoke up, his crimson hair seeming to be fire itself as the wind blew it about and the light of the fire shone on it._

_Silently, the three turned, and departed as one._

_Takeo and Sano ate together at a diner, while Kenshin had gone off to speak with Saito. As he chewed on his food, Takeo thought several days back. It had been right after his fight with Yamashi, and he had been strangely distant and cold to his friends._

_He realized then, that he could not be a hitokiri, and a simple swordsman walking the path of peace at the same time. The two just did not combine. It had taken a long talk with Kenshin, to realize that he had to make a serious effort here. While he had made the choice to live a peaceful life, fighting to help others, he still had to uphold it. He had to make hundreds of little choices each day, choices which took real effort and dedication. But it was so hard to make the right choice! If he didn't use the instincts of a hitokiri in a fight, he would surely die!_

_But...Kenshin had told him that he himself had become stronger than the Battousai had been, by choosing the correct reason for fighting. He didn't fight carelessly, throwing his own life away just to save others. He fought, determined to value all life, even his own. He fought to protect life, and as a man who valued life, he became stronger than the hitokiri who had taken so many lives._

_Needless to say, this had given Takeo many things to mull over. And as he thought over it, he decided to let his friends help him in his task of destroying the weapon stockpiles. They had been willing to help and offer their support, and as a result, in a matter of three days, he had seen the destruction of two stockpiles. _

_Kenshin came inside the diner, then, looking very grim. Takeo and Sano instantly turned all their attention onto their short, red-headed friend._

"_What is it?" Takeo asked. "What happened?"_

"_It's time," Kenshin said simply._

_Takeo let out a long sigh, understanding the full meaning of those words. He felt an invisible burden settle itself heavily onto his shoulders, knowing that a lot relied on what he and his friends would have to accomplish._

"_It's time for what?" Sano, on the other hand, didn't quite grasp what Kenshin meant by those words._

"_Shishio has contacted Saito at the police department," Kenshin said quietly. "He has called for a final match, a final battle between himself, and those that would oppose him. We will meet with him...tomorrow night, at midnight."_

"_Ah..." Sano blinked in surprise. "That's...tomorrow night!!? But that gives us hardly enough time! We don't know anything about who we will be fighting, or even where - they could be tricking us into some crazy trap!"_

"_Saito chose the place where we will meet," Kenshin replied, calmly. "And as for being prepared, we have been preparing for a long time, haven't we, Takeo?"_

"_Yes," Takeo nodded his head once, also calm. "And we already know who we will face."_

"_You do?" Sano scowled. "Nobody told me a thing about the guy _I_ was going to fight."_

"_Don't worry too much, Sano," Takeo murmured. "You won't be fighting anybody important. Shishio, Hokei, Soujiro...they're all taken. You'll probably end up with someone's assistant."_

_Sano's scowl deepened, as he read the amusement in Takeo's and Kenshin's gazes. Yet, even as they gave tiny smiles, their hearts were heavy and uneasy. This...was to be the end. Would they succeed in their heavy task? Would they fail?_

_For the sake of all of Japan depended on their success. They couldn't afford to fail. _

_XXX_

The moonlight lit the sandy beach, its pale, silvery light casting its soft glow upon the combatants. The two groups merely looked at each other, sizing up their opponents, planning strategies in their minds that would help defeat the other...

A gull's cry broke into the silence as it flew overhead, its narrow wings carrying its slender body across the sky and into the distance. Its passage was a unspoken signal, and as one, each group broke off, each man stepping into a small area with his opponent.

Kenshin, his blood-red hair a pale, dark red in the moonlight, stood off the to the side, and watched through narrowed, icy eyes as Shishio took his place ten feet away. Both simply looked at the other: the hitokiri Battousai, and his successor. Both frightening warriors who were spoken about by many in fear and awe.

Saito had drawn his sword, and for once, he wore a dead serious look. The usual cigarette was gone, and his gaze never wavered from his opponent. Soujiro, on the other hand, wore a delighted smile, as he looked up at the Wolf. He was clearly excited about the fight, and he slowly shifted into the battou-jutsu stance.

The other two swordsmen squared off, each looking eerie. Hokei, in all black, seemed to be a faint shadow that flickered in the light, as he constantly was shifting his feet from one position to another. However he moved, his eyes never strayed from Takeo's. Takeo, on the other hand, seemed to almost shine, as his silver hair literally glowed in the silver moonlight. His brilliant green eyes were emerald stars, burning as they betrayed his inner thoughts of determination and resolve.

Sanosuke merely looked up at the hulking giant that loomed before him. "You're going down, buddy," he said. The giant grinned, a large toothless grimace. Sano shared the grin, ready for the challenge. He made his right hand into a fist, and with a wordless yell, charged forward.

His cry was like the gunshot at the start of the race. Soujiro whipped out his blade and shot forward, while Saito prepared to block. Kenshin leapt high, his katana over his head, and plunged toward Shishio.

Takeo pulled out Kuroshi, and took a defensive stance, planting his feet firmly. Hokei gave a dark smile, and moved forward, his ever-shifting steps somehow making him flow forwards. Seeing his approach, Takeo bent his knees a little, and sunk deeper into his stance. And when Hokei came, he was ready.

XXX

"It's _not_ fair!" Yahiko shouted, slamming a fist against the wall. "Why didn't they _tell _me? I'm not some useless fighter that they can just leave behind!"

"Yahiko," Kaoru said softly, her saphire eyes soft and concerned. "I - "

"I don't want to hear it!" He interrupted angrily. "I thought Kenshin said I was dependable and all that! So why does he leave me behind?!"

"That's the very reason he left you behind," Kaoru murmured.

"What?"

"He's trusting that you will keep us all safe. Who knows what Shishio is planning? He might not agree to a fair fight, and secretly send some of his people over here."

"You think?" Yahiko suddenly brightened. "You think we're going to get attacked?" The chance for a fight seemed to brighten his day.

"Who knows what that horrid man is thinking?" Megumi muttered, brushing a ebony lock of hair out of her face.

"All right!" The door slammed open, and Misao stood there, dressed in her ninja outfit with kunai between every finger. "Bring it on!"

The two women and Yahiko stared at her. "You're supposed to be asleep," Yahiko muttered.

"So are you," Misao shot back, then grinned triumphantly. "I _knew_ something was up, since Kenshin and Takeo all left in the dark of night and all. They're going for a final showdown, aren't they?"

Kaoru sighed. "Please don't sound so excited, Misao. This is a serious matter...Kenshin - Kenshin could..._die._" Her eyes watered, and she clutched her hands together to keep them from trembling. Kenshin was out there fighting for Japan, and all she could do was sit here and worry.

He had tried to keep her from finding out, but she knew. She could tell from the signs, the little differences. When he had come to see her last evening, he had been very quiet and uneasy. So had Takeo. Immediately, she realized something was going on, and it wasn't hard to guess what.

Misao seemed taken aback. She pressed her lips together, and gave a firm nod. "You're right," she said firmly. "It _is _serious. But don't worry. Aoshi's gone out to find them; they'll be all right. All we can do here, is to wait, and pray. We have to be strong."

Yahiko grinned, then. "We'll stand guard, then, and make sure they have a place to come back to, right Misao?"

"Right!"

Kaoru managed a small, worried smile. She was sure they'd be fine over here. But...what about Kenshin and the others?

XXX

It was a chaotic madhouse of blood and grunts and the impact of flesh against flesh and the clang of steel upon steel. Blood flowed freely, yet its owners did not seem to notice. They stared their opponents in the eye as they fought with all their strength, both physical and mental. In a battle where strength was even on both sides, it became a matter of the will.

The combatants were no longer in the present world, fighting on a moonlit beach whose beauty was marred by their blood. They fought in one of the bloodiest wars ever known to Japan, a war that took place over a decade ago, a war were thousands of lives were used and thrown away in a selfish battle for power (for what is war but a constant, reoccurring fight for dominion and power on one side, and for freedom on the other?), a war known as the Bakumatsu..

They had traveled back into the past, where they relived the struggle all over again. They lost all awareness of everything save for their foe, who they fought against, _struggled_ against, with all their might and will.

Sanosuke took a powerful blow to the face, which would have thrown him back several meters, had he not somehow managed to hold his footing. His eyes alight with fierce determination, he pushed through the pain of another blow and ploughed his own fist into the solid gut of the giant man -

- who grunted, and stepped back -

- while Saito held in an anguished groan as Soujiro's blade pierced the flesh of his left arm. The smiling boy danced back, pulling away his sword, while coming around for another go with terrifying speed. Saito gave a wolf-like snarl - _I will never be beaten by a child! _- and sunk into a stance, ready to close his fanged jaws around Soujiro's neck, and tear his throat out.

Soujiro rushed in at astonishing speeds -

- just as Takeo lunged with his ebony blade. Yet Hokei nimbly stepped aside, his feet constantly stepping a pattern into the ground, his body constantly moving. The black-clad man spun lightly around Takeo, and his own sword flashed out. Takeo contorted his body to dodge it, yet its deadly tip bit deep into his side. He stumbled at the sudden pain, yet forced it out of his mind, and turned his stumble into a sweeping attack. He would not lose. _I _can't _lose! _

Hokei's eyes glittered, as he drew near, tightening his grip on his weapon's hilt in preparation -

- when a explosion seared Kenshin, and burned part of his kimono off, as Shishio's gauntlet exploded. The small red-head flew through the air, and hit the ground, the smell of burnt flesh wafting from him. But, burned as he was, Kenshin still staggered to his feet, leaning heavily on his sakabatou for support. His gaze was hard, and icy blue. The former Hitokiri Battousai was far from finished.

XXX

A man panted as he ran through tall grasses, one hand clutching the long sheathed weapon that he had slung over his back. His feet pounded desperately into the ground, as he surged forward with an uneasy fear that lent strength to his legs. He ran, and followed the light of the moon toward the coastline...

...where a terrible, desperate fight took place.

XXX

Saito swayed on his feet, barely alive, with most of his blood in a deep puddle at his feet. Yet he refused to go down, snarling at the smiling child who took such delight in slicing him repeatedly with a sword. Soujiro was having a delightful time, and he wanted to take his time in killing the Wolf of Mibu. After all, such fierce creatures were roaring and clawing even at their deaths.

Inhaling hoarsely, Saito heaved his katana - why did it seem so heavy? - into both hands, where it shook with the trembling of his arms. It was a struggle to focus on his smiling opponent through all those sparkly dots weaving in and out of his vision. . .

Sano slumped on his knees, one eye swollen shut, and one hand pressed tightly against his chest, where something rattled and seared with every breath he took. He stared blankly up at the giant which loomed over him. The huge man seemed unaffected, despite all of Sano's best efforts.

The spiky-haired youth suddenly was afraid. _Am I going to die here? After all that. . .is this all I can do? Is this. . .the limit to my strength? _He looked up at the giant beast, and was on the brink of giving up -

- Kenshin lay on the ground, horribly burned and barely conscious. His breathing was harsh and broken, and he stared through half closed eyes at the blurred form of his sword which lay several feet away. Shishio stood over him, bleeding from a deep cut over his left eye, but no where near the condition his opponent was. He gave a tired, triumphant smile.

This was it, then. With one last stroke of his sword, he would claim all of Japan as his...

"Aarrgh!" Takeo threw back his head and let out a strangled cry as Hokei's sword plunged through his shoulder. It pierced through completely, and Takeo staggered, his hands grasping the naked blade to keep it from going deeper inside him. Hokei smiled.

Takeo shuddered, and he glared at the man in black through the long strands of silver hair that hung in his face. Even as his blood seeped through his clothing, even as it dripped onto the ground, Takeo lifted a foot, somehow balancing on the other.

He slammed it into Hokei's gut. Hokei doubled over with a angry grunt, and Takeo forced his body back, making the sword slip free from his shoulder. Clutching his shoulder, Takeo hit the ground, his fallen sword somewhere in the sand behind him.

He lay on his back, and stared up at the brilliant moon. Its light was so bright that all other stars were drowned out. It was beautiful. The ocean waves crashed against their rocky confines, and a fresh, cold mist wafted out over the beach. It drifted across the sand, and seemed to cover him with a chilly, wet cloud.

Beautiful, indeed. . .

XXX

Sano bowed his head, ready for death to come. He was powerless, now. He hurt, he throbbed, he was so tired, so weak... He could do nothing any longer. So he waited for death to come, ready to embrace the brief pain, followed by whatever it was that came after death...

A faint sshhhing, and a heavy thud that shook the ground. Sano looked up wearily, confused. That...wasn't what he had been expecting.

"Pitiful," a low voice hissed. "Are you just going to sit there and wait for death to consume you like some weak fool?"

"N - nani?" Sano stared at the dark mist that swirled around, and it seemed to recede a little, revealing a dark figure that held two kodachi in his hands. He gaped. "A-Aoshi?!"

"Hn," the man whirled on his heel. "Just make sure that I didn't make a mistake in saving your life." And with that, he walked toward the area where the rest of the battles were taking place. Sano stared after him, and shame swallowed him up.

He pounded the ground with his fist, unaware of the blood that spurted with the movement. _What was I thinking? Giving up like that? _With a growl, he staggered to his feet. "Sagara Sanosuke...does not...give up!" His determination renewed, he stumbled after Aoshi.

XXX

Soujiro sighed. It seemed like his opponent no longer wanted to fight. In fact, the Wolf seemed more dead than alive. Oh well. It looked like this fun fight would have to come to an end. At least, Shishio-sama would be pleased.

Soujiro stepped toward the lanky Wolf, and held out his blade, ready for the finishing blow. But...what was this? Another tall man, stepped out of the dark, swirling mist, and stood in his way!

"Your fight is now with me," Aoshi said coolly, his kodachi ready at his sides.

Soujiro blinked, and smiled wider. This was fine, then. Perhaps he'd have some more fun out of this, after all!

XXX

"Kenshin!" Sano yelled, running toward the two figures ahead. One was still and unmoving, while the other towered above him. It didn't take very long for Sano to figure out that Kenshin was on the ground, and Shishio was about to finish him off.

"Get up, Kenshin!" He urged his beaten and weary body to run faster, to get there before Shishio decided to kill him. "Get up on your feet, and _fight!"_

The form on the ground did not move, and Shishio looked in Sano's direction. And he smirked. He turned his attention toward Kenshin, and swung his sword back.

Suddenly frightened and frustrated, Sano yelled as loud as he could. "Kenshin, _move,_ you idiot! If you're gonna die, do it another time, when you don't have so much depending on you! What's everybody gonna say if you die?! What about Kaoru? If you die, you're gonna make her cry, Kenshin. You're gonna break her heart, and she'll never forgive you! So get _up _already!"

Sano was nearly there, but he wouldn't make it on time. To his horror, he saw the sword come down. Sano felt his heart clench, and screamed out the only think he could think of. "Takeoooo! Get your butt over here!"

XXX

Takeo drifted through the mist, smiling wearily at the blurred moon. It was so beautiful, so peaceful, so quiet...

Wait. Someone was shouting far away. Takeo's smile slipped a little, and his glazed eyes became confused. Why did someone have to ruin such a peaceful scene? Couldn't they just be quiet, and let him slip away in silence...?

"Takeoooo!" A voice screamed so loud that Takeo jerked, "Get your butt over here!" Takeo's eyes shot open wide, everything coming crashing back. Sano's voice! The fight, Hokei, where was he? He had to fight! He couldn't die now! He could do that later, after he'd won! Takeo jerked his body upright, the movement making the thick midst swirl around him. His shoulder seared and roared and screamed with pain, but he forced it back.

His injuries did not matter now. The safety of Japan did. His friend's lived did. And if he had to die to save it, so be it. No matter what happened, how much blood he lost -

- even if he lost both arms and legs -

_I am going to win!!_

XXX

Thesword came down, and hit nothing but dirt. Sano and Shishio stared. At the last second, Kenshin had rolled over, and the blade missed him by a hair.

Kenshin glared up at the bandaged man, and even though he was flat out on his back on the ground, a very pitiful and weak looking figure, his very glare seemed frightening, even intimidating.

"I am not dead yet," he grated out from between clenched teeth, and slowly, staggering, he stumbled to his feet.

XXX

"Where are you?" Hokei muttered in frustration. "Stupid mist...I can't see anything!" He whirled around, sword ready to strike, but he saw nothing but swirling mist. Where was the silver-haired freak's body? Where was it, so he could stab it and finish off that pestering little -

"Right here," A low voice rumbled throughout the midst, and Hokei jerked his head to the side. Nothing, he saw nothing! Nothing but that mist!

Wait...what was that?! A glow? Hokei stumbled back, unnerved. Over there, the mist was glowing?

The mist swirled away suddenly from one place, pulling rapidly away from the figure that abruptly appeared. In one hand, he seemed to hold a circular shield of pure light, and in the other...a black sword of death. Silver hair blowing about him, and emerald daggers of death stared out of a hard, pale face.

Hokei stared. "K-Kuroshi?"

"That's right," Takeo said, gliding out of the mist, and toward Hokei. "I am the Black Death, and I am going to kill you."

Completely unnerved, Hokei lunged at Takeo, who merely leaned to the side to avoid his blade. Growling, Hokei used his stepping technique to bring himself rapidly around Takeo, and attacked from all sides. His sword clanged off that freaky glowing shield, sliced through air, and grated against that horrible black blade.

"Why won't you just _die?!"_ Hokei screamed in frustration and fear. This Takeo, was completely different from before.

"I cannot," Takeo said in that low, soft voice. "I cannot die until I have won. The lives of my friends are precious; I fight for them. The lives of those in Japan are precious; I fight for their freedom. I will fight so that they may have peace. And until they have that, I will not die."

And he bore down upon Hokei, his spinning Kagayaki a glowing, impenetrable shield, and his Kuroshi a weapon of inevitable death.

XX

Kenshin stood, slumped, with Sano beside him. Together, they faced Shishio, who was looking increasingly annoyed, and somewhat uneasy. Little did they know, that his time was beginning to run out...

A horrible scream rose from the surrounding mist, and brought chills to everyone that heard it. They glanced uneasily around, and Soujiro suddenly appeared at Shishio's side, bleeding and breathing heavily.

They stared at each other, two against two. But then, Aoshi staggered out of the mist, supporting a barely conscious Saito. Soujiro's eyes widened when he saw them, and his smile slipped.

The two newcomers took their place beside Sano and Kenshin, and stared at Soujiro. "Thought you killed us, huh?" Saito drawled, and Soujiro visibly jerked, a strange emotion in those blue eyes of his. His smile was gone, replaced by a completely out of place look of...

...fear.

And then another figure came out of the midst, wielding a sword of light and a sword of death. He looked dead tired, but his eyes held a frightening light to them. It was the same look that Sano, Kenshin, Saito, and Aoshi all wore.

And as Kurosa Takeo joined them, Shishio and Soujiro realized...

...that there was no way they could win.

Beaten and worn and bloodied as they were, the five simply would not give up. They would fight until the last drop of blood left their bodies, and then some, in order to win. They fought for something much larger than Shishio and Soujiro, who simply fought for power and dominion.

The five fought to protect precious lives; they fought for freedom. They fought out of the very need to win, to save Japan from a tyrant's rule. They fought for life. And since what they were fighting for was so much larger, and since their will was so much stronger...

...it was inevitable.

Shishio and Soujiro realized that...

...they could not win.

The two groups clashed for the very last time.

XXX

It was dawn before they returned. Kaoru and Yahiko and Okina and all of the others were outside. They had been there for the past two hours, anxiously watching for their return. If they returned.

It wasn't until the sun first peeked over the horizon that a ninja ran up to them. "They're coming! They're a about ten minutes off! And they're...we need to send some help -"

"Are all of them there?" The Okina asked the question that none dared to ask. _Did some of them die? Are they all alive?_

"Y-yes! But they're really badly injured and - "

"Then let them return on their own strength," Okina cut in. "Let all of Japan see who they are; they who have save us all from a tyrant's reign."

Kaoru stared anxiously at the end of the street, straining, waiting for the first sight of her beloved...

And there they were. Sano, Aoshi, Takeo, Saito, and Kenshin. All were horribly bloodied and beaten and broken, and they all supported the other as they hobbled down the street. Yet, despite their beaten state, their eyes shined with triumph, and a quiet pride.

They had done it.

They had defeated the evil, and come out as the victors. They had saved Japan.

Kaoru let out a wordless shriek, and leapt up. She rushed toward them, tears of relief flowing from her sapphire eyes. And behind her, came everyone else. They rushed forward to greet the five men; tears and cheers mixing with each other in one loud cry.

Takeo lifted his head toward the sky, taking in the soft golden tones of sunrise. It would be a glorious day.

And he smiled.


End file.
